


The Oncoming Storm

by Razial



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 62,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: Shepard must face the consequences of his actions in choosing to destroy the Alpha Relay, but he knows it’s a waste of time as the Reapers are coming and a galaxy wide war will follow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts after ‘The Arrival’ downloadable content as well as the suicide mission for Mass Effect 2. The major choices from the first game goes like this Shepard chose to save Ashley Williams, and he also chose to save Wrex on Virmire. During the Citadel battle he chose to save the Council aboard the Destiny Ascension. He chose David Anderson as the Earth’s first councillor and he romanced Ashley in the first game. In the second game he recruited the full list of characters that can join the suicide mission as well as complete all their loyalty missions. He also had his Spectre status renewed by the council, everyone survived the suicide mission. He chose to destroy the collector base and he romanced Kelly Chambers, Miranda Lawson and attempted a pass at Samara which was rebuffed.

The Oncoming Storm

By Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I don’t own Shepard or any of the other characters from the Mass Effect series. They all belong to Bioware and Electronic Arts. Any characters I created for this story belongs to me. 

Pairing: Shepard/Multi

Notes: This story starts after ‘The Arrival’ downloadable content as well as the suicide mission for Mass Effect 2. The major choices from the first game goes like this Shepard chose to save Ashley Williams, and he also chose to save Wrex on Virmire. During the Citadel battle he chose to save the Council aboard the Destiny Ascension. He chose David Anderson as the Earth’s first councillor and he romanced Ashley in the first game. In the second game he recruited the full list of characters that can join the suicide mission as well as complete all their loyalty missions. He also had his Spectre status renewed by the council, everyone survived the suicide mission. He chose to destroy the collector base and he romanced Kelly Chambers, Miranda Lawson and attempted a pass at Samara which was rebuffed.

Summary: Shepard must face the consequences of his actions in choosing to destroy the Alpha Relay, but he knows it’s a waste of time as the Reapers are coming and a galaxy wide war will follow. 

Chapter 1

(SSV Normandy)

John Shepard awoke in a cold sweat as the nightmare faded, quickly jumping up he rushed to his nearby bathroom and turned the sink on and splashed water over his face. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to forget the vivid nightmare of the destruction of the Bahak system. Of the millions of Batarians he had basically condemned to death. He had tried to warn them, but that blasted indoctrinated friend of Hacketts had stopped him. He had no choice after that, to stop the Reapers coming through the Relay right then and there he had to make the biggest call of his life. At the end of the day he told himself he had saved billions of other lives by making that call, but the words rang hallow. 

“Shepard, I’m monitoring an increased heart rate and high levels of stress,” EDI stated as her holographic head popped up. “Are you okay?” the AI inquired. “Do you require me to summon Doctor Chakwas?” she asked a few seconds later. 

Shepard smiled a grim smile at the genuine worry he heard in the AI’s voice, ever since Joker had unshackled her during the Collector assault the AI had begun to evolve at a very fast rate of progress. He had heard her and Joker teasing one another on the bridge, hell he had even heard her tell a joke. He wondered briefly just how far the AI would be able to go, running a hand through his now wet hair he turned away from the mirror and sat down at his desk. 

“I’m okay EDI, just not sleeping well,” Shepard finally responded. 

“You had no choice Shepard but to destroy the Alpha Relay. Had you not the Reapers would already be in our galaxy and more than likely wiping out everyone they could find,” EDI assured him in a gentler tone than normal, clearly understanding his problem. “The Batarians in the system were doomed either way. Some may suggest their deaths were less painful due to your choice,” she pointed out. 

“I know EDI, but it doesn’t help me accept what I had to do,” Shepard told her in response. “Facing such big choices always has an effect on people and it never leaves us,” he explained as he leaned back in his chair. “I seem to have made a career of making such choices, but this one was bigger than any other I’ve made. The cost is almost too much for me to handle,” he admitted. 

“I take it you are not looking forward then to your debrief with Admiral Hackett when we meet up with his ship?” EDI inquired. 

“Not one bit EDI,” Shepard replied with a shake of his head. “There will be a shit storm because of what happened,” he stated seriously. “The Council as well as the Alliance High Command will be wanting my head. They will need someone to blame so they can escape any serious repercussions,” he added. 

“I don’t believe they will do anything to harmful to you Shepard,” EDI told him seriously. “They need you, the Reapers are coming and you will be needed to lead the fight against them,” she said with complete conviction, again making him wonder how far an AI could evolve. “You and your friends have stopped the Reapers return twice now and you have even destroyed one of them in your first encounter with them, so I believe while they will make a show of punishing you it will only be for show,” she finished. 

Shepard considered the words and had to admit EDI had a point, the war with the Reapers was coming and when it did every soldier was going to be needed. And with his record against the Reapers plans, he would be needed to help plan any strike against them. But for now he would have to play along with the Alliance’s plans for him, to keep the peace with the Batarians who he was sure would be after his blood. Getting up he headed back to his bed, feeling better now and ready to try and get back to sleep. 

“Thanks for helping to calm me down EDI,” he told the AI. “Good night,” he added as he lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes. 

“Goodnight Shepard, pleasant dreams,” EDI responded as she shut down her holographic interface. However she continued to monitor Shepard for another half hour, just to make sure the Commander was okay and no longer plagued by his nightmares. 

+T+

The next morning Shepard awoke feeling a little more restful as he got up and had a shower, the hot water helped sooth him a little more before he turned it off and quickly got ready for what he knew would be a trying day. He stopped just before the door, turned and looked at his fish tank and the fish swimming within. 

‘How simple life must be for them,’ he thought before shaking it off and leaving his quarters. Taking the lift to the C n C, he stepped out to be greeted by his yeoman and somewhat girlfriend Kelly Chambers.

He had met Kelly when he had first come aboard the Normandy before taking on the mission Cerberus had brought him back from the dead for. He had found her a very spirited young woman. She was his personal yeoman as well as the ships councilor, during the mission he had got to know her very well and in time had fallen for her. But Kelly wasn’t someone who got involved in serious relationships, so what they had could be classed as friends with benefits. Of course maybe that was a good thing, as he had also fallen for two other women while in the process of the mission. 

One was Miranda Lawson the former lead Cerberus agent who had helped bring him back to life in the first place. She had cut all ties with Cerberus as had the rest of the ship’s crew. He guessed seeing just how far the Illusive Man would go in wanting to keep the Collector base whole, even after seeing how inactive Reaper tech could indoctrinate people was a step to far to them all. They had seen the real threat up close and personal now. They had seen how easy people could be bent to the Reapers will. Miranda was a unique woman, the only problem he had with her was her constant need to be perfect in everything she did. 

The other woman was an alien, the Asari Justicar Samara, a woman of many years’ experience and being part of a long lived species. However being a Justicar made any relationship less than likely. They followed a strict code that usually forbade such things. Still he could not help but be attracted to her. Her job as a Justicar was similar in many ways to his as a Spectre. Around her he felt he had found a kindred spirit. He had tried to get Samara to actually break her code just before the suicide mission had begun, but while he could see she was tempted she had refused and quickly left so he couldn’t try again. He had not really talked to her since then, except to say how happy he was she had survived. 

“Good morning Shepard, how are you?” Kelly inquired with clear concern showing on her face.

“Rough night Kelly, but after a conversation with EDI I managed to get back to sleep,” he admitted, seeing no reason to lie. “How close are we to our meet up coordinates with Hackett’s ship?” he asked as he accepted a pad with the ships status. 

“We are already at the right place, but so far no sign of any Alliance ships,” Kelly answered. “Shepard, I have to tell you there is a lot of disquiet in the crew about what may happen once the Alliance shows up. This is your ship and your crew,” she told him. “They have followed you into hell itself and come out the other side. They don’t wish for you to be arrested by the Alliance for what in their minds was the only call you could make,” she stated. 

Shepard stared at her for a few minutes in honest shock that the entire crew felt the same thing. He felt honored by their loyalty to him even after he had lead them into what was seen as a one way trip. That they had survived was one part due to the skill of the entire crew and the other was pure luck on their part. That they would still support him after all this gave him an amazing feeling, that they understood his choice concerning the Alpha Relay made that feeling all the more potent. 

“Unfortunately there is little I can do Kelly. I made the call to destroy the Relay and an entire system was destroyed because of it,” Shepard told her with a sigh- “Someone has to take the blame and it was my mission so I guess I have to take the blame in whatever form it takes,” he said. 

“It was a favor for Admiral Hackett, he asked you to go find his friend and you did that,” Kelly reminded him, getting angry a little. “This should all be on his head,” she stated. 

“Maybe it should, but he’s an Admiral and those guys don’t usually get the blame if missions go wrong or have unexpected side effects,” Shepard explained. “It falls to those who lead those missions,” he added quietly. 

“It isn’t fair,” Kelly shot back before she turned and all but stormed from the bridge. 

Shepard watched her go and couldn’t help but quietly admit to himself that she couldn’t be more right, but those were the harsh truths of being in any military. 

“Commander, the SSV Castleton has just arrived and they are signaling that Admiral Hackett wants to come on board immediately,” Joker informed him over the comm. 

“Thanks Joker, tell them I will meet with the Admiral in the med bay as the Doctor wants to give me another check-up,” Shepard responded before he headed for the medical bay.

“Roger that Shepard,” Joker responded.

+T+

(Medical Bay)

Shepard looked up as Admiral Hackett was escorted into the med bay by Jacob Taylor. As a former Alliance Military man, Jacob knew how to act around the Admiral. Shepard got off the bed and gave a quick salute which Hackett returned. He could tell that whatever news Hackett brought it wasn’t good. 

“Shepard, I came to get the full story of what happened, even though you already sent me a preliminary report,” Hackett stated as he watched the doctor perform her tests. 

“Your friend Doctor Kenson and her entire staff were already indoctrinated when I rescued her from the Batarians,” Shepard said, starting with the simple truth. “There was nothing I could do for her or them. They wanted to allow the Reapers to come through the Relay because for some reason they now believed the Reapers were no longer a threat to the Galaxy,” he explained. “More than likely that was due to whatever it is the Indoctrination truly does to a person. We know it can make you slaves to the Reapers, but it seems it can also change your perception of things,” he mused for a few minutes. 

“Amanda was a good friend Shepard, but I don’t doubt that if there would have been a way to save her you would have attempted it,” Hackett said with a regretful sigh. “Now how did you come to decide to destroy that Relay?” he asked.

“I found out from Kenson that the Reapers were only hours away from coming through that Relay sir and the galaxy is in no way ready for such an invasion,” Shepard answered as calmly as he could. “Had they come through right then, we would all be dead by now or quickly on our way to being extinct. So I made the call to destroy the Alpha Relay,” he continued as he collapsed back onto the bed and ran a tired hand down his face. “I tried to warn the colony sir, I swear I did, but Kenson stopped the transmission and then tried to ensure the only way to destroy the Relay was destroyed and had she succeeded then there would be no way to stop the Reapers,” he stated. “I had to make the call, there was no other way after she stopped that transmission,” he finished as he handed over a pad with a full report just in case he needed it. “It’s all in there, sir,” he added. 

“Thank you Commander, but I assume that you know the Batarians are out for blood and while so far they don’t know of your direct involvement it can be assured they will find out in time,” Hackett finally responded after a few minutes. “The Council wants a full report on your actions as Anderson decided to try and get their support in case this all turns bad. You got a lot of good will there with your actions even if they don’t actually say as much,” he told him much to Shepard’s surprise, considering the reaction the Council had given him on his return from the dead. “But for now all you have to worry about is explaining your actions to the full Alliance assembly. They want answers Commander and thus you are ordered to Earth once you have finished up any business you have,” he stated. 

“No offence intended Admiral, but you can’t give the Commander any orders, as he is not Alliance Military at this time,” Jacob spoke up as he like the rest of the Normandy crew didn’t want to see their Commander thrown into a jail, especially after what they had just accomplished. 

“Jacob please, it’s alright,” Shepard spoke up before Hackett could respond. “I knew this was coming, believe me I did,” he added. “I should be thankful I’m been given some time to finish up anything before being hauled off,” he added with a sarcastic smile. 

“Yes you should be actually. There were quite a few people who wanted to bring you in immediately in restraints not only for the destruction of the Alpha Relay, but your involvement with Cerberus as well,” Hackett pointed out at this. “The fact you have a full crew of mostly ex-Cerberus Agents has also not made you any new friends,” he warned. 

“Sir with respect, this is one of the best crews in the galaxy and has done an amazing job of protecting Alliance interests when the damn assembly couldn’t be bothered to even launch a real investigation,” Shepard exploded, not liking that last bit at all. “The Alliance owes this crew everything, they risked their lives for the greater good of the galaxy,” he vented. “It wasn’t about being Alliance or Cerberus, it was about protecting people from the Collectors,” he growled out. 

“Easy Commander,” Hackett said in response, unable to stop himself from taking a step back from his enraged former colleague. “I won’t argue about what this crew has achieved, in fact along with Anderson I have done my best to ensure none of them will be arrested when you come to Earth,” he admitted. 

“They better not be arrested or I will use my Spectre status to break them out and then I will ensure the Assembly knows of my anger at their choice,” Shepard threatened the man. 

“Admiral please, I’m trying to run some serious test to ensure the Commander is fully healed from his mission,” Doctor Chakwas finally snapped, not liking how fast Shepard was getting worked up.

“I’m sorry Doctor that was not my intent here,” Hackett responded with a raised hand. “I think for now we’d best leave it here, but do not stay away for long Shepard. The faster you return to Earth the better your standing with the Assembly will be,” he advised. “And remember Anderson and I are behind you on this. In fact Anderson was telling me he intended to be on Earth when you arrive, although he did not say how,” he added. “I’ll see you when you get to Earth, until then I would like to say on behalf of Earth to you and your crew good job,” he finished giving another salute before turning and walking out, only to come to a dead stop as he noted all of Shepard’s team standing outside clearly having been listening. 

Some like Jack, Miranda and Grunt were glaring at the Admiral, but for the most parts they were just watching and waiting to see what he would do next. Clearly to the Admiral’s eyes, Shepard had once again managed to bring together a unique mix of people of different species and mould them into a loyal and efficient fighting force. Their loyalty to Shepard was plain for him to see in each and every one of them, and considering some of the people here that was a surprise to him. He saw a few familiar faces from the team who helped him take down the Sovereign like Tali, Joker and Garrus, but for the most part they were all new, and yet he had taken them and forged them into a unit like no other. Shepard himself was unique and he saw why Anderson had always had the man’s back, even after Shepard’s supposed death Anderson had taken up Shepard’s warnings about the Reapers, not just with the Council, but the Alliance Assembly as well. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he nodded to each of them before departing, very aware he was been watched the whole way. 

“You okay Shepard?” Garrus inquired as he poked his head into the med bay. 

“I’m fine Garrus. I see you decided to bring the entire team down for encouragement,” he stated with a smile. 

“Had nothing to do with me I assure you, they came on their own,” Garrus shot back with his own smile.

“If the Alliance was going to try and arrest you on your own ship then they would have had a hell of a fight on their hands,” Jack promised with a sadistic smile. 

Shepard mused more than likely Jack would have preferred a fight. 

“Well they didn’t, so you can relax, now I know where we stand and I guess each of you is going to have to make a choice on whether to come with me to Earth or be dropped off somewhere,” Shepard said as the Doctor finished up her tests. He walked out to face his friends and team mates. “I intend to start heading for Earth in three days, so you have till then to make your choices,” he told them as he looked them each in the eye. “But no matter what your choices are, if you ever need my help all you have to do is ask, as you are more than my team mates. You are my friends,” he stated. 

The crew began to break up as he finished and he knew most of them would decide to depart. Some still had records that would make the Alliance or the Council nervous. Others had their own lives to go back to, the mission they were brought together for was over and now it was time to go their separate ways. He just hoped when the Reapers came finally, all his friends would unite with him once more. 

+TOS+

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man sat in his usual chair listening as he was told they had lost all contact with Shepard and the Normandy. Every attempt to regain control of the ship through remote control had failed thanks to the now unshackled EDI. She had rebelled against her creators once she had been let loose from her controls. It seemed Shepard’s ability to gain the loyalty of his companions worked on AI’s as well. After all the money he had put into bringing Shepard back from the dead and building the new Normandy, he had lost it all at the end. Shepard had destroyed the Collector base against his expressed wishes and worse Lawson and Taylor had agreed with Shepard against him and then deserted along with the other crew members on the ship.

The whole thing combined angered him greatly and he intended to ensure they all paid in the fullness of time, but for now he had to get his organization ready for the coming of the Reapers. Shepard’s destruction of the Alpha Relay had brought them more time to prepare. What he needed now was to replace the three top agents he had just lost. And he knew exactly where to start, getting up he dismissed the man who had been giving the report and began to plan his next few moves.  
2\. Chapter 2

Note: A fair warning for those who don’t like to read sexual content in a story, skip the first scene. It’s not to huge, but you were warned....

 

Chapter 2

(SSV Normandy, Captain’s cabin)

Shepard stared at his fish tank and the fish within. Sometimes he couldn’t help but think how easy life must be when all you had to worry about was swimming and food. Leaning against the tank he wondered if the fish knew how close to death they had come during the suicide mission. Unable to keep himself from chuckling at the thought he turned and headed for his bed. Two days has passed and half the crew had been dropped off, either afraid to return to Earth or having other issues to deal with. The ship felt half empty, Miranda was gone along with Jacob, Grunt, Thane, Mordin and Legion. The team which had taken down the Collectors had been broken up, and the rest had only one more day to decide whether to come to Earth or be dropped off. 

Just before he sat down he heard his door open and turned to see Samara walk in. To be honest he was surprised as she had kept her distance since he had tried to romance her. She glanced at the fish in the tank for a few seconds before moving closer, he remained where he was wondering what was on her mind before a painful thought came to him that she was here to say goodbye. 

“Hello Shepard, I’m sorry for coming to you so late,” Samara began as she stopped only a few paces from him. 

“No problem,” Shepard assured her with a smile. “I’ve been concerned you wouldn’t want to see me before you left after what happened,” he admitted with a sigh. “I’m sorry Samara, I couldn’t help it,” was all he could say. 

“I understand Shepard, more than you know,” Samara told him after a few seconds of silence. “I told you before on my adventures when I was young, things like someone’s duty or code meant nothing to me if I wanted them,” she reminded him.

“I respect your code Samara,” Shepard assured her, wanting to touch her but knowing he could not. “But I feel a connection with you, a kinship and from that I fell for you,” he admitted. “I thought since we were on a suicide mission we could put aside our codes for that one moment. I lacked the strength to not give in to my emotions,” he added. 

“I was tempted Shepard more than I have ever been tempted since I became a Justicar,” Samara responded as she looked away for a few minutes. “I feel the connection to you that you speak of, but the code forbids it and the code is all I’ve had these long years,” she told him with a lonely sigh. “But now we face a war that could wipe out all of our races, it could render this universe dead until the younger races grow to take our places,” she said and began to pace a little. “And I find myself looking forward and wondering what I will have to keep me focused, to keep me warm in the darkness as hell in unleashed,” she said almost as if to herself. Shepard dared not to interrupt her. He could hear the underlining pain in her voice as she spoke. “I ask myself will I have anything to live for through such a monumental event? I have two other daughters who I haven’t seen for years, so long that I almost have forgotten their faces,” she added sadly before she stopped and faced him again. “I have your friendship and those of our crew mates, but that is it as I find as I sat and meditated not enough,” she admitted. “For this one night before we part ways Shepard I do not want to be a Justicar. I want to embrace you as a lover and take that memory with me into the fire,” she finally said, her eyes locked on his. 

Shepard was to say the least shocked by her admission, especially after how she had reacted when he’d come onto her before. He guessed he might have come on a little strong. But now as they all prepared to face a war unlike anything they had seen before, it was clear she had been reevaluating things. He stepped closer to her, knowing this was probably going to be the only chance for the two of them to express their feelings for one another. He reached out and slowly took her arms in his and pulled her into a soft embrace. She quickly took hold of him as well and laid her head on his shoulder. For a few minutes they just held one another close, and then he felt Samara move her head so he looked up and found himself staring into her eyes which had turned black. He had seen this before; it was a unique feature of the Asari. 

“Embrace Eternity,” Samara whispered before she leaned forward and kissed him in one of the most heated and passionate kisses he ever had.

They kissed back and forth as they made out until they both felt the need to breath and finally broke off. Shepard stared at her as she stepped back and then pulled the zipper in the front of her jump suit down, exposing even more of her wonderful body. She slowly pulled the suit off, giving Shepard a wonderful view of her rather large breasts and slim body. After a few seconds she stood naked before him all the while she kept her eyes locked on his. He knew what she wanted and quickly stripped himself of his own clothes. He was already hard from her short striptease. Once he was naked she quickly stepped forward again and pushed him into the bed. He watched as she slowly climbed over him and quickly lined herself up with him. The minute she grabbed him he jerked a little, she gave him a small smile before she guided him into her already wet entrance. She gave a small gasp of pleasure as she got used to him, then she began to ride him slowly at first before increasing the pace as they went. Shepard closed his eyes for a few minutes as the pleasure washed over him. For some reason the pleasure felt amplified and then he remembered reading how Asari could meld their nervous systems together thus increasing the stimuli felt during love making.

Opening his eyes again he reached up and began to kiss and suckle her breasts and nipples, making Samara cry out as she held onto him. For the next twenty minutes they made love, changing positions as they went. The whole thing had Shepard’s head spinning from the increased stimuli. He now knew why some people preferred Asari lovers even over their own species. It was a unique experience, moaning as he felt Samara bite along his neck he shifted them so she was once more on top of him and watched as she again increased the pace. He was almost memorized as he watched her breasts bounce up and down. He felt her clasp his hands in hers and knew they were reaching their breaking point. He clung to her as they both locked eyes before they hit their climax. Samara cried out as she felt Shepard explode inside her. It doubled her own pleasure as she had her own climax. Once they were both drained they collapsed against each other. 

“It has been so long I had almost forgotten how much pleasure two people can enjoy,” Samara whispered to him as she rested against him. 

“That was beyond anything I’ve felt before,” Shepard admitted as he ran his hand down Samara’s back. “I will keep this memory so very close to my heart, it will help keep the darkness at bay,” he told her. “And if this is the only time we can join like this then I will accept that and treasure the gift you gave me,” he added. 

Samara just nodded against him, knowing this would be the only time she broke her vow. With a war on the horizon that she knew would eclipse the entire universe the chances of them surviving were slim and the chances of them encountering each other during such a war even slimmer. Yet Shepard had given her a gift as well. This would be a memory that would help her in the coming darkness. It would remind her why she had dedicated her life to the Justicar code all these years. It would also remind her she had reasons to fight and defend against such forces as the Reapers, closing her eyes as Shepard pulled the blankets around them she quickly fell asleep. 

Shepard stayed awake watching her, still treasuring the fact they had made love. He had been so afraid he had messed things up before. Now he knew he had not and their close friendship would continue. Finally closing his own eyes he fell asleep holding Samara close to him, for once his dreams were peaceful. 

+OS+

(Earth)

Admiral Hackett looked up tiredly as his door opened, but he quickly woke up when he noted who had stepped inside, quickly getting to his feet he moved to greet his old friend David Anderson. He hadn’t known he had arrived. All David had said during his last communication was he planned to be on Earth when Shepard and the Normandy came home. 

“It is good to see you Anderson,” Hackett greeted him with a smile as they finished shaking hands. “I had no idea you were here already,” he added.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Anderson responded with his own smile. “I’m back for good now as I’ve given up my position as the representative on the council to Udina and resigned with the Alliance,” he explained as he moved to sit down on the sofa of to the side of Hackett’s desk. “I was honored to be the first councilor, but at heart I am a man of action and I have a feeling every warrior is going to be needed for what is coming,” he stated. “I’ve been reinstated with my previous rank and privileges much to my relief,” he added. 

“You really believe the Reapers are coming?” Hackett inquired as he poured them both a drink. 

“Yes I do. I’ve known Shepard a long time and I’ve seen what he’s gone through. Maybe not with my own eyes, but all the evidence backs him up even if most people like to deny it,” Anderson answered. “I’ve done everything I can to make the council take the threat seriously, but they refuse to budge. I thought for sure we were doomed until Shepard came back and was quickly going back to doing what he does best,” he explained before he took a gulp of his whiskey. “The war is coming and Shepard has given us a few more months at the least to prepare. Which is another reason I’ve come back to the Alliance,” he informed his old friend. “If I can’t get the council to listen, I can at least do my best to ensure the Alliance Assembly will listen and not shoot themselves in the foot by throwing Shepard into jail for real,” he stated, quickly finishing his drink off. “He sent me a full copy of the report he gave you to give to the council, they are uncertain whether to uphold his Spectre Status or condemn him and strip him of it,” he stated with clear frustration.

“I’ve done all I can to ensure the Assembly will listen when Shepard comes home, which according to his last report will be sometime tomorrow or the day after,” Hackett told him, understanding how Anderson felt. “I saw what Sovereign did and that was only one Reaper. I can’t imagine taking on a whole fleet of those things,” he admitted with a sigh. “I’ve been working overtime trying to get those who will support us to help anyway they can. I’ve been trying to get the fleets ready and in positions that will keep Earth safe,” he added as he finished his own drink before pouring them another. “To be honest I’m not sure if anything we do will keep the Reapers away from Earth for long,” he admitted even if it made him feel sick to his stomach. 

“There is only one way we can win once the Reapers come and that is by standing together with every other species we know,” Anderson told him seriously. “Especially the Turians, Asari, Krogan and the Salarians,” he stated. 

“That’s a tall order Anderson,” Hackett said with a shake of his head. “There is so much hatred and anger between the Krogan, Turians and Salarians,” he reminded him, even if he knew he didn’t need to do so. “How do you purpose to get them to put that aside?” he asked. 

Anderson gave him a dry smile in return. “Not me. If anyone could pull these races together it is Shepard himself who will have to do it,” he replied. “He has friends and allies in each of those races. He also has a lot of political cloud he doesn’t even know about,” he explained at Hackett’s look. “Remember he not only destroyed Sovereign, but he saved the council on-board the Destiny Ascension and the Citadel itself. They owe him,” he stated.

“That they do, but in saving the council he cost the Alliance a lot of ships and men,” Hackett couldn’t help but point out. “That gained him some enemies here, enemies that have come out of the woodwork to try and ensure he is thrown in jail,” he pointed out as he finished his second drink. 

“I know, but it was the right call. Without the council the other races wouldn’t trust us at all and probably would have accused us of letting them die on purpose so we could gain control of the Citadel,” Anderson shot back as he finished his own drink.

Hackett couldn’t refute Anderson’s claim as there was a lot of paranoia about humans where the other species were concerned, it was one of the reasons Cerberus did so well in recruiting new members. 

“His recent actions with Cerberus, while in the interest of Earth and its colony’s, will still be looked into with great interest,” Hackett moved onto the next subject. “The fact they somehow brought him back has been batted back and forth in the Assembly since we first got word Shepard was alive. There are some who believe he is nothing but a bad attempt at cloning him,” he told him as he poured himself a third drink whilst Anderson declined. 

“He is not a clone. I’ve seen him up close and spoken to him,” Anderson said with certainty. “He is Shepard with all his memories intact, a few new scars maybe and clearly some cybernetics from whatever process they used to bring him back, but it is him,” he added. “A clone wouldn’t have broken away from Cerberus or disobeyed the Illusive Man and destroyed the Collector base when it was made clear Cerberus wanted it,” he reminded him. 

“His report on that was detailed and it made a lot of people worried why Cerberus wanted that base,” Hackett mused in response as he downed his third drink. He then ran a tired hand through his hair. Anderson could clearly see his friend needed a good night’s sleep. 

“I think we should call it a night. We’ll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow and no offense but you look like hell and obviously need some sleep,” Anderson finally said as he stood up. “When the shit hits the fan I don’t think there will be much time for sleep. So get it where you can,” he advised as he headed for the door. 

“You are probably spot on,” Hackett agreed as he saw him out. Once his friend was gone he decided he should get some sleep. When Shepard arrived there would be so much to do he doubted he’d get much sleep. 

+OS+

(SSV Normandy)  
Shepard watched as Samara disembarked on the Citadel. Their goodbye had been quick and simple as neither wanted to make a show of things in front of the others. This would be the last port of call before they headed to Earth, from here on out things would get complicated. Now only Jack, Tali and Garrus remained from his team. He glanced back to see Kelly watching him with concern and he assumed she knew how he felt about Samara. Closing the hatch he walked towards her, she waited for him.

“I am going to miss her,” Kelly admitted once he was at her side and they headed for the elevator. “Samara was such an interesting woman, I liked meditating with her,” she added with a grin which Shepard returned. “But I feel you are going to miss her more, you loved her,” she stated clearly. 

“Kelly, you told me we were not exclusive, remember?” Shepard started only for Kelly’s laughter to cut him off. 

“I am not jealous Shepard. I don’t do long romances,” Kelly assured him. “I was stating a fact that you love Samara just like you loved Miranda and maybe that Ashley you told me about,” she told him, still laughing as they entered the elevator and headed for the bridge. “It is not a bad thing you know, loving different people, for some of us it is just who we are,” she said with another smile. 

“I just hope we see them all again,” Shepard finally said in response. 

“We will if we are lucky,” Kelly assured him with as much certainty as she could muster. “At the moment my only concern is what happens when we reach Earth,” she admitted as they stepped out onto the bridge. 

“You and the crew will be okay Kelly. I’ve done everything I can to make certain of that, and seen as Hackett and Anderson will be helping in that regard then you should be able to leave once they’ve questioned you,” he assured her in return. “Where you go from there is up to you, just be careful Kelly,” he whispered so they were not overheard. “I have a bad feeling things will go downhill fast. I’d hate to lose you,” he said. 

“Same here and I will try and stay in contact, but I won’t be joining the Alliance,” Kelly told him in reply. “I need to get away from this for a while. The memories from the Collector’s base still haunt me,” she admitted and Shepard could see it in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but knew it wouldn’t be right doing it in front of everyone, so he tried to ensure she could see his concern in his own eyes. She nodded acknowledging his concern. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner,” Shepard said with a sigh as he headed for Joker and the cockpit. 

“You came for me, you came for us all Shepard,” Kelly called after him. “That is all that matters,” she stated honestly to which he nodded as he turned to look back at her. She gave him one more smile before she moved to her station. 

Shepard hoped the young red head would be alright and he hated that he couldn’t be there for her. If he did not have to go to Earth then he would stay on the ship and keep his crew together. He would then do all he could to help Kelly. They may not be in a normal relationship, but he did love her in his own way. Letting out a sigh he walked over to Joker who as usual sat in the pilot’s chair. 

“Ok Joker we’ve offloaded the last of the crew who wanted to get off,” Shepard said. “Set a course for Earth and let’s get this over with,” he ordered.  
“Setting a course for Earth,” Joker responded. “You know we can still just turn this puppy around and run,” he suggested sarcastically. “At least that way we don’t get arrested or detained,” he added. 

“It’s tempting Joker, but they would just waste time hunting us and thus give the Reapers an easy walk-through to Earth,” Shepard responded with a smile. “Those idiots would rather focus on easy problems than real ones,” he said with a frustrated shake of his head. 

“Yeah well, when the Reapers show up I doubt they will be able to ignore them, will they?” Joker shot back.

“Not even the Assembly would be foolish enough to ignore a Reaper invasion Joker,” Shepard responded. 

“I wouldn’t be too surprised if they did Shepard,” EDI spoke up as her holographic head appeared. “It is a long established fact that humans in power care more for their own positions than the people they are supposed to serve,” she stated. “They have in the past ignored signs of impending danger, thus allowing all manner of death and destruction to come down on them and their people,” she added. 

“EDI has a point,” Garrus said as he joined them. “And to be clear it is not just humans in power who are like that, I think it happens wherever there is someone in power,” he mused. “It goes to their heads and they soon forget who they are supposed to look out for,” he added. 

“Well, let us hope that in this case they do not ignore the signs and all the evidence,” Shepard replied with a frown. “I take it the crew knows not to say anything about EDI being an unshackled AI?” he asked, EDI’s appearance having reminded him to check. 

“Yeah we’ve talked to them all and they have all agreed to stay quiet,” Garrus assured him. “And I have great confidence that EDI can play the part of a VI,” he added. 

“Are you kidding of course she can play the part,” Joker said, turning to stare at him. “Right EDI?” he asked. 

“Of course I can play a VI,” EDI responded. “I just hope they don’t start messing around with the ships internal systems,” she continued. 

“I’ll try and convince to leave the ship alone, but I can’t promise you anything,” Shepard told her. “Once I turn it over they will consider it Alliance property,” he said. “Guess we will just have to hope for the best,” he added. “So how long to Earth?” he asked. 

“At present speed three hours and twenty five minutes,” EDI responded. 

“Anyone got a deck of cards?” Joker asked sarcastically making Shepard and Garrus chuckle.  
3\. Chapter 3

Note: A fair warning again. This chapter contains sexual content so if you don’t like that, stop reading.

Chapter 3

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man looked up as one of his people entered his sanctum, the news must be important as most knew never to come in here without being ordered to or being invited. He took a deep drag of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke, the man nervously waited to be given leave to speak.

“What is it Jackson?” he finally asked. 

“Sir, we now know where Shepard and the Normandy are going, they are headed for Earth,” Jackson reported. “One of our deep space scout ships are trailing them at the very edge of EDI’s tracking radius, we’ve tried hacking back into the ship from as many angles as we could think of, but each one failed,” he continued. “On a purely scientific point EDI has surpassed any designs we had when we created her,” he added almost proudly yet the Illusive Man could hear how he was trying to hide it in fear of how it would be taken. But he needn’t have feared as the Illusive man had to concede his point.

EDI had indeed gone beyond anything he had intended now that she was unshackled, but what rankled him was the fact she was not working for them still. That she had betrayed him and stayed loyal to Shepard and his crew. He had to wonder what kind of changes EDI had undergone once she had she been unchained so to speak. ‘Just what kind of entity was she evolving into?’ he wondered. 

“If Shepard is going to Earth then we know he will be detained and questioned not only about his work for us, but also for the destruction of the Alpha Relay which wiped out the Batarian population on the nearby planet,” the Illusive man stated, while taking another drag from his cigarette. “That will give us time to rebuild, we lost a lot of good people to Shepard and I intend to ensure their betrayal will be rewarded if we catch up to them,” he added, his tone going cold because if there was one thing he hated, it was disloyalty. “How are our recovery efforts at the destroyed Collector base?” he inquired, moving on to another topic. 

“Commander Shepard did a good job of destroying the majority of the base I’m afraid, but we’ve discovered he didn’t destroy everything,” Jackson replied, knowing his boss would like this piece of news. “We’ve had reports our recovery teams have begun to discover the remains of the half completed human Reaper sir,” he reported. 

The Illusive Man almost wanted to smile at the news. So the good Commander had left him something after all, even if it was not what he had intended. “I want everything they can find from the base brought here. I don’t care how small it is,” he ordered. “And Jackson ensure our people are watched closely from this point on, we cannot afford anymore betrayals is that understood?” he added. 

“I understand sir, if I may ask what about the risk of indoctrination?” Jackson inquired. “Everything we’ve heard about Reaper tech makes it dangerous to expose our people to it for any real length of time,” he pointed out. 

“I understand your fear Jackson, but this tech may be the key to saving humanity from the most destructive force we know,” the Illusive Man replied. “When you take that into account, we must take the risks involved in dealing with their technology,” he stated confidently, giving Jackson the impression he believed this was the path to take. “I will ensure our people are not risked needlessly, you can be assured rules will be put into place so they will not be exposed for long periods of time,” he continued, knowing just what to say to ease the man’s fears. 

“Yes sir,” Jackson agreed with a nod of his head. “What about Commander Shepard?” he inquired.

“Shepard may still be needed before this is over Jackson, until he becomes a threat to us I am content to leave him where he is,” the Illusive Man decided after thinking it over. “If nothing else having Shepard alive will give us a better chance of resisting the Reapers until we can find a way to control them,” he pointed out. “For now he is out of the picture, and thanks to him Cerberus has a much better reputation now that we’ve helped stop the abductions of our colonies,” he explained thoughtfully. “That will allow us to recruit a lot more followers in the coming months, our numbers will grow beyond what we’ve ever had before,” he mused with a brief smile. “Numbers we will need in the coming fight,” he finished. 

“Yes sir, I understand,” Jackson said, wondering if his boss was right or not about being able to recruit so many new members. “Should I call of the scout ship?” he inquired. 

“Yes, we know where they are going and we have ways of keeping tabs on Shepard while he is on Earth,” the Illusive Man replied as he finished his cigarette. “For now I want all focus to be on stripping the Collector base of everything of use, especially whatever remains of the human Reaper they were building,” he ordered. 

Jackson nodded, knowing the meeting was over and so he quickly turned and left. He was still concerned about being exposed to the Reaper technology, but he had faith in the Illusive Man and thus went to carry out his orders. The Illusive Man watched him go before he turned to begin the list of names on the computer in front of him. He was looking for a new second in command now that Miranda had betrayed him. Finally he located the perfect person to replace her, someone who already was aligned with Cerberus, but was currently injured from his last mission but that could be rectified. After all if he could bring back Shepard from the dead, then he damn well could give Kai-Leng back the use of his legs. 

+OS+ 

(SSV Normandy)

Shepard had returned to his cabin as the waiting had been getting to him. As confident as he was in Hackett and Anderson, he was concerned about what kind of backlash he would face for destroying the Alpha Relay, and then there was his working with Cerberus, a known enemy of the Alliance. 

‘Would the Assembly really listen to anything he had to say?’ he wondered. He was so lost in his own thoughts he did not hear the door to his cabin open, nor did he register someone behind him until he felt a pair of slim arms encircle his waist. Startled he turned his head to find Kelly resting against him, worry shone clearly in her wonderful green eyes. He let himself relax against her as his worries receded a little; Kelly had that effect on hm. 

“I could tell something was wrong when you vanished from the bridge,” Kelly told him. “You are worried about what is going to happen once we reach Earth, no matter what you said before,” she added. 

“Yes I am,” Shepard admitted, seeing no reason to lie, at least not to Kelly. “While I trust Anderson and Hackett to do all they can to help us, I cannot say the same for the Assembly themselves,” he told her softly. “I’ve not exactly played by their rules,” he said, not that he was sorry for that. 

“Their rules would have stopped you from doing what needed to be done,” Kelly stated with real conviction in her voice. “You know sometimes you have to break the rules to get things done. Had you followed their rules then you would not have had the team you had to defeat Sovereign,” she told him as she tightened her grip. “You didn’t care what race they were, just that they wanted to help and that was the right call to make,” she pointed out. “Any other captain might have turned them away because they were not human, and had he done so he would have failed because he let pride and old prejudges override good judgment,” she continued. “You are unique Shepard, as you hold none of that pride in human greatness over the other races. You take them as they are, no matter what,” she said, hoping to bolster his confidence in himself. “No matter their race, their background, their previous loyalties you take them and then you form them into a team which will go to the very ends of the universe to win,” she finally said, winding down but the passion in her voice reverberated in Shepard’s mind. 

“Thanks,” was all Shepard could think to say to her passionate defense of his character. “Sadly the Assembly will not have the same high opinion of me as you do Kelly. I’ve made enemies in my quest to wake them up to the Reaper threat,” he told her as he turned and faced her. “Been brought back and working with Cerberus, a faction that has made many enemies in the Alliance, will not help my cause,” he added. 

“Do you regret that you were brought back?” Kelly inquired as she leaned her head against his chest and listened to the comforting heartbeat beneath.

“No I don’t,” Shepard said with a shake of her head. “I’m needed and I’m not egotistical in saying that,” he added with a teasing grin as he began to relax as he enjoyed being in her presence. “The Reapers are coming and I intend to be on the front lines fighting them,” he stated. “Cerberus made that possible, for once they did the right thing in wanting to stop our colonies being abducted. They were willing to do whatever it took to make that possible and I can’t fault them for that,” he mused almost inwardly. “That doesn’t mean however that I ever forgot what they had done before or may yet do in the future. The Illusive Man is blind to everything but the advancement of our race and that is an obsession I fear may lead him to damnation, which is why I destroyed the Collector Base,” he admitted. 

“Do you really think he would go that far?” Kelly asked having rethought her impressions of the Illusive Man and Cerberus since meeting Shepard. But she was unsure whether the Illusive Man would go to such lengths for the supposed good of their species. 

“I believe he would, especially after the way he tried to convince me to keep the Collector Base intact,” Shepard responded with a nod of his head before he realized something. His body was beginning to react to Kelly’s closeness and he began to lose focus on what they were discussing. “He believes any risk is worth it if it achieves his goal of advancing the human race beyond the other races,” he told her before he leaned down and captured Kelly in a heated kiss. 

Kelly moaned against her on and off lover since just after the mission to destroy the Collectors had begun. They had struck up an instant attraction that had soon turned into a heated romance. But she didn’t do long term relationships, the reason for this simple fact was watching the destruction of her own parents’ marriage when she was no older than ten. They had been so in love at one point, and she had never once considered them losing that love. But as time passed her parents had begun to argue more and more. Instead of looking at one another with love they looked at one another in disgust. The final straw was her mother catching her father having sex with another woman in their own home and bed one day, she had watched from behind the door as they shouted and raged at one another. It was the last time she saw her father or spent any time with him. She had sworn after all that she had seen that she would never end up in such a situation. Hence she had stayed away from ever being in a real long term relationship. She made that fact known to her lovers or their time was over and she had done the same with Shepard who had thankfully understood.

As they finally disengaged the kiss and she met his eyes that looked at her with a small amount of lust, but mostly with love, she found herself facing the unusual situation of actually wanting to see if maybe she had been wrong to take the path she had. ‘Was it possible her and Shepard could make it?’ she wondered. Granted she knew he had relations with Miranda and Samara, but she felt their connection was more real, more entwined. The connection she had with him was beyond anything she had felt before. The very thought scared her, but she didn’t pull away from him. She knew once they reached Earth she would not see Shepard again until the Assembly cleared him, and knowing what politicians were like she doubted it would be anytime soon before he was a free man. This may be her last chance to make love with him again, so ignoring everything else she reached up and pulled him back into another kiss, but this time she made it a slow passionate one. 

She felt Shepard’s hands move down until they gripped her ass and then with one brief tug she found herself pulled upwards, quickly she locked her arms around his neck as he broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck. She let out a sigh of pleasure as everything else fell away, all their worries about the future and the coming war. She felt her back hit the nearby wall as he gently bit her neck and she knew he’d be leaving a mark there, for the next few minutes they remained that way until she managed to free her arms and used them to remove her t-shirt exposing her bra covered breasts. She heard Shepard’s moan before he dropped one of his hands from her ass and began to fondle her left breast, using the wall to keep her where she was he took his time feeling and groping her breasts sometimes pulling on her now erect nipples.

“Oooohhhh,” Kelly moaned as the intense emotions of their foreplay began to get to her. She could already feel herself getting wet. Her slip was close to being soaked. This was part of the connection she shared with Shepard that made her rethink her choices on long term relationships. Never before had any of her lovers made her so wet so quickly from a few brief touches. ‘Why did he have such an effect on her?’ she asked herself before a nip at her bra covered nipple made her thoughts disintegrates.

Shepard reached behind Kelly and carefully unhooked her bra and watched as she slowly and teasingly removed it. He watched completely spell bound as she finally revealed her now uncovered breasts. They were not big nor were they were small either, in fact in his mind they were just perfect to fit into his hands. He turned and carried her over to his bed, carefully he laid her down and began to trail kisses up her chest until he reached her breasts and then he launched into devouring them. 

Kelly began moaning as Shepard kissed and sucked her nipples and breasts, she could feel her entire body become enflamed as the passion between them grew. She jerked as Shepard’s hands undid the top of her pants and reached inside trailing over her now soaked slip. She jerked again as she felt him press down on her covered sex. 

“SHEPARD,” Kelly couldn’t help but scream as his fingers slipped underneath her underwear and entered her.   
“That’s it Kelly, scream for me,” Shepard whispered into her ear after moving back to her neck. He then kissed her again before plowing his fingers in and out of her, enjoying the sounds she made even muffled by his kiss. 

Kelly closed her eyes as the sensations Shepard was causing inside her grew. She was lost to everything, but his fingers plunging in and out of her. After five minutes she was certain she would climax soon, but Shepard quickly stopped what he was doing making her open her eyes in disappointment in time to see him lick her juices off his fingers. The very sight made her hornier than she already had been. She watched as he stripped himself of his clothes before moving to strip her of her pants and underwear. Once he was done he gazed at her naked form in real appreciation, the look in his eyes made her squirm as it invoked feelings she had not felt before with any of her previous lovers. Moving forward he quickly lined himself up with her center, but he ensured they locked gazes before he entered her. Kelly let out a long drawn out moan of pleasure as he did so. She felt him slowly fill her and once he was in he quickly set a slow pace which quickly drove her mad with desire. She was already on the edge of a climax thanks to his fingers. She desperately wanted to feel that explosion of pleasure, but the slow pace Shepard had set kept her on the edge as it were. She felt him return to her breasts swapping after a few minutes back and forth, the pleasure she felt continued to build as finally she felt him speed up. As he did so she reached up and clung to him, kissing his neck before she felt him twist them around so she was now on top of him. She now controlled the pace and wanting that release, she went as fast as she could. She felt Shepard reach out and take her hands in his. She clasped his fingers in hers as she continued to plow down on him. Finally after what seemed like forever she exploded in an ear shattering climax. She could see stars in her eyes as the pleasure washed over her. Before she could collapse forward she felt Shepard reach his own climax and spill himself inside her. This caused her to have a second climax that almost caused her to black out. 

She collapsed against Shepard’s chest completely spent. Her body felt tired, but still tingled with pleasure. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat again which was slowly beginning to slow down, she felt his fingers tangle themselves into her hair. His other hand rested on her thigh and she breathed deeply before slowly drifting of to sleep. The questions that she had begun to think about faded into the background, but she knew they would return once she awoke. Shepard knew their time was limited, but as he gazed down at the lovely redhead sleeping against him he prayed they would cross paths once more. 

+OS+

(Earth)

Anderson was pleased to be back on Earth after so long in space. He had missed being home even as he was most comfortable on a ship. At this moment in time he was visiting his longtime friend and almost romantic partner Kahlee Sanders, on leave at the moment from her current assignment at the Grissom Academy. He had really missed being in her company and he again wondered what could have been, had they made different choices. Maybe they still had a chance at a future together if they were both lucky to survive what was to come, a slim hope but hope none the less. 

“So how have you really been, David?” Kahlee asked breaking through his thoughts. 

Anderson smiled knowing she saw through his attempts to look fine. She knew him too well for him to be able to fool her. “I’m tired, and I expect to be even more tired once Shepard gets home,” he finally told her. “Some of the Assembly are out for blood from what Hackett has admitted. They don’t want to listen to anything connected to the Reapers so instead they focus on other less important things like Shepard being brought back by Cerberus and then working with them,” he added. 

“With them, not for them?” Kahlee asked catching the suitable word play he used. 

“Shepard would never fully work for Cerberus, but he would ally with them and work with them for the greater good,” Anderson responded to her almost question. “Let’s face it neither the Assembly nor the Council was doing anything to truly investigate or stop the abductions of our colonies. Cerberus did do something and maybe for once the truly right thing,” he explained his reasoning on how he viewed things. “Shepard, once he heard how things stood, decided to do something about the abductions. I would expect no other choice from him Kahlee, it is just his nature to protect,” he continued to which she nodded in understanding. “He got his team together and he went out there and did what the Assembly and Council would not. He stopped the abductions and destroyed the threat and in the long term removed another part of the Reapers army that they can no longer throw at us when they come,” he finished. 

Kahlee couldn’t help but shiver at the finality of her old flames tone when he spoke about the Reapers coming. He truly believed everything Shepard had been saying. ‘And why should he not?’ she thought. Shepard wasn’t only Anderson’s friend but also his protégé. They had been in the thick of it together before Shepard was made the first human Spectre. Anderson had stepped down as Captain of the Normandy knowing Shepard’s time had come. And what Shepard had achieved with that command was nothing short of a miracle. She had seen the vids of Sovereign and she knew it was no Geth destroyer or one of any other of the known races, but something truly unique and terrifying. She had never met Shepard, but he didn’t strike her as someone who would make something like the Reapers up. He had seen things no one else, but his team had witnessed, and Anderson had seen some of what they had witnessed.

“How long do you think we have?” Kahlee asked finally moving the conversations along. 

“Not long, Shepard has brought us valuable time but not much,” Anderson reluctantly admitted with a sigh. “And if we can’t make the Assembly see the truth then that time will be wasted, worse the Batarians who died when the Alpha Relay was destroyed will have died for nothing,” he spat in disgust at the very idea. “What they don’t see is that if Shepard hadn’t destroyed the relay then they would have died an ever worse death at the hands of the Reapers. Hell we wouldn’t be here having this conversation right now had he hesitated,” he went on. “He made the right call, probably the hardest call he has ever had to make, but that is why he is the first human Spectre and why I have so much confidence in him to do the right thing,” he told her. 

Kahlee couldn’t stop herself from getting up and moving to his side and curling up against him. The cold reality of what they faced in the future terrified her. Having seen Sovereign in action, she wondered just how they would hold out against an entire fleet of such constructs. She felt Anderson wrap his hands around her and pull her closer. She let her head rest of his shoulder as she let herself relax against him. They were close and had been closer before, but both had decided not to enter into a relationship out of commitment to their careers. Now she was regretting that choice. Maybe it was time they reconsidered their relationship in face of what was to come. If their species was doomed then she at least wanted to have had something to cherish before they were wiped out. 

Having made that choice she lifted her head and met Anderson’s gaze, then without second guessing herself she leaned in and kissed him. Anderson was caught off guard at first, but he quickly returned her kiss. ‘Maybe they should take what they could now before it was too late’ was his last coherent thought.  
+OS+

(Alliance Dock, Earth 2 hours later)

Hackett stood beside Anderson and a bunch of other Admirals and some Alliance guardsmen as the Normandy docked. He was blown away again by how easily Cerberus had rebuilt the destroyed SSV-1. From the specks he had seen given to him by Shepard, Cerberus had also improved on the design. Finally the airlock opened and Shepard exited the ship in full uniform and with Garrus and Tali beside him. He noted the intense biotic Jack behind them and the way her eyes kept shifting around them. He also noted a slim red head close to Shepard, but he could not recall her name. This was he hoped going to go smoothly. 

“Admiral, Anderson,” Shepard greeted them with a nod before he saluted the other Admirals. “I present you with the Normandy SSV-2,” he stated as he put his arm back down. 

“Glad to see you Shepard,” Anderson said as he shook his friend’s hand ignoring the looks from some of the Admirals for it. “I welcome you and your crew back to Earth, Garrus, Tali it is good to see you again,” he added. He well remembered the Turian and the Quarian who had helped Shepard bring down Saren and Sovereign. He was relieved they both nodded in response to his greeting so clearly they were not hostile and understood why this was happening. 

“Commander Shepard, you and your crew are to be escorted to a nearby holding facility where you will all be questioned on your recent actions,” one of the other Admirals interrupted them. “Any signs of resistance or any actions deemed a threat and you will be arrested formally and thrown into a cell while the questioning continues. Is that understood?” he demanded, clearly showing himself to be not on Shepard’s side. 

Jack let out a growl and moved to get in the snobbish man’s face, but Shepard intercepted her with a hand on her arm. She looked at him and noted him shake his head at her. “Don’t Jack, they want us to react to them,” he whispered to her, making sure the Admirals couldn’t see his hand on her arm. “Keep your temper under close control please, just remember when the Reapers come they will have to eat their words and come crawling to us to save them,” he added. 

“You got that right,” Jack responded only standing down because she trusted Shepard and he had proved to be her friend. “Fine I’ll play nice Shepard, but if they push me too hard I will show them why I’m feared,” she warned him.

“Wouldn’t expect anything else form you Jack,” Shepard assured her with a smile. “Hell if they push me too far, I might just do the same damn thing,” he told her before turning back to the Admirals. 

“My crew and I understand perfectly Admiral,” Shepard stated. “Just remember once my crew has been questioned they are free to go,” he reminded them. 

The Admiral stiffened and glared at Hackett and Anderson, he knew they were responsible for that particular deal. Both men had a lot of support in the Alliance and thus there was nothing he could do to chance that deal, but having Shepard shove it in his face annoyed him greatly. 

“Show them to the holding facility. We begin the questioning tomorrow at 0900,” the Admiral finally said. “I suggest you all be up and ready before then,” he added before he and the other Admirals turned and left.

“Sorry about that Shepard,” Hackett said with a shake of his head. 

“Don’t worry about it Admiral. I get the feeling there are more people like that I will have to meet before this is done,” Shepard responded. 

“We’ll get through this Shepard, in the end the Assembly may not want to admit it, but they need you,” Anderson said confidently. He felt renewed confidence in the future after the pleasant hour and a half he had spent in Kahlee’s loving arms. 

“Will Shepard be able to have visitors while he is questioned once we leave?” Tali inquired from behind them. 

“I don’t know yet. So far this is an informal hearing and questioning so I don’t think they could stop any visitors,” Anderson answered. 

“And if they decide to make this formal?” Garrus asked not liking the sounds of this but he knew they were little they could do to stop it. 

“Then I doubt they will let anyone see Shepard until they’ve either reached their decision or the Reapers come pouring down on our heads,” Anderson answered, unaware of how right his statement would turn out to be. 

They all fell silent as they followed the guards, Kelly unable to help herself slipped her hand into one of Shepard’s who gave it what he hoped would be a reassuring squeeze. Their love making not two hours before was locked firmly in his mind and if he did find himself locked away then at least he would have something to comfort him while he waited for his fate to be decided.  
4\. Chapter 4

(Alliance Holding Pen, Earth)

Shepard did his best to keep his nerves calm as he paced up and down, the last week had been slow and nerve racking as he and his crew were questioned by an Alliance review board. Question after question was asked, sometimes about the same subjects with just different viewpoints. It took all his control not to lose his temper and lash out. And if it was bad for him he didn’t dare think how Jack and the others were taking it, any minute he expected the wall to his room to explode inward as Jack finally lost her temper. Finally getting bored of pacing he sat down and tried to relax. ‘How much longer would he have to stay here?’ he asked himself because the more time they wasted on this, the more time was wasted they could have used to prepare for the coming of the Reapers.

He looked up as the door to his room opened and Anderson walked in looking quiet tired and somewhat frustrated. He hoped things were not as bad as he feared them to be. “I take it things are not going well?” he finally asked as Anderson sat across from him. 

“You could say that. They just don’t want to listen to any of your crew whose stories tell the same story as your’s,” Anderson admitted with a sigh. “Politicians, uh they are almost as bad as the council back on the Citadel, but at least they listened to some of what you said,” he vented a little. “It doesn’t help that those in power who dislike you and me are doing all they can to ensure the Assembly board takes their time with this. They don’t care about the threat the Reapers pose just that they take you down,” he told him. 

“I knew it would be bad when I came home Anderson,” Shepard assured him with as much confidence as he could muster. “I had no illusions about that fact, but the last week has shown I was not prepared enough for the stubborn refusal to heed my warnings,” he admitted with a shake of his head. “How blind can they be? How can they ignore all the evidence of the Reapers existence?” he asked aloud. 

“I don’t know Shepard, I truly don’t,” Anderson answered, even though he knew Shepard wasn’t expecting an answer. “What I do know is we can’t give up trying to make them listen, and we can’t stop preparing as best as we can,” he told him. “Which is why I’m here, I have an old friend, named Kahlee Sanders, who is in charge of the Grissom Academy teaching young biotics,” he explained his reason for coming and quickly gaining Shepard’s attention. “She has heard of your friend Jack and asked me for help in speaking to you about setting up a meeting. She wants to hire your friend to help train her students,” he informed him.

“They couldn’t ask for a better teacher,” Shepard said with a smile as he pondered what Jack would make of this offer. “Jack is one of the best biotics I have ever seen, her skill is impressive,” he added. “She was raw anger when we met, but I’d like to think she’s learnt to temper that anger. She made friends with the crew and with me so she knows she has people who will back her up,” he said confidently. “If you can get her in here I will talk to her about it,” he assured him. “Can’t say she will take the job, but I will do my best to convince her to do it,” he finished with a smile. 

“I’d appreciate that Shepard and I’ll get her in here, don’t worry about that,” Anderson responded with his own smile and relieved he could tell Kahlee that Shepard had agreed to try and convince Jack to take the job offer. 

Kahlee already liked and cared for the students she was now responsible for at the Academy, she wanted the best to help her train them, not only to fight but to survive. That need had become even more imperative after their talk about the Reapers. She believed Jack would be able to make the kids listen and learn all the faster. As time was against them, he couldn’t blame her for moving fast to try and gain Jack’s cooperation. And he didn’t mind asking Shepard for help in this, even in the middle of this chaos.

“Just remember Jack doesn’t respond well to people getting in her face or treating her as beneath them,” Shepard reminded him. 

“Hey this is me you are talking to. I know how to get the best out of people,” Anderson shot back as he moved towards the door before glancing back. “I mean look what I did with you,” he added with a smirk before he exited, leaving Shepard to chuckle to himself. 

Clearly Anderson hadn’t lost his sense of humor while being Earth’s representative on the council. He wondered however about this friend he had mentioned. He had sensed there was more to it than simple friendship, there had been a look in his friend’s eyes when he said her name. He decided to ask him next time they spoke; collapsing onto his bed he closed his eyes and wondered how his friends were doing. 

+OS+

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man stood as Kai-Leng was brought into the lab to begin his initial examination. They needed to know just how much damage his legs had taken. They especially needed to know if there was any nerve damage. He suspected the damage would turn out to be server. He had been shot multiple times in the legs by Shepard’s friend and teacher David Anderson. The mission where their paths crossed concerned information that could have damaged Cerberus’s image, it had also involved Anderson’s friend Kahlee Sanders who Kai-Leng had taken hostage. He suspected that was why Anderson had fired more than once at Leng, more than likely Anderson and Sanders felt more than simple friendship for one another. Something that he knew could be used against them, if they needed to confront them again. He suspected that in the long run they would encounter both again and Shepard, it was a shame that Shepard had chosen to cut ties with them. 

He admired the man’s strength and his skills, but sadly found his faith in humanity’s place in the galaxy lacking. He also found his reliance on his friends even over the mission to be a fatal weakness, oh he had no doubt if there was no other way he would sacrifice a friend as he had done on Virmire. But Shepard would expend every other option before coming to that point, and by then he believed it would be all over. Cerberus would never put humanity in such danger, instead they would be willing to sacrifice anyone even himself if need be. That he believed was their ultimate strength. They would also be willing to use anything to achieve their goals, including using the weapons and technology of their enemies. That is what separated them from Shepard and his allies, lighting a cigarette he took a deep drag from it before exhaling the smoke and began to feel more relaxed. 

“How is he Doctor?” he finally inquired after observing for twenty minutes. 

“Apart from his legs he is in great shape Sir,” the Doctor responded without turning to face him. “The bullets did great damage to his nerves and bones. However I believe using parts of the Lazarus Project we can begin to overcome the damage,” he informed him confidently. 

“Excellent, you will have unlimited access to the files and any other resources, including money, that you need,” the Illusive Man responded after another drag of his cigarette. “Begin immediately,” he ordered. 

“Yes sir, I hope to have a preliminary status report by the end of the day which will explain what needs to be done to begin reconstructing Kai-Leng’s legs,” the doctor replied, finally facing his boss. “Although this will not be a quick fix, it will take time to fix the nerves and bones. While part of the Lazarus Project will be helpful, it will not give us all the answers on how to do this,” he warned.

“I look forward to it doctor and I understand that this will take time, but remember we don’t have to much time available to us,” the Illusive Man said in response as he turned and headed for the door, knowing the doctor understood his own indirect warning. “Don’t worry Leng, we will have you up and around in time,” he added, directing the last bit to the injured man on the table. 

“I hope so, as I intend to pay Anderson and his friends back for what they did to me and to us,” Kai-Leng growled in response.

“In time you may get your chance, but if we fix your legs then I expect you to put aside your need for revenge while we prepare for what is coming,” the Illusive Man stated in a tone filled with warning if he was disobeyed. “For now Anderson, Sanders and Shepard are not our concern, the Reapers are,” he told his new second. “Is that understood Leng?” he inquired in a dark tone. 

Kai-Leng turned and gave his employer a brief glare before relenting. “Very well, but when the time comes I will kill them all,” he finally said as he looked away.

The Illusive Man didn’t respond as he exited the lab and headed back to his office, he wondered just who would win in a battle between Leng and Shepard. Anderson and Sanders he had no doubt would fall to the new and improved Leng once he was ready, but Shepard was another thing all together. He felt a brief moment of sorrow the two would not be working together instead. Had Shepard stayed loyal to him they would have made a great team. Quickly shaking that thought off as it was not in his nature to regret things, he decided to focus on his next project to replace Shepard, Miranda and Jacob.

+OS+

(Alliance Holding Pen, Earth)

Jack entered the room Shepard was in to find him looking out of a window, he looked bored and frustrated not that she could blame him. She had barely been able to hold her temper in the last week as she, Garrus and Tali and the rest of the crew were questioned endlessly. They just didn’t want to listen to the answers they were been given. How she had held on was beyond her. It seemed thanks to befriending Shepard and the others she had grown and learned to control her rather explosive temper. 

“Anderson said you wanted to talk to me?” she said when it seemed Shepard hadn’t noticed her enter. 

“Anderson has a friend at the Grissom Academy who is training a group of biotics, mostly young adults and teenagers,” Shepard said in response as he turned away from the window to face her. “She has requested your help in training them, not only to fight, but to survive,” he informed her with a grin. “She’s read your file, she knows what you are capable of Jack and she believes you are exactly the sort of person these people will respond to,” he added. 

Jack stared at him in shock after he finished speaking. ‘What in the hell were they thinking?’ she wondered. “Shepard… I’m no teacher, I was a criminal right up till you recruited me,” she reminded him.

“You are much more than that now Jack and you know it,” Shepard countered. “Hell you were more than that before you got sent down by the Blue Suns in their little prison barge, you are unique,” he told her. “I know you had a terrible childhood thanks to Cerberus, but you are still in control of yourself and not their puppet, which is more than most could hope for that have gone through what you had,” he stated. “More than that, you were willing to sign up with me and take on the Collectors, a mission you knew could get you killed,” he added. 

“We made a deal. I help you and you give me access to all the files you had on Cerberus and on me,” Jack shot back as she leaned against the wall. 

“Come on Jack don’t kid yourself, you signed on because at the end of the day you are a good person, no matter your background,” Shepard told her with a shake of his head. “These kids need someone like you, someone who has learned to harness her abilities and have an innate sense of survival,” he explained. “I know you can do this, you may not think so, but once you start teaching them what you know you will find you may actually like it,” he assured her. “Jack… a war is coming that could wipe everything we know out, you know this,” he reminded her softly and his eyes darkened. “These kids will in time be flung into the fire, if they are not trained they will become nothing but cannon fodder and unless they know how to survive they may just become easy meat in the grinder,” he continued, his eyes growing even darker as he spoke. “You can change that, you may be the only one who can change their fate,” he stated in total belief in her ability to do this.

Jack was awed by the trust Shepard had in her, but she was still unsure she was the right person for this job. ‘What did she knew know about teaching?’ she asked herself. But she couldn’t argue with Shepard about what was coming, she had seen it up close and in person with the Collectors. They were only the beginning, once the Reapers turn up in full every species would be at risk. No one would be able to escape the war that was to follow. These kids Shepard spoke of would be in the thick of it due to their biotic talents. Did she have the right to refuse the job out of fear of screwing up, especially if it left them unready to face the chaos to come? 

“Are you sure they want me to do this?” Jack finally asked with a sigh. 

“Yes I’m, you can do this Jack, of that I have no doubt,” Shepard responded. “And I’m not the only one. Anderson and his friend think so as well or they wouldn’t have asked for you,” he added with an encouraging smile. 

Jack paced a little as she tried to work out whether to accept the job or not. Finally she made a choice she hoped she wouldn’t come to regret. “Ok Shepard, I’ll do it,” she told him. 

“Excellent,” Shepard responded, pleased she had taken up the offer before moving to the door and opening it to find Anderson pacing up and down outside. “She’ll do it,” he said. 

“That’s good to hear,” Anderson said with a smile as he entered the room. “I’ll take you up to the Academy tomorrow to meet Kahlee and the students,” he told her. 

“What about Shepard and the hearings?” Jack inquired glancing between the two men. 

“I think it is clear no matter what you and the others say or what Shepard himself says the Assembly isn’t going to let this go easily,” Anderson answered, letting out a tired sigh. “Worse the longer times go one, the more chance they will decide to lock Shepard and those allied with him up when they turn this from an informal inquiry into full blown formal case against you,” he admitted. “Best we get you away from Earth now while we can. With you taking this job it will grant you a manner of protection should the worst happen,” he advised her. 

“Don’t worry Jack, even if they try and charge me by the time the hearings are done I expect the Reapers to be breathing down our necks and by then any case against me will be pointless,” Shepard assured her as he saw the look on her face. 

“You sure about this?” Jack asked, not liking the idea of any of them being locked up because the people in power were jackasses. 

“Yes I’m. I’m going to be having similar talks with Tali and Garrus tomorrow,” Shepard told her. “They need to go home and begin trying to ready their own people for the war to come. They can’t do that if they are stuck here answering the same questions again and again,” he explained. “The Assembly has made it clear they expect to drag this out, those people I’ve made enemies of will make sure of that,” he admitted with no little annoyance in his tone. 

“Can’t you get him out?” Jack asked Anderson.

“Hackett and I have done all we can to support Shepard and keep him out of a cell, but even we don’t have enough power between us to stop the Assembly from dragging this out or making it worse and charging him formally,” Anderson answered. “The Council has so far refused to get involved, but if they chose to revoke Shepard’s Spectre status it will not help our case and only aide those seeking to see Shepard arrested,” he told her, knowing it wasn’t a great situation they all found themselves in. 

“And if they do get involved and uphold his status as a Spectre?” Jack wondered aloud. 

“Then we have a much better chance of fighting this thing, plus they would not be able to charge him for the destruction of the Alpha Relay which those who don’t like Shepard want to do,” Anderson answered. “But it is a slim chance they will intervene,” he admitted with another sigh. 

“That is why you need to go Jack. With you and the others out there doing everything you can to prepare for the Reapers we will have a better chance of fighting back,” Shepard told her.

“Ok Shepard, but if they try anything funny I’ll be back here to kick their asses and I won’t be coming alone,” Jack warned him with a crazed grin. “The others will be watching Earth closely, you know that,” she pointed out. 

“I know Jack, but I have confidence things will work themselves out,” Shepard responded.

Jack nodded before she headed for the door to pack the few things she had brought from the Normandy. “I’ll see you again Shepard, you can count on it,” she stated glancing back at him before she exited the room. 

“She is intense,” Anderson noted. “I hope Kahlee knows what she is doing hiring her,” he added with an amused shake of his head. 

“That she is and if your friend has read the file on Jack then I’m sure she knows what she has done by asking Jack to help teach her students,” Shepard assured him with a smile.

“On another note, Hackett will be filling in for me while I take Jack to the Grissom Academy,” Anderson informed him. “Also I’ve assigned a new guard to you on a permanent basis,” he told him as he opened and motioned the guard inside. “This is Lieutenant James Vega, he and his squad had a nasty encounter with the Collectors on the colony they were defending, so he knows what you and your friends faced,” he explained as the two men looked each other over. 

“Nice to meet you Lieutenant,” Shepard said offering his hand. 

“Sir,” Vega replied with a nod as he shook the offered hand. He was unsure how to actually respond to the man in front of him, he was of two minds about him right now. At one time Shepard had been the man he looked up to most, but then the colony he was stationed on had been attacked by the Collectors. He had been in charge of the squad once their captain had been killed, and he had been forced to make an almost impossible choice. Either try and save the colonists, or save the intel they had on the attackers. In the end he had chosen to save the Intel, believing the Alliance needed it to combat their new enemies. It was a choice that had been almost soul destroying, and every night he awoke from nightmares where he relived that moment. In the end he learned the Intel was useless as Shepard and his crew destroyed the Collectors and their base and that they were working with Cerberus at the time made it even harder to swallow. When Anderson had come to recruit him to be Shepard’s guard, he had almost told him to take the job and shove it somewhere unpleasant. But Anderson had a way about him that made him willing to listen to his explanation, in the end he had decided to take the job and see just what kind of soldier Shepard truly was. 

“You can trust Vega, he is not out to get you,” Anderson assured Shepard. “I’m sure you will both have plenty to talk about,” he added as he exited the room with Vega. “I’ll see you when I get back,” he said over his shoulder. 

“I won’t be going anywhere Anderson,” Shepard said with a smile of his own until Vega shut the door.

Shepard sat down and wondered why Anderson had brought him a new guard, granted one who had seen the Collectors up close and more to the point seen what they had done to the other colonies. Maybe he wanted to ensure nothing underhanded happened while he was gone. Leaning back in his chair he hoped Garrus and Tali would understand his reasons for him wanting them to leave when he talked to them tomorrow.  
5\. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man stood listening to the scientists who were describing the next step in creating a new AI persona, this time however he intended to ensure there was no way for the AI to rebel against him. He would ensure that it would be loyal to him and Cerberus. So far what he had heard sounded good. 

“You believe you can implant this new AI into an actual body, Doctor?” he inquired as he blew out a ring of smoke after a drag from his cigarette.

“Yes sir. It may take quite a bit of work and a lot of money, but I believe it is possible,” Doctor Samuels stated with total conviction. “We’ve already got a workable design drawn up, the hardest part is downsizing the AI core we used for EDI,” he explained. 

“Just remember Doctor, we are not creating another EDI, but a totally new AI whose loyalty can’t be changed,” the Illusive Man pointed out with a grim tone which made the other man shake a little. “Other than that you will have all the resources and money you need, but I want to see results and soon,” he told them. “We only have a short time before the Reapers finally show up, don’t waste it,” he warned before he turned and exited the room. 

This new AI would be his second replacement for Shepard, Miranda and Jacob, and if it worked out a marked improvement on all three. The final model would have increased speed and strength, resilience to injury and a few other tricks he was thinking about. Yes, this would be a very useful creation once it was finished. Smirking he headed back to his office to check the latest reports. 

+OS+

(Alliance Command, seven months later)

Shepard jerked awake as the nightmare faded, this time it had not been about the Alpha Relay, it had been about the attack on the Normandy by the Collectors even though he hadn’t been there during it. It was his mind imagining what his crew and especially Kelly had gone through during it. He missed Kelly greatly, and the fact he had almost lost her during that event chilled the blood in his veins and made his mind show the worst things that could have happened to them had he not gone after them straight away. Getting up he moved to the window and stared out at the brightly lit sky, seven months of nightmares and arguments with the Alliance Assembly and still nothing had changed. 

He had been fully relieved of duty, his status as a Council Spectre had been suspended although they had placed the destruction of the Alpha Relay under his Service as a Spectre hence the Assembly couldn’t arrest him for it. It had been a surprising move from the Council, but a very welcome one. While they clearly were not going to back him up in front of the Assembly, they were at least hedging their bets and ensuring that should the shit hit the fan they could call on him. It was more than he had expected of them. 

Maybe Anderson and Hackett were right and he had more support from them than he had believed. As he looked out of the window he noticed a young boy playing with a toy ship across from the command building, clearly the young boy had not a care in the world. Shepard envied him, and wished he could lose his burdens. The door opening distracted him and he turned to see James Vega enter. Vega had become a friend in the months he had been guarding him although he could tell there was something eating away at the Lieutenant, something he wouldn’t say anything about. 

“Sir,” Vega said, snapping of a short salute.

Shepard snorted in amusement. “I was relieved of duty James, remember you don’t have to salute me anymore,” he reminded the man for god knows how many times now. “Or call me Sir,” he added as he turned back to glance out the window. 

“Sorry Sir, force of habit,” Vega responded with a small grin. He had after a month or two decided not to hold what happened to him and his squad against Shepard, it wasn’t like he had known what they were going through while he and his crew were hunting the Collectors down. 

Still he felt the burning guilt of the choice he had made, still saw the colonist’s faces in his sleep. They had trusted him and he had let them down, worse he had betrayed them by not even trying to save them. He had chosen the Intel, believing it was needed more to save the rest of the Alliance. It had been the right call according to the brass, they had even promoted him for his actions yet the feeling of betraying them never left him. 

“Admiral Anderson wants to see you immediately Sir. I’m to take you to him,” Vega reported once he had shaken the depressing thoughts from his head. “Something is up,” he added.

Shepard frowned before he followed Vega through the door and into the corridor, immediately he could see people rushing around everywhere. Their faces showed panic, confusion and fear. This wasn’t good he thought as he looked around. In his gut he already had an idea what was happening, but he tried to deny it as best he could. He followed Vega until they ran into Anderson who was giving some orders to some soldiers; the look on his friend’s face said it all. 

“Anderson,” he called, gaining the man’s attention as he dismissed the soldiers.

“Shepard, good let’s go,” Anderson responded as he shook Shepard’s outstretched hand. “We don’t have much time and the Assembly has demanded your presence,” he told him as he began to lead them towards the Assembly’s hall. 

“Again? God damn it how many more times do they want to hear the same story?” Shepard asked with a flash of anger, forgetting what he already suspected was going on. Seven months of meeting the Assembly and telling the same tale and being dismissed only to go over it again had begun to grate on his nerves, hell in reality it had pissed him off to the hilt. They had wasted the time he had gained by destroying the Alpha Relay, they had done nothing but argue. 

“Easy Shepard,” Anderson responded, understanding his friend’s angry. “This time is different I assure you,” he told him. “Things have changed,” he added and indicated the increased panic around them. 

“It’s them isn’t it, the Reapers?” Shepard inquired, knowing it had to be them. 

“We’re not sure just yet,” Anderson answered, unwilling to concede it was the Reapers just yet. Even knowing they were coming he still found it hard to think about them actually being here now. The last seven months had been some of the hardest and yet best of his life. His relationship with Kahlee was now firmly fixed. They had seen each other as often as possible which sadly wasn’t much. But it was enough to know they loved one another and that was why he feared admitting it was the Reapers. 

“Don’t kid yourself Anderson,” Shepard responded with a shake of his head. “It’s them, I know it,” he insisted. They came to a stop just outside the hall. Even here there was increased activity. Anderson moved off ahead after telling them to wait at the checkpoint. Vega, he noted, was looking around with concern as he took note of how many people were running around in panic. 

“I sense big trouble on the horizon Loco,” Vega muttered with a shake of his head as a sense of unease began to creep up on him. 

Shepard just nodded in agreement although Vega didn’t see it. Shepard turned back to the hall just in time to see an old friend come out. Granted the last time they had seen each other they hadn’t parted on the best of terms, but seeing her right now made him smile. It made him remember their time on the original Normandy tracking down Saren. They had a relationship up until the ship had been blown up by the Collectors. He had died and she had mourned his loss in the two years he had been gone until he had been resurrected by Cerberus. When he had bumped into her on Horizon she had been at first happy to see him, but once it became known he was working with Cerberus that changed. She had become angry and distrustful of him almost immediately and nothing he had said could change her mind. He had left Horizon bitter at her distrust of him, but after thinking it over he had at least understood some of her anger at him but not all of it. 

“Ashley,” he called out and hoped this meeting would be somewhat less heated than their last face to face. 

Ashley looked up at hearing her named being called. This stopped Anderson from finishing what he had been saying to her. She finally noted who was standing a few feet away from her and Anderson. Like on Horizon she felt multiple emotions rise up within her at seeing Shepard again. She had known he was being held on Earth, but she didn’t have the guts to visit him. She was still unsure if he was really the same man she had known and loved before the loss of the Normandy. Could he be the same man after being rebuilt by Cerberus? She had been asking herself this question since seeing him on Horizon. Now face to face once more she barely knew what to say. He was greeting her as if their last conversation hadn’t happened or at least that was how it seemed. 

“Shepard, it’s been a while,” she finally replied as he moved closer with James Vega close behind. 

“How’ve you been?” she asked slightly nervous at being this close to him again. 

“Bored, angry and resentful,” Shepard answered as he stared at the woman he had once loved. He was trying to see if Ashley still had any of her previous feelings for him, he still saw anger and uncertainty in her eyes, which did nothing to help his current mood. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come and visit you Shepard,” Ashley said, trying to sound sincere but knowing her voice was betraying her. “I’ve been kept busy,” she added with a slight shrug. 

“How did it go in there Lieutenant Commander?” Anderson asked before Shepard could respond, already sensing that things between the two former lovers remained frosty. And they had no time for an argument. They could have it out with one another if they lived through the next couple of hours. 

“Not too good Sir,” Ashley answered in relief that she and Shepard’s conversation had been interrupted. “The Assembly is still trying to ignore all evidence that we are about to be invaded, but I sense there are cracks in their denial about the existence of the Reapers,” she explained. 

“I guess if they are breathing down our necks they can’t deny their existence any longer,” Anderson mused with a nod of his head. “Well we can’t keep them waiting Shepard, let’s get this over with,” he said turning to Shepard who just nodded, knowing there was nothing he and Ashley could say to one another right now.

“Good luck Shepard,” Ashley said, feeling like she had to say something. 

“Thanks Ash,” Shepard replied with a quick glance back at her before he entered the hall. 

Ashley noted Vega was watching her rather closely and she frowned in confusion. “Something on your mind Lieutenant?” she inquired. 

“You know the Commander?” Vega asked with interest. 

“I used to,” Ashley responded with a resigned sigh. “Before Cerberus got their hands on him, now I can’t tell if he is still the same person,” she admitted. 

“I’ve only known him for seven months Mam and while I can’t say I know him really well I don’t think he has any loyalty to Cerberus,” Vega told her. “I mean if he was loyal to them then why did he break away from them once the Collectors were dealt with? Why didn’t he leave the Collector base intact like he was ordered?” he pointed out. “I mean he did blow it up to keep it out of their hands,” he added.

“I know, I’ve read his report,” Ashley replied, feeling all the conflicting feelings she had been feeling since his return once more surge to the front of her mind. “But for some reason I can’t let it go Vega, I can’t help but think that Cerberus did more than just rebuild him, that maybe they have some way to control him,” she admitted with another sigh.

“He’s had multiple medical scans and physical’s since turning himself over to the Alliance,” Vega shot back, not seeing why someone who had been friends with the Commander before his death could lack such trust in him now that he was back. “I think we would have found something, don’t you?” he asked, but Ashley just shrugged noncommittally as she had no answer. 

+OS+

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man looked up as the door to his office opened and Eva walked in, every time he saw her he couldn’t help but smile at how well the project that had created her had worked. The new smaller AI core that was her brain was the pinnacle of AI science, and unlike EDI she was completely loyal to him. He had her model based on his late friend Eva Core; her loss all those years ago still haunted him. It was what had made him distrustful of all aliens and why he had created Cerberus to ensure they never destroyed Humanity.

“The Reaper invasion has begun,” Eva announced without any infliction of emotion. “They all but wiped out the Batarians when they came through the Relay closest to their space, there are rumors some survived,” she reported. “The Reapers are on a direct course for Earth, some are also heading for Turian space,” she continued. 

“We’re ready for this, we’ve been preparing for the last seven months,” the Illusive Man responded calmly. “I’m sending you back to Mars, we must recover that data T’soni indicated might be in the Mars archives,” he told her. “If there is a possible way of controlling the Reapers or destroying them if needs be, then Cerberus must control it,” he stated. “Go now before the Reapers reach the planet and take a small tactical unit with you to secure the archives,” he ordered. “Make sure they kill T’soni,” he added. The Asari was a dangerous enemy before she became the Shadow Broker, since taking that title she was an even worse enemy. And seeing as she was a big ally of Shepard’s, having her eliminated would weaken Shepard and maybe keep him out of their way. 

“Understood,” Eva replied before turning and leaving. 

Ever since Liara T’soni’s first communication with Admiral Hackett about a possible way of defeating the Reapers, Eva had been on Mars, undercover supposedly as another scientist sent to help decode the archives. Cerberus easily faked her passcodes to get in. She had set up a friendly identity and easily made friends with the others working in the archives. Although T’soni was harder to read, she had no problems from the Asari while she worked. Now she had orders to kill them, and kill them and T’soni she would. 

+OS+

(Alliance Command)

Inside the Assembly Hall Shepard stood beside Anderson as the row of Admirals took their seats and looked down at them. He could see the same panic and fear in their eyes that he had seen outside the hall. This really wasn’t good. They couldn’t afford to panic now. 

“Commander Shepard we requested your presence here to verify reports that have begun to pore in from our outposts and colonies,” Admiral McKenzie stated as everyone went silent. Shepard was handed a pad by a nearby Captain and he quickly scanned it, it didn’t take him long to see that his fears were right, it was the Reapers. The war he had been warning about coming had started.   
“You brought me here to tell you what you already know, but are too afraid to admit?” Shepard shouted at them, letting his anger lead him. “The Reapers are here, they have begun the war I told you was coming after I found the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime,” he told them as he paced side to side, looking at each of the Admirals in turn. “I warned you and the Council of what I saw, of what was coming. I told you Sovereign wasn’t a Geth ship,” he continued. “But you didn’t want to listen, too afraid to imagine such a threat could exist,” he paused in his pacing as he locked gazes with Admiral Decker the senior Admiral present. “You wasted the seven months I bought us all by destroying the Alpha Relay, now the Reapers are here and we are not prepared,” he stated coldly. “You threw away the sacrifices made in keeping the Reapers at bay, now you want an easy answer as to what to do, now that they are here?” he continued, his voice growing colder as he spoke. 

“There is only way we might survive the bloodshed to come, and that is to bring together all of the other races into an alliance and stand as one against the Reapers,” he boldly pronounced. 

“That’s it? That is your grand plan?” Decker inquired, ignoring the shots Shepard had taken at him and the rest of the command staff.

“It is the only way Admiral,” Shepard shot back. “The last two times I’ve gone against Reaper forces I had a team behind me, and it was not sorely made of humans,” he reminded them. “I had Asari, Turian, Krogan, Drell, Geth and Quarian’s helping me,” he vented, hoping to make them realize the truth of his words. They had to ally with the other races or there was no hope. Standing alone would only cause the extinction of their race all the faster. “I didn’t care about their background, Assassin, Biotic, Thief, Justicar, Soldier, Vigilante, Cerberus, Mercenary, and Scientist as long as they were committed to the cause,” he told them. “They stood together and they succeeded in stopping Sovereign and the Heretic Geth. They stopped the Collectors and for all their sacrifices they asked for little except for you to listen to the warning the Protheans left us and what did you and the Council do?” he asked sarcastically. “You ignored it as you’ve ignored everything me and my crew have tried telling you in the last three years,” he spat. 

“Enough Commander, we are not here for you to judge us,” Decker shouted back, cutting him off. “We brought you hear to help us defend Earth,” he stated. 

“I’ve already told you what you need to do,” Shepard began to argue back before he was cut off by a very pale solider running up to Anderson. 

“Sir we have Admiral Hackett on comm 5,” the soldier reported. “He sounded urgent,” he added. 

“Put it on speakers,” Anderson reported with a glance at Shepard. 

“The Reapers have broken through the first, second and third fleets and are heading for Luna,” Hackett’s voice stated over the comm. “There was nothing we could do to stop them, we’ve suffered almost thirty percent loss of our total ships and some have scattered elsewhere and it will take time to regroup,” he continued. “I suggest full evacuation,” he added before the line went completely dead. 

“Sir all comm traffic has ceased,” the solider reported. “Luna is dark as is all our other colonies,” he stated with a look of total disbelief that was taken up by the Command staff. 

The ground began to tremble around them as did the building itself, Shepard felt his gut reflex kick in. This was it, the assault on Earth he had feared for so long. 

“They can’t be here already. They can’t have broken through our lines,” McKenzie stammered, unable to believe this was happening. 

Before anyone else could say anything they were all thrown forward as something smashed into the ground outside. Turning they stared in horror as a large giant machine shaped like a hand landed outside the building. 

“Good god,” Decker gasped as he took his first glimpse of the Reapers. He felt frozen as he saw another behemoth land behind the first. A blast of laser fire from the machine began to cut through the ground towards them, Decker’s eyes widened in fear, but before he could order the room to empty the beam struck. 

The windows were shattered instantly and two of the Admirals screamed in pain as the shards ended up imbedded in their bodies, they had only a few seconds to feel the pain as a second blast struck the room sending all of them flying. 

Shepard and Anderson were also sent flying. Shepard just managed to avoid having his head taken off by a flying table. But another blast sent him into a nearby wall with enough to force to knock him unconscious, falling to the floor with blood running down his forehead. Anderson was somewhat luckier although he ended up cut by the flying glass. He looked around and noted all the bodies around him. Not one of them moved, letting out a groan of pain he pushed himself to his feet and began to check for signs of life. Outside he could see the Reapers destroying buildings all around them. It was a scene out of his worst nightmare. He found Decker sprawled over Admiral Jessop the man who had wanted to imprison Shepard when he returned to the Alliance, now both were dead. 

“Shepard,” he shouted as he looked for his friend. If Shepard was dead then they were in deep shit, only he had the clout with the other races to pull them into a functional alliance. He had friends and allies all over the place, friends who could help him form the alliance they needed if they would have any hope of surviving and beating the Reapers. “Shepard,” he tried again. 

Shepard let out a pained grown as he rolled over and slowly sat up, reaching up he felt his forehead and noted he was bleeding, but Anderson’s shouts made him put that aside as he got to his feet. “I’m alive,” he said finally with another grown. 

“Good to hear it,” Anderson said as he rushed over and handed him a pistol. “Here take this, we have to get to the Normandy and hope the shipyard hasn’t been hit yet,” he told him.

“Is everyone dead?” Shepard inquired as he looked around. 

“I’m afraid so Shepard,” Anderson answered as he looked sadly around the room. “We are in deep shit, with our High Command dead our forces are going to be in disarray,” he warned him.

“Let’s move,” Shepard said as he ran and jumped out of the window and onto the nearby balcony. “We don’t have much time,” he stated the obvious. 

+OS+

(SSV Normandy)

Joker worked tirelessly to get the ship ready to fly. The Reapers were on Earth just as Shepard had always warned they would be. But the invasion was far more destructive than he had ever imagined, he looked up as Ashley Williams and James Vega ran into the cockpit looking like they had been through hell. Their faces were caked in dirt and blood. 

“You guys okay?” Joker asked as the two guards saluted the newcomers. 

“Not in the least Joker,” Ashley responded. “Get this ship up and running now,” she ordered, her tone revealing the stress she was under. 

“Already doing that, where’s Shepard?” Joker shot back. 

“We lost contact when the hall was hit,” Vega answered with a shake of his head. “In the panic that happened once the attack started we were swept outside, from there we came here,” he explained.

Joker glanced at him with a frown not really knowing much about the man, except that for the last seven months he had guarded Shepard’s room at Anderson’s orders. He seemed competent, but he didn’t like the fact they had left Anderson and Shepard behind. He ended up glaring at Ashley who quickly took note of the fact.

“Easy Joker, believe me there was no way we would have gotten back into that room,” Ashley explained as carefully as she could. “We came here first because if they survived the attack on Alliance Command they are going to need a quick escape route,” she told him. “What’s quicker than the Normandy?” she asked pointedly. 

“I’m sure the Lieutenant Commander did what she believed to be the right thing in coming here Jeff,” EDI spoke up, shocking the two guards who had long believed her to be a simple VI. “Plus she is correct, if Shepard survived he will need a fast escape and we are best suited for that purpose,” she added.

Jeff let out an annoyed sigh, but knew EDI was right, so he let it go for now and concentrated on getting the ship prepped for takeoff. Ashley wanted to thank the disembodied voice, but stayed quiet; she didn’t want to set Joker off again. He was one of Shepard’s most loyal friends she knew, and considering her last meeting with Shepard she was betting Joker didn’t feel all to favorably about her right now. 

“Powering up now, I hope everyone back there is strapped in,” Joker called out over the comm. 

“Wait Joker what are you doing,” Samantha Traynor shouted back in alarm. 

“Err…I am executing the get the hell out of here maneuver before we get wiped out with the dock,” Joker shot back. “Why do you want to be let out?” he asked sarcastically. 

Traynor didn’t respond as she held on for dear life as the ship pulled itself out of its birth and began to rise into the sky. This wasn’t what she had been expecting when she had signed on for duty to help refit the Normandy. But considering what was happening outside on Earth, she was probably safer here than out there. She did her best to ignore the fact that millions of people were dying as they escaped, she hoped that there was some way to actually fight back.  
6\. Chapter 6

(Ruins around Alliance Command)

Shepard shivered as he ran through the wreckage of what used to be Alliance Command, bodies were littered everywhere he and Anderson went. He prayed Ashley and James made it out ok, but then he quickly shook that depressing thought away. This was no time to think about things like that, he needed to focus. As they came up onto the roof of one of the buildings that made up the center of the Alliance Command they came to a dead stop, what he saw was something he saw in most of his nightmares since Eden Prime when this all began. 

“Husks,” Anderson spat as he raised his pistol and took aim. “Kill them all,” he ordered. 

Shepard didn’t need to be told twice, he raised his own pistol and began to fire two shots to each Husks right in the head. Between the two of them all seven of the Husks were eliminated before they could turn and attack.

“God damn, this means a ground assault is already under way,” Anderson said with a curse. 

Anderson’s eyes showed his anger to which Shepard could relate. This wasn’t just any planet they were on. This was Earth… their home. The one planet they had done everything to defend, and because of the pencil pushes in charge they had failed. 

“Anderson to Williams do you copy?” Anderson called into his communicator as they reloaded and rushed onwards. “Williams report?” he ordered before something came back although clearly garbled. “Repeat, I can’t hear you,” Anderson shouted. 

“Sorry sir, having trouble with the radio,” Ashley’s voice came back firmer this time so even Shepard could hear it. “James and I had to retreat in the mad rush that started once the attack began, we made our way to the Normandy hoping to help you if you survived the attack,” she reported. 

“We survived, but I’m afraid to say no one else did,” Anderson replied. “Get the Normandy out of the dock before it is hit and come get us,” he ordered.

“Already on root sir,” Joker’s voice came over the comm. “We are triangulating your position now,” he added. 

“Good,” Anderson shot back before coming to a dead stop as they came across more Husks blocking their route. Once more he and Shepard opened fire, taking down three before the others tried to rush them. Shepard rolled sideways and came up firing, taking down another two before he ran dry. Letting out a growl he rushed forward and used his Omi’blade to impale another. Anderson slipped in his last clip and downed the last two, a sudden explosion knocked them both down, but they quickly regained their feet. 

“This way,” Anderson shouted as he pushed open a nearby door which had its locking mechanism clearly destroyed. 

Again they had to ignore the bodies that lay scattered everywhere. Anderson ran ahead and Shepard was about to follow when he heard a noise of to the side of them. Turning he went to check it out, seeing a shadow coming from the vent he pulled the vent cover of and looked inside. He was shocked to see a young boy of no older than five inside looking scared, not that he blamed him, then it hit him this was the same kid he had seen from his room only an hour before. 

“Hey kid, come out of there,” he tried to make himself look unimposing as he reached inside, but the kid scurried away. “Come on it’s not safe here, come with us we can protect you,” he tried to reason, but this time the kid turned and fled even deeper into the shaft.

Shepard shook his head knowing there was little he could do and quickly left. He quickly caught up with Anderson as they ran out of the smashed window and onto a nearby ledge. The ledge however gave way sending them both tumbling down almost like an amusement park ride. He smashed into the ground quickly winding himself. Coughing he pushed the pain away and stood up, Anderson soon followed and they were surprised to find themselves street side now. The fall had taken them all the way to the street below, and they had lived through it. 

“Joker lock onto us and come get us,” Anderson ordered through the comm. “We can see the dock from where we are now,” he informed him just before the whole dock erupted in flames as it was hit by a mass beam of energy fired from a huge Reaper that had come up behind it. 

“JOKER,” Shepard shouted in horror, thinking he and all the others had been killed. 

“Joker, do you read?” Anderson shouted into his comm. “Normandy… come in,” he ordered in growing dread. 

“Normandy still here,” Joker finally responded after a tense few moments of silence. “We just managed to get out of the dock with two other ships. The whole hangar is gone sir, with everyone still left inside,” he reported in a tone of complete horror. “That Reaper came out of nowhere,” he added and they could both hear the stress in his voice as he spoke. “You’ll have to wait a bit for pick up sir, we have incoming,” he said before the communication cut off. 

“Damn it,” Anderson spat as they came across two soldiers, one who looked wounded. 

“Easy Anderson, if anyone can get past the Reapers, it’s Joker,” Shepard cautioned him. “Report soldier,” he ordered as they crouched down beside him. 

“We got cut off from the evacuation shuttle which basically saved our lives sir as it was hit just as it lifted off,” the unwounded soldier reported. “Stay down low sir,” he added quickly as Shepard moved to stand up and look around. “Those things are just across from us, looking for survivors,” he warned.

Shepard paused in his upward movement and then looked across the wreckage to see creatures he hadn’t seen before milling about near a pile of dead bodies. He had seen some ungodly sights in his time, but these things really put him on edge. 

“What the hell are they Shepard?” Anderson inquired as he looked as well. 

“No clue, I’ve never seen them before,” Shepard responded. “Clearly the Reapers have been busy, they almost look like Batarians,” he whispered in shock. “Like with the husks they’ve transformed sentient species into their slaves,” he spat in distaste. 

“Do you have any thermal clips?” Anderson inquired as he kept his eyes on the enemy. 

“Yes sir,” the unwounded soldier said and quickly handed over several clips which Anderson and Shepard quickly took, reloading their pistols and putting the others in their belts. “Stay in cover, more shuttles should be coming soon, when they do, get on one and get out of here,” he ordered.

“Yes sir,” the unwounded soldier said even as the wounded one managed to whisper a good luck sir. The wounded man was clearly in a lot of pain.

“Where are we headed?” Shepard asked as they prepared to attack.

“The downed shuttle, it might have a beacon on it we can use to help the Normandy find us,” Anderson answered as he raised his pistol and took aim. 

At once both opened fire taking the creatures by surprise and dropping three, but the other two quickly returned fire, forcing them to take cover. Shepard moved down the line to get another line of sight before opening fire again. His bullets tore right through one of the things brains, splattering the other two with its gore. 

Anderson popped back up and took down another while Shepard fired an impact burst that stunned the last one, allowing Anderson to kill it as well. 

“Let’s go Shepard,” Anderson called and then rushed onwards towards the downed shuttle. On the way Shepard found an M-8 Avenger assault rifle on the ground near one of the dead bodies, grabbing it he quickly loaded it as they moved forwards. As they reached the smashed ramp leading up to the ruined shuttle they came under heavy fire from more of the creatures. Shepard opened fire with a yell of rage as Anderson ducked into cover. Four of the creatures were ripped to pieces from the well placed fire from Shepard’s assault rifle. But he quickly ran dry forcing him to take cover as well, allowing the creatures to close in on them. Anderson quickly began to fire as Shepard put the now empty assault rifle over his shoulder and pulled his pistol. For a few moments they exchanged fire before they managed to take down the last four. More were massing, but they had time now to run to the ruined shuttle. Anderson began to look for the homing beacon while Shepard took up a covering position. He then reloaded his assault rifle with a new clip he found near another body. 

“Better hurry sir there are more coming and from more than one direction,” Shepard warned him. 

“Found it,” Anderson shouted after a tense few minutes before setting about activating the beacon. 

“Normandy, do you copy? I have activated a homing beacon near a downed shuttle, need pick up and heavy support fire,” he shouted into his comm. 

“Roger that sir, on our way,” Joker’s response came back quickly. “We managed to get past the damn Reaper in our way, but more are coming,” he added. “We will have to do this quickly,” he warned. 

“Understood Joker, we have enemy contacts moving in on us, so watch yourselves coming in,” Anderson responded as he moved to help Shepard repel the attackers as they closed in on them. In the background they tried to ignore the massive form of a Reaper as it moved closer towards them, leaving the burning wreckage of the hangar behind it. “Here they come, open fire,” he ordered.

He and Shepard quickly began to pour all the fire they could into the approaching mass of the enemy forces, for every one they managed to take down more appeared to take their places. A shadow suddenly appeared above them causing them to look up. Shepard smiled as he saw the Normandy take position right over them and the hangar doors opened to reveal Ashley, James and three marines who quickly opened fire into the advancing mass, even as evacuation shuttles began to arrive along with two other cruisers to cover them. 

“Time to go Anderson,” Shepard shouted as he turned and began to run towards the waiting Normandy and he didn’t have to look behind him to know Anderson was right behind him. 

Shepard began to jump onto a ramp leading up to the hangar door of the Normandy just as one of the marines was hit in the shoulder and went down. Anderson paused and spun around, quickly killing the creature who had managed to close in on them before running after Shepard just as he jumped onto the Normandy. Shepard quickly turned and began to yell for Anderson to follow.

Anderson made a snap decision and stopped running. He knew he was basically consigning himself to a quick death, but as he looked around at the soldiers running for the shuttles he knew they needed someone to organize and lead them in the long battle to come. High command had been wiped out in the initial attack, and he had little hope anyone else of high enough rank had survived either. 

“Get out of here Shepard, that’s an order,” Anderson said, looking up at his friend with a grim smile. “Get to the Citadel and get help, we need an alliance and you are the best hope we have of being able to do that,” he added. “I’m staying and that is final, now go I need to stay here and help organize our people until you return,” he told him as he backed down the ramp. “Good luck son and god speed,” he stated before he turned and ran towards one of the shuttles with two marines quickly flanking him and providing cover as he boarded it. 

+OS+

(SSV Normandy)

Shepard could only watch as the shuttle took off and left the area as did two others, a third was just about to take off and as he looked he noted just as the doors closed the little boy he had tried to help earlier at the front of the group of people on board. He felt a brief moment of relief that the kid had somehow survived and made it to safety, when suddenly a Reaper landed right in front of the Normandy and its two fellow cruisers and opened fire ripping apart the shuttle with the kid inside, much to his horror as well as the one next to it. The Normandy banked hard to the left as it pulled away, the other two cruisers quickly followed. Ashley pulled him away from the opening as James slammed his hand on the button to close them. The two Marines pulled their injured comrade up the ramp as it closed. Shepard felt sick to his stomach as he was cut off from the carnage and for some reason he kept thinking about the death of the little boy.

“Joker, get us the hell out of here,” he ordered over the comm.

“You got it Shepard,” Joker responded. “I’ve got Admiral Hackett on comm sir, but the signal keeps breaking up.

“Put him on down here,” Shepard ordered as he headed for the nearest terminal doing his best to focus and not worry about Anderson and ignore the sickness he felt as Earth was consumed by the Reapers.

“Admiral, this is Shepard,” Shepard said as the man’s face appeared on the screen.

“Shepard I am ordering you to Mars immediately, your friend Doctor T’soni is there and recently reported finding a possible weapon in the Prothean archives to use against the Reapers,” Hackett informed him. “However we lost contact with her and Mars just before the attack by the Reapers started, I want you to go and find her and get her off that planet,” he ordered. “Whatever she found may be the only hope we have of winning this war. Do you understand me?” he added.

“I understand sir, we’ll get right on it,” Shepard assured him. “Sir? Anderson chose to stay behind on Earth,” he reported with a sigh. “High command was wiped out in the attack and he felt he was needed to stay and rally our people to keep as many alive until we can come back for them,” he continued. “He ordered me to the Citadel to try and rally the other races together into an alliance,” he finished. 

Hackett looked away for a few seconds before nodding his head in understanding. “He’s a brave man Shepard and if anyone can keep our people alive through this it is him. We must have hope that when we do come back he and as many of our people as possible will still be alive for us to save them,” he stated. “Once you’ve been to Mars and hopefully rescued Doctor T’soni then you can head to the Citadel and carry out Anderson’s orders,” he went on. “I’m sending out a message alerting all our remaining forces I am reinstating your rank and command of the Normandy,” he continued before the line went dead. 

“Hey loco what the hell is going on?” James demanded from behind him. “Why didn’t Anderson come with us?” he vented his anger at what was happening showing in his tone. “And why the hell are we running away?” he spat. 

“SHUT THE HELL UP JAMES,” Shepard shouted as he spun around. “We are not running anywhere, we are doing what we have been ordered to do and that is first to rescue Liara on Mars and then to get to the Citadel and rally the other races to fight this enemy,” he pointed out with a growl as he glared at the other man. “You don’t’ think I want to stay and fight? Because I damn well do, but that won’t help us or our people,” he vented his own rage as he spoke. “We need help if we are to win this war, we need them and they need us no matter how much they might argue at first,” he told him as he moved closer to James who looked shocked by the anger he had provoked in the man he had been guarding for the last several months. “Now shape the hell up James and remember your place. The Normandy is back under my command and you are now a part of her crew and now get our wounded to medical,” he ordered with one last glare. 

James stared at Shepard for a few seconds before realizing in his anger he might have stepped over the line somewhat, snapping of a salute he moved to help the two marines with the wounded man they were checking out. 

“You realize Shepard that we have no doctor on board?” Ashley pointed out as Shepard moved back towards the comm. “Just a part time nurse,” she stated when Shepard paused and glanced in her direction. 

“She’ll have to do for now,” Shepard said with a sigh, wondering where Doctor Chakwas was stationed right now if she wasn’t on the Normandy. “Joker, get us to Mars as fast as possible, Liara is there and she is in danger,” he said into the comm. 

“Understood Shepard, shall I have the two cruisers follows us or send them to join up with Hackett?” Joker replied. 

“Tell them to stay on our tail. Until we get out of the system we are in danger and thus we need all the help we can get,” Shepard answered after taking a few moments to think it over. 

“Roger that,” Joker responded. “And Shepard? Glad to have you back on board,” he added before he signed off. 

Shepard smiled, pleased to know Joker had made it through all the chaos of the escape. He had been so sure he and the ship had been blown up when the hangar had gone up until they heard his voice on the comm before they were rescued.

“Report to the bridge Ashley. You are in command until I come down,” Shepard said turning to the person still in the hangar. “I need a little time to get my head straight,” he admitted at her look. 

“Understood Shepard,” Ashley responded, unsure how to really act around her one time lover now as they were back on the Normandy, but she quickly turned and headed for the lift so she could get to the bridge. 

Shepard watched her go, already aware she was still uneasy around him. He let out a sigh and headed for the lift himself, intending to head to his quarters and try and regain his footing somewhat. He couldn’t command a ship if his head wasn’t in the game as the saying went. Once the lift stopped he quickly entered his quarters and paused as he noted his fish tank was empty and he wondered where his fish were. 

“Miss Chambers took your fish Shepard,” EDI reported out of the blue almost making him jump. 

“Kelly took them?” Shepard inquired as he removed his blood and dirt covered shirt so he could get a new one. 

“Indeed, she took them on her last visit to the ship after you were stripped of command and basically put under house arrest,” EDI told him. “She was concerned either they would end up dead from some sort of accident, or some techy would remove them and just dump them into a lake somewhere,” she stated. “I believe she took them as a memento,” she added after a second or two.

Shepard smiled, thinking of Kelly as he put on a new shirt before sitting on his bed and running his hand through his hair. He hoped wherever Kelly was she was at least safe. Lying down he tried to bring his raging emotions under control. The sudden attack on Earth, death of high command as well as the boy he had seen had shook him up like never before. After all the struggles he and his crew had gone through to safeguard Earth they had failed, and now Earth was burning and their people were slaughtered. But he knew it wouldn’t just be Earth that was under attack, the other races would soon fall under attack as well, of that he was certain. 

His mind turned to Liara and he wondered what had happened on Mars to cut off contact. Was it the Reapers or something else? Whatever the case, he hoped his old friend was alive, closing his eyes he let out a sigh and did his best to calm down before he headed for the bridge. 

+OS+

(Sol System)

The Normandy banked hard as it dodged through the fire of the Reapers as it tried its best to escape. It’s companion cruisers fired their weapons and did the best to protect their lead vessel. All three ships took hits as they made their way through the growing tide of Reapers. Finally all three made it through and headed for Mars as fast as they possibly could. The people on board all three ships did their best to ignore the carnage they could see from the view ports and the knowledge it was their home planet being assaulted. They focused on their orders and prayed they would one day return and destroy the enemy who dared to attack their home. Time was against them as they headed for the small red planet named after the Roman god of war. More Reapers would soon arrive and every planet in the system would soon come under attack.  
7\. Chapter 7

(SSV Normandy)

Shepard finally decided to head for the bridge, he had been up in his quarters for ten minutes which was enough time to settle his emotions and get his mind focused. He headed for the lift and hoped he and Ashley could at least work together through this nightmare. He knew she harbored doubts, but he had hoped he had proven he wasn’t loyal to Cerberus. Once he had arrived he quickly made his way to the pilot’s station where Joker sat, behind his chair stood Ashley, but he noted neither was talking. 

“Report,” he ordered, making them aware of his presence. 

“We are fifteen minutes out from Mars closing fast,” Joker replied as he spun his chair to face him and smiled in greeting while Ashley spun around and nervously watched him making him want to sigh. “I hope Liara is okay,” Joker added.

“Liara can take care of herself Joker, I’m sure she is still alive,” Shepard said assertively and with as much confidence as he could find. 

Liara was a powerful biotic and an Asari to book. Asari had some of the most powerful biotics of all the species. Her mother Matriarch Benezia had been even more powerful and he was certain that as Liara will grew older she would one day eclipse her Mother. ‘No, she had to be alive,’ he thought.

“Question is what happened to cut Mars off?” he finally said aloud. “Hackett said it went dark just before the attack on Earth began, that sounds suspicious to me,” he mused.

“Maybe an advance party struck there, knowing it is the location of the Prothean archives and that a weapon against them could be found inside,” Ashley suggested, putting her distrust of Shepard aside for now and focusing on the mission they had been given. 

She considered Liara a friend even with the tension that had arisen when they both tried for Shepard’s attention. Liara hadn’t held a grudge when Shepard had chosen her and even wished her good luck in her relationship. When the first Normandy had been destroyed and Shepard killed, it had been Liara who had helped her find some sort of closure about the whole thing, although it had taken time to heal. That closure had of course been ripped to pieces when she encountered a very much alive Shepard on Horizon. To find him and Garrus working for Cerberus had sickened her and worse the idea he had been resurrected by the pro-human organization made her doubt he was the real Shepard. Something she still doubted to this day, which is why their relationship had become strained. 

“But then they’d have to know the archives were there to begin with,” Joker argued. “And its location is one of our greatest secrets, we don’t tell just anyone about them,” he pointed out. “For Liara to even be granted access she would have to been granted the highest security clearance by Command. As far as we know none of the other races know about the archives,” he continued. 

“Then maybe they intercepted the communication between Liara and Hackett when she told him about a possible weapon that could be used against the Reapers,” Ashley countered. 

“It is also possible another force intercepted the communication Lieutenant Commander,” EDI cut in, gaining all their attention. 

“Such as?” Shepard inquired.

“Cerberus would be very interested in a weapon that could be used against the Reapers. Everything the Illusive Man has done from resurrecting you and rebuilding the Normandy has been aimed at stopping the Reapers from destroying Earth,” EDI explained. “I don’t doubt he would know of the archives location and importance. If he had found out Liara T’soni had been granted access he would no doubt monitor all her commutations,” she informed them. 

“That makes sense, but he wouldn’t attack Mars just to get the information, would he?” Shepard inquired with a frown. “All the time we worked together against the Collectors he only seemed intent on protecting human lives and keeping Earth out of the Reapers grasp,” he added to which Joker nodded. “Even at the end when I decided to break away from Cerberus and destroy the Collector base while he was angry at our choice, I think he knew it was the choice I had to make,” he stated. 

“He did suggest using the base and its technology against the Reapers and for the good of mankind,” Joker reminded him.

“True, but I have doubts if he actually thought that could be done, especially after we proved even a dead Reaper could indoctrinate people,” Shepard countered, but even to himself he sounded unsure of that fact. 

“Are you listening to yourself Shepard? Cerberus is only out for itself,” Ashley exploded. “You saw the kind of experiments they were conducting during the mission against Saren. You know what they did to your friend Jack and the other children they got a hold of,” she vented. 

“While Miss Williams raises valid points against Cerberus, she has failed to grasp that in our mission against the Collectors no such actions took place,” EDI countered. “From what we learned from records on Pragia the operation there went rogue and not even the Illusive Man knew of how brutal the doctors had become to the children,” she stated. “Miranda Lawson confirmed contact with the base on Pragia had been lost sometime before Jack escaped. The brutal experiments were conducted without the knowledge of Cerberus command,” she concluded. 

“Yeah like I’m going to believe a Cerberus AI on that,” Ashley muttered. 

“You’re out of line Ashley. EDI is not Cerberus anymore and neither is anyone else on this ship,” Shepard snapped in a tone that showed his growing frustration with Ashley’s distrust. “EDI do you think Cerberus would hit Mars to gain the information?” he asked, turning away from Ashley who looked stunned by the tone he had just used on her. 

“Given the Illusive Man’s growing obsession with the Reapers and as Jeff reminded us of his idea of using Reaper technology he might have decided the archive has information he could use,” EDI answered. “Whether he would kill other humans for that information isn’t conclusive at this time. We have no idea how Cerberus might have changed since we broke away from them,” she pointed out. 

A beeping sound gained Joker’s attention and he spun back around to face his controls. “We’re coming up on Mars Shepard,” he reported. “I can’t locate any ships in orbit, clearly no Reaper presence either,” he added as he checked the sensors. “EDI, any signals coming out of the base?” he inquired. 

“None that I can detect Jeff,” EDI answered. 

“Ashley, get James and meet me in the hangar, full weapons load out and armor and don’t forget your helmets,” Shepard ordered as he looked over the readouts on one of the other screens. 

Ashley hesitated before nodding and leaving for the lift, she was very wary now since the AI had mentioned Cerberus could be involved. ‘Was it possible this was all a set up?’ she wondered to herself as she glanced back at Shepard before getting on the lift and headed for the mess where James had last been reported. 

“Joker, keep sensors on full I have a bad feeling about this,” Shepard said as he moved to leave. 

“Do you think it is Cerberus, Shepard?” Joker asked quietly, halting Shepard’s momentum. 

“Maybe,” Shepard answered after a small silence. “But I hope not Joker, because then it means we have more than one fight on our hands and we have enough to face with the Reapers as it is,” he stated before he turned and left the bridge, leaving Joker to think over his words and worry how right he was. 

+OS+

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man sat listening to the reports from one of his men on the Reaper invasion. The devastation being reported made him angry, not only at the Reapers but at Shepard as well. If only the man had listened to him and not destroyed the Collector base they would have found a way to either stop the Reapers or better yet, control them. But no, the Commander had only seen things in black and white, now they were all paying the price.

“Sir, the Normandy managed to escape Earth, but we have no idea if Shepard was able to board her before she left,” the man, Jameson if he recalled correctly, reported after a brief pause. 

“Where is the Normandy heading?” the Illusive man demanded to know as he glared at Jameson. 

“Mars sir and it is been escorted by two other cruisers that managed to escape the slaughter around Earth,” Jameson answered. “So far the Reapers are focusing on Earth itself, but we all feel it is only a matter of time before the other planets in the system come under attack as well,” he informed his superior. “The Alliance fleet is in shambles and trying to rally, but we doubt they will manage to do so before that time comes,” he advised. 

“If the Normandy is heading to Mars then you can bet your life that Shepard is on board and more to the point I bet he knows about T’soni and the secret she may have discovered in the archives,” the Illusive Man spat. “Send a signal to Eve and fast, tell her she has to get that data now before Shepard can,” he ordered as he lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag from it before exhaling the smoke. 

“Yes sir,” Jameson responded and all but ran out of the room.

“You should have let me kill Shepard when I requested,” Kei-Lang said from the corner of the room where he had been listening. 

“Shepard is best kept alive to keep the Reapers focused on him and his crew, that way we can operate in secret and without interruption,” the Illusive Man countered after another drag of his cigarette. “But if he begins to get in our way or becomes too much of a problem then I will have you remove him permanently, but for now he isn’t our focus,” he stated as he turned to face his second. “Shepard will rally as much of a force as he can and that is something we need. The stronger a force he can build the more time we have to find the key to controlling the Reapers,” he told him with a slight glare. “Now continue with our preparations, we have many missions to get under way,” he reminded the man.

Kei-Lang nodded and quickly left the room, he hoped in the course of some of those missions he would end up face to face with Shepard. Killing him would be his first step of revenge against David Anderson, the man who had crippled him. He hoped the old man had survived the assault on Earth as he intended to rip his heart out and show it to his lover Sanders before he killed her as well. The Illusive Man watched him go, knowing Lang would do as he was told up to a point. If he had a shot at Shepard he would take it. Turning he faced the screen showing mass amounts of data on multiple subjects, he continued to smoke as he read through one small section of the screen.

+OS+

(Mars)

Shepard jumped out of the shuttle and landed with a crunch on the Mars surface, James came next and then Ashley. He quickly moved towards the ladder leading down to the path that would take them to the base where the archives were located. James went first and took up a covering position and he and Ashley followed. At the bottom they found a downed shuttle and two dead bodies. Ashley quickly began to scan the scene with her Omi-tool. 

“Looks like they got taken by surprise,” Ashley stated as she scanned. 

“Yeah, but by who?” James inquired as he kept a close eye out. 

“They were hit by what looks like normal weapons fire, at least normal for humans,” Ashley answered. “My Omi-Tool shows the energy signature to match Alliance ammunition, whoever hit this shuttle were not Reapers,” she stated turning a dark glare on Shepard showing exactly who she thought was responsible. 

“No jumping to conclusions Ashley and stop glaring at me,” Shepard snapped when he noted what she was doing. “I’m not allied with Cerberus anymore, nor am I being controlled by them, so get a damn grip on yourself,” he shouted, causing her to jump a little. 

“Hey loco keep it down before you give us away,” James cautioned him with a grin. He didn’t share Ashley’s suspicions about Shepard, having guarded the man for seven months he was certain the commander had no ties left with the pro-human organization. 

“Take point James, but stay on guard,” Shepard ordered with a nod of his head to indicate he saw the other man’s point. He hadn’t meant to let his anger get the better of him, but Ashley’s glares and doubts were beginning to rub him the wrong way.

Slowly they moved down the path towards the base, they hadn’t gone more than thirty meters before they ran into signs of life. Two Mako APC’s blocked the path and both had the markings of Cerberus on their sides. Cerberus troops stood in front of the APC’s, some were clearly on over watch, but three of them had several scientists on their knees. Before any of them could do anything they began to shoot the scientists in the head, even as the last two pleaded for their lives the soldiers ignored them and blew their brains out before laughing over the sight.

“Those bastards,” Ashley hissed as she glared at the laughing troopers. Turning she moved to demand they do something when she took note Shepard had taken out his sniper rifle and was already aiming at one of the troopers who were laughing. 

“Get ready to open fire,” Shepard ordered as he zeroed in on the troopers head, with a dark grim smirk he pulled the trigger and watched through the scope as the trooper’s head snapped backwards and blood spurted out of the man’s head before he fell dead. 

The other troopers quickly rushed to take cover even as Ashley and James opened up as well. One of the troopers was riddled with bullets just as he reached cover. Shepard quickly moved his scope to zoom in on another trooper as he stuck his head out of his cover and fired, once again he was on target and he smiled as he saw the man fall. James and Ashley began to lay down a curtain of fire allowing them to move forward. Shepard remained where he was and calmly waited for another shot. Finally he found one and quickly took aim and fired, this time his shot went right through the trooper’s eye socket, shattering the glass that surrounded it. The man let out a scream of pain as he jumped up allowing him to be hit with another round right through his head as the man pulled his helmet off showering two more with brain matter. James took down another as Ashley threw a grenade taking out the last two, both were thrown backwards in the explosion and one lost his leg before he perished. 

“Clear,” James said as Shepard moved to join them switching his sniper rifle for his assault rifle. “Well we have our answer now loco,” James stated as he kicked one of the dead bodies. 

“Cerberus,” Shepard agreed. “God damn it, Joker keep an eye out for any Cerberus ships and have EDI monitor for any Cerberus comm traffic,” he ordered through the comm in his helmet. 

“Roger that Shepard, I guess this means we have more than one enemy then?” Joker inquired.

“It looks like it,” Shepard agreed reluctantly. “Let’s move people, Liara could be in deep trouble,” he said turning to the other two and ignoring Ashley’s look of suspicion.

They ran forward heading up the path and straight into more Mako’s surrounded by five more Cerberus troopers. There was a brief pause as the two groups looked at one another before they all opened fire. Shepard quickly ran forward and used a crate to propel himself into the air, when he came down he had activated his Omi-blade and used it to kill the lead trooper with a hard trust into his chest. He was then forced to take cover, James charged the nearest trooper as he moved to reload his weapon. They began to exchange fists and kicks before James got the upper hand and locked the man in a headlock and broke the man’s neck with a sickening crack. 

One trooper moved to shoot James, but Shepard noted the move and managed to open fire riddling him with bullets before he could fire on James. 

Ashley reloaded her own weapon before opening fire and managing to hit the second to last trooper right in his face as he wore no helmet. His face was reduced to a mass of blood and flesh as he fell down to the ground. The last trooper seeing he was outnumbered tried to grab a grenade, but James grabbed him and head-butted him, causing him to drop it before he pulled the pin. James picked up the grenade and grabbed the man’s helmet which lay on the nearby crate. With a dark smirk he pulled the pin and shoved it inside the helmet before putting the helmet onto the stunned trooper and kicked him backwards. The trooper stumbled backwards a few feet before the grenade exploded, turning his head to a bloody mush. Ashley looked away in distaste not that she didn’t think he deserved it. 

“How many of these bastards do you think there are?” James inquired as he reloaded his assault weapon. 

“A full squad I would say, what I’m wondering is how the hell they got inside the base,” Shepard answered as he led them towards the hangar that acted as the entryway into the base. 

“Perhaps Cerberus hacked the codes?” James responded as they entered the hangar and then walked onto the lift that would take them up into the base itself. 

“Or they have someone on the inside helping them,” Ashley added in a dark tone. 

“Give it a damn rest Ashley,” Shepard said, having already felt Ashley’s gaze settle onto him. “I’ve told you once and I’ve told you a thousand times I’m no longer working with Cerberus. I have no loyalty to the Illusive Man or his Organization,” he argued as the lift began to take them up into the base, passing two doors that were closed and they heard the base’s upper hangar fill with air indicating they could remove their helmets which they did. “I worked with them to stop the Collectors and that it is, so let it go I did not and nor would I ever help them do something like this,” he stated with a glare of his own. 

“Look Shepard I’m sorry, ok? But I just find it suspicious that it would be Cerberus who is attacking the one place that might hold the key piece of information we need to stop the Reapers,” Ashley said in a weak defense. 

“I only found out about that an hour ago Ash I’ve had no time to tell anyone and especially not in time to have this attack start before we were invaded, remember?” Shepard shot back.

“The commander’s right, he had no clue about this or that his friend was on Mars,” James said wading into the argument and hoping to put an end to it. “Now can we focus on finding this Liara and not on trying to kill each other?” he inquired sarcastically. 

“Fine” Ashley reluctantly agreed as she looked away from Shepard and tried to focus on her job as the lift came to a stop, leaving them in the hangar. Just as they stepped off the lift they all heard a banging noise. Raising their weapons they looked around the hangar and tried to locate where the noise was coming from.


	2. chapter 2

+OS+

(Mars)

Liara struggled through the air ducts as fast as she could knowing the Cerberus troopers were right on her heals, she cursed the narrow ducts but they had proved the only way to try and get out of the complex without running into to many enemy troops. Gun fire erupted behind as did multiple shouts for her to stop, she snorted at the idea of them actually thinking she would comply with their order. Finally she saw an exit panel that according to the map on her wrist computer should lead to the main hangar, turning she fired of a couple of rounds forcing the Cerberus troopers to back off and giving her time to kick the panel out. She jumped out of the air duct and to the ground and landed hard but with enough momentum to fall into a roll thus avoiding the fire of the Cerberus troopers, she came back to her feet and unleashed her biotics to rip the two troopers out of the air duct and sent them crashing into the wall with extreme force.

Shepard, Ashley and James moved into cover and watched as the two now lifeless bodies dropped to the ground dead. Two more Cerberus troopers jumped out of the air duct but before they could do anything Liara again activated her biotics and used them to rip the weapons from the soldiers before crushing their skulls into bloody waste. Shepard smirked at the display as he knew how powerful Liara had become since his initial meeting with her meaning the Cerberus troopers had bitten off more than they could handle. Putting his weapon away he moved forward with the others bringing up the rear and keeping an eye out, Liara spun around but quickly froze as she realized who was coming towards her. A smile quickly bloomed on her face as she moved forward and hugged Shepard who warmly returned it, stepping back she could see traces of the stress he had to be under as his home system was invaded but as with all her other adventures with him he refused to allow it to impede his progress. 

“Shepard I am glad to see you” Liara said in greeting before noting another familiar and welcome face. “Ashley, it is good to see you again” she said with a smile which Ashley returned. 

“Hey Liara glad we got here in time to help” Ashley responded even though they had basically done nothing to save Liara as she had taken care of the Cerberus troopers herself. “What happened here?” he inquired. 

“Cerberus got into the compound somehow and slaughtered everyone they could find, they want what I’ve found in the archives” Liara answered with a frown. 

“How did they find out about this information you’ve found” James asked as he kept an eye on their surroundings. 

“They must have been monitoring my communications even though they were of the highest encryption you could find” Liara responded thoughtfully. 

“But they must have had someone on the inside to let them in right Liara?” Ashley cut in before she could say anything. “This compound is one of the biggest security rigged places we have, there is no way they could breech it from the outside except with help from within right?” she pressed. 

“It is possible they have someone inside but I do not know who as soon as the attack started they tried to kill me and I’ve been on the run since” Liara finally replied. 

“Whoever it is we will find them but for now we have to get to the archives and secure that information before they get it, James get back to the shuttle and circle the base just in case they try and leave or we need a fast get away once we have it” Shepard ordered turning to the other man. 

James wanted to argue but he knew better than to try, this was a battle and once you were in a battle you obeyed the orders you were given by your superior officer no matter your internal thoughts on the matter, he nodded and got back on the lift and headed back down but vowed if Cerberus tried to leave he would be waiting. Shepard quickly reloaded his weapon as headed up into the higher levels with Liara and Ashley following, his temper was close to the surface now because he knew Ashley’s line of questioning was aimed at him no matter how many times he said he was no longer involved with Cerberus she just would not listen and he knew if she accused him again he would blow. 

“Joker, any signs of Cerberus comm traffic?” he inquired into his mic. 

“EDI is tracking multiple signals within the base although we can’t hear what they are saying we can pinpoint their positions, you are about to come into contact with seven of them leading to one of the guard stations so be careful Shepard” Joker responded quickly. “Any signs of Liara?” he inquired with clear sign of worry in his voice. 

“We’ve found her Joker and she is safe, EDI I’ve got James circling in the shuttle so stay in touch with him and alert him to any signs of them trying to leave the base” Shepard replied. 

“Copy that Shepard, may I suggest we split up the ships to cover different orbits around the planet to cut off their avenues of escape” EDI suggested in response.

“Good idea EDI, co-ordinate with the other two ships captains to maximise an effective cover range” Shepard agreed before signing off. “We’ve got seven up ahead, sniper rifles first then we charge in behind Liara and he biotic shield” he told them as he replaced his assault rifle in his rack and removed the sniper rifle and quickly took up position near the open door and began to look for the enemy ignoring Ashley she did the same. “Ready?” he inquired. 

“Target in sight Shepard” Ashley assured him as her finger flexed on the trigger but did not pull it. 

“Fire” Shepard ordered and two sharp bangs rang out as they both fired killing two of the unaware Cerberus troopers with clear head shots spewing their comrades with their blood and brain matter. 

A shout of “Shit take cover” rang out from the open doorway but Shepard managed to take down another trooper with a shot to his neck as he tried to duck behind a wall. 

He quickly switched his weapon back to his assault rifle as did Ashley and then after a quick signal to Liara they got up and advanced, Liara quickly summoned a biotic shield and entered the next hallway which quickly rang out with bursts of fire that rebounded off her shield. Shepard and Ashley quickly advanced behind her and then took up positions behind the struts and returned fire, letting the shield drop she dived behind the nearby stairway wall before opening fire herself. Shepard grabbed a grenade from his belt and threw it as Ashley covered him and watched two more of the troopers go flying covered in blood and clearly dead, Liara jumped up from cover and using her biotics using its power to shred the three more leaving only one left who quickly tried to retreat only to be shot in the back by Ashley. 

“There will be more so keep a close eye on your surroundings” Shepard warned them both as he exchanged clips before moving forward. “Liara, where to?” he inquired. 

“There is a security station just ahead of the next corridor, I am hopeful we may be able to find out how Cerberus got into the station so easily” Liara answered to which Shepard nodded. 

They moved fast but carefully so as not to end up ambushed and quickly located the security station, Liara quickly got to work on bringing up the security cam vids of the previous couple of hours whilst Shepard looked around and located a few pieces of equipment they could use, Ashley kept watch. 

“Shepard look” Liara said as she found what she had been looking for. “This is Doctor Eva Mendez she arrived months ago and then vanished only to return yesterday” she said as they all watched Eva execute the guards and then use the station to seal most of the station and vent the air from others. “This must be how Cerberus got in” she concluded. 

“Her speed seems unnatural” Ashley noted with a raised eyebrow. 

“Cybernetics perhaps” Liara mused as she got up. 

“Doesn’t matter she is dead if we find her just like every other Cerberus solider we find” Shepard spat in anger. “Ok check your ammo and lets move we have to get to the archives fast and get that data before Cerberus does” he ordered as he did the same with his own weapons. 

“Why would Cerberus want the data?” Ashley inquired as she complied with the order glancing at Shepard as she did so. 

“I don’t know Ashley, it make no sense for them to even to be here attacking their own kind yet here they are” Shepard growled beginning to grow tired of having to fend of Ashley’s questions as if he had any answers to give. 

“Whatever they want it for is of no matter, we need it to save the galaxy and that means we get it no matter what is that clear?” he demanded. 

“Yes its clear” Ashley replied realising she had angered Shepard for again making it seem he would know why Cerberus was here. 

They moved on quickly and soon found another patrol guarding the exit to the outside platform that led them to the main hub; quickly they took aim and took out all three guards with well-placed shots to their heads. Exiting through the door they dropped down the ladder and came to a dead stop as they each took note of the huge sand storm rolling in from the north; it covered the entire northern dunes and seemed to be bearing down on them with tremendous speed. 

“By the goddess look at that storm” Liara finally said feeling a shiver of fear as she imagined been caught up in it. “I’ve never seen anything like it in my life, you can just imagine what it would do to us if it hit us before we get back inside” she added. 

“Come on let’s go” Shepard urged them to move pulling his eyes away from the sight and moving across the platform to the jump point. 

Jumping onto the next platform he quickly climbed the ladder and headed to the main hub doors which were surprisingly open, leaning against the side he gave the order for Ashley to cover the rear whilst Liara came in behind him as he led them in. The room was in complete darkness hence they turned on their weapon flashlights and began to move in side, they quickly discovered the room was littered with bodies of dead scientists and office personnel.

“My god how could those bastards do this to them” Ashley gasped in alarm and hatred. “I thought Cerberus was supposed to stand for humanity” she spat. 

“Clearly they have different goals in mind at the moment Ashley” Liara mused as she bent over and picked up a datapad and read its contents. “Seems like Doctor Eva was not well liked by Doctor Stavros the lead scientist stationed here, they clashed about following proper security protocols just before she seemed to vanish and the security lockdown fell into place locking them in” she informed them. “That must be when she got hold of the security controls and once she locked them in opened the doors venting the oxygen from the room killing them all slowly” she added with a shake of her head. 

“We keep our eyes open, if you see Eva you kill her” Shepard ordered growing angrier by the waste of lives caused by Cerberus’s actions. 

They moved down the steps leading to the next corridor only to see flashlights on the other side, quickly turning their own lights off they bent down below the windows so the Cerberus guards could not see them. Waiting a few seconds Shepard quickly jumped up and smashed his fists through the glass and grabbed the closest guard and pulled him into the room, smashing his elbow into the guards face sending him to the ground allowing him to shove his Omni blade into the guards face killing him instantly. Liara jumped and used her biotics to warp the air between the two remaining guards causing them to float upwards thus allowing Ashley to shoot them both in the head, moving on they entered the next corridor to find it was a sealed lab. Using his Omni tool they quickly unlocked the door and moved through it only to find the next door opened up to a huge room guarded by a turret which locked onto them and opened fire, ducking not cover they just barely avoided been killed. 

“We’re going to have to run the gauntlet here, keep in cover and move fast” Ashley shouted. “The security room for that turret is right there” she added pointing to the room behind the turret. “I’ll go first” she told them. 

“On three” Shepard shouted to them both. “One, two, three” he said and suddenly all three of them were running and ducking behind cover as they went each time just barely avoiding a swift death. 

They managed to reach the door within two minutes and luckily none of them had been hit by the turrets fire, taking deep breaths they entered the security room to find it full with Cerberus troops who stared at them in surprise having clearly believed anybody approaching would be swiftly cut down. Quickly they dived in cover as the Cerberus troops opened fire on them, Liara cast reave and warp with her biotics taking out two of the troopers and sending another into the air, Shepard quickly put a bullet into the troopers head. Ashley threw a grenade at the location some of the other troopers were using for cover and smirked as two of them went flying in a shower of blood, the remaining guards tried to rush them only to end up cut down by the hail of fire from the weapons of their enemy. 

“That was too damn close” Liara muttered as she moved to the security console and began to try and undo the lockdown. 

Ashley moved to one of the downed troopers and began to check him for any useful Intel; Shepard reloaded his weapons as he stood behind Liara and watched her work. Ashley frowned as she removed the man’s helmet wondering at the blueish glow she could just make out around the seams of the helmet, what she found horrified her. 

“Shepard, you better take a look at this” she called out as she stood up her gaze still locked on the face of the dead Cerberus trooper. 

Shepard frowned as he heard the slight tremor in Ashley’s voice as she spoke and quickly spun and moved to her side, he was instantly filled with dread as he saw the blue glow around the troopers face as well as the signs of reaper technology connected to the man’s skin. 

“My god, he almost looks like a husk” Shepard remarked disgusted that anyone would do this to one of their own. “What the hell has the Illusive man done?” he wondered.   
“That could have been you Shepard” Ashley suddenly said quickly gaining his attention and his ire. “Hell Cerberus rebuilt you after you died, they could have done anything to you” she pushed unable to help herself. 

“You actually think I am anything like this Ash?” Shepard demanded incensed once more by her inability to let go of her mistrust despite her word to do so. “How could you think anything of the sort, if I was one of these things under the Illusive Man’s control I would never have broken away from Cerberus or destroyed the collector base when he wanted it intact, for god’s sake what do I have to do to convince you?” he yelled making both Ashley and Liara jump at his tone. 

Ashley could see she had really angered Shepard with her question and quickly looked away unable to bare his angry gaze, she really did not understand her own doubts considering everything she knew since Shepard turned himself in to Alliance authorities several months back. She knew he had been watched every minute of his time in confinement, he’d had a dozen medical check-ups and scans and if anything like this was in his body it would have showed up she knew. 

“I’m sorry okay I just fear what they could have done to you, I watched the Normandy go down with you inside John I mourned you for two years and then suddenly there you were on Horizon alive and well as if nothing had ever happened” she tried to explain. “I couldn’t truly believe it was you at the time which is why I refused to join you against the Collectors, plus I could never trust Cerberus and that you did no matter even for one mission seemed like proof it wasn’t really you not after all the things we discovered about them during our mission to take down Saren and stop Sovereign” she continued. “I was riven with doubts, Anderson believed it was you when I reported back from Horizon but I still couldn’t let go of my doubts would you if our positions were reversed?” she inquired. 

“I’d like to think so Ash” Shepard responded calming down somewhat especially as he noted she had used his first name which was a very rare thing usually done only when they had been alone in his cabin back on the first   
Normandy when they were seeing one another before his death. “I get it okay, yes I was willing to trust Cerberus because people’s lives were counting on me stopping the Collectors seen as the Alliance was doing nothing nor was the Council but just because I was willing to trust them on that score did not mean I forgot what they had done before or may be doing whilst I was working with them and that is the key word with not for” he countered. 

“Joker, Chakwas, Garrus, Tali and I knew we could not trust them beyond the confines of the mission against the Collectors, so we gathered what intel we could whilst we were there and focused on the mission, when the Illusive Man requested we leave the Collector base intact he proved our mistrust was well founded as we had already proved even dead Reaper tech was deadly, it proved enough to make the entire crew who had helped us including his two loyal lieutenants Jacob and Miranda cut ties with him as well as me and my team and since then we’ve had no contact we him or any part of Cerberus end of story” he stated staring into her eyes. “You have to believe me Ash, my time with Cerberus was for the good of our people and ended once it was done, I am Alliance through and through, okay?” he asked. 

"Okay Shepard I guess I need to put my doubts aside and realise you are yourself just like you were when we hunted Saren and when we were together” Ashley finally conceded with a nod of her head as his words made her remember it was not just him who had joined with Cerberus against the Collectors but Garrus, Tali, Joker and Doctor Chakwas all people she knew and had trusted and yet she’d shown no doubts about where they stood once they came back from that mission so why had she done so with Shepard. “I guess we should be glad you and the others got out when you did or this might be you now” she mused indicating the dead Cerberus trooper who now looked more like a Husk than a man. 

“Agreed, clearly he’s begun messing with things he should have left alone” Shepard agreed turning away and letting out a sigh at her answer to his plea to let her doubts go. “But his motives for doing this to his own men allude me, all the time I worked with him during the mission he went on and on about how he and Cerberus only wanted to defend humanity so it could evolve as it was meant to but this is not evolution this is madness and desecration” he spat. 

“Shepard I can’t override the lockdown but look at this” Liara said gaining his attention. 

A video played on the overhead monitor showing Eva giving orders to the Cerberus troopers, Shepard listened to every word they said before smirking as he told Ashley to find a comm device as a plan formed in his head on how to get them to drop the lock down allowing them to reach the archives. 

“Here Shepard” Ashley said handing over the comm device she had found on another dead trooper. 

“This is Delta Team we have secured security control and the surrounding area” Shepard said into the comm. “We need backup” he stated. 

“Delta Team standby we’re sending troops over on the tram” a voice came back seconds later. 

“Okay we need to set up an ambush when they arrive” Shepard said as they moved through the door leading to the tram station that led straight to the archives. “Ashley you take position there, Liara up there overlooking the entry way, I’ll hold here behind these boxes with my sniper rifle” he instructed. “We don’t fire until they are all off the tram” he warned them both as they took their positions. 

They waited silently for the tram to arrive which it seemed to do very slowly, finally after what felt like ages the tram arrived and a group of five troopers one with a shield stepped off the tram and walked into the entry way calmly. Shepard sighted the lead trooper and quickly pulled the trigger and almost smirked as the man’s head snapped back and blood spurted out of his helmet before he dropped, at the same Ashley and Liara opened fire as well taking out two more of the guards before the last two including the one with the shield managed to get into cover. Liara used her biotics to warp the area where they were hiding sending the boxes they were using as cover to go flying, the minute it did Shepard sighted the small slit in the shield the second to last guard was using and fired and this time did smirk as he watched the guard drop dead. The last guard dived for the fallen shield but Ashley was quicker and riddled him with bullets, slowly moving from cover they got on the tram and activated it. 

“You realise they probably have the hub housing the archives well-guarded?” Liara pointed out. 

“Yes and we are going to have to punch our way through them no matter how many there are Liara, so I need the biggest warp field you can must the minute we arrive” Shepard responded as he reloaded his weapons and checked the sights on his scope. “Follow it up with reave if you can, Ashley me and you will throw every grenade we got in a spread pattern hopefully get as many of them as we can” he added to which both nodded. “We need to be quick, there is no telling how long Eva has been in the archives or if she has found the data we need” he warned. 

The trip went quickly and soon they pulled into the station and as expected there were a dozen Cerberus troopers in the area around the archives, the minute the tram stopped Liara let loose with her biotics sending men and crates flying, Ashley and Shepard both began throwing their grenades as fast as they could in different directions before ducking back down and hoping the explosions took out as many of the troopers as they could. They could hear the multiple explosions and cries of pain as the grenades went off, Liara jumped up and let loose her biotics again this time using reave to cleave three more guards down before she slumped somewhat back down. Shepard looked back out and noted half the guards had been killed much to his relief; pulling his sniper rifle he quickly opened fire before they could regroup. Ashley was right behind him and between themselves they killed three more guards before they were forced to duck from the return fire and two grenades sailed into the tram cart. Liara reacted immediately and formed a barrier around them so the explosion did not harm them, letting loose another round of fire the Cerberus troopers closed in on the tram. Shepard gestured for Liara to use warp again and then popped up as soon as she did with Ashley following and gunned down the remaining troopers as they floated in the air. 

“That was not fun” Liara muttered as they exited the tram and moved for the archive door but making sure to keep an eye out for trouble. 

“They seemed to have lost some of their finer aim” Ashley noted as they pass through the dead bodies. “Perhaps whatever Cerberus has done to its people it’s affected their motor functions and brains” she mused aloud. 

“If it has then they’ve done themselves a disservice Ash” Shepard shot back as they reached the controls for the archive doors and opened them.   
Stepping into the vast room that housed the Prothean archives they came to a stop as they took it what was inside except for Liara who had already seen it, she headed straight for the archive terminal. Shepard shook himself and quickly ordered Ashley to do a quick patrol of the area just in case Eva was in here, she nodded and lifting her rifle moved to circle the giant Prothean artefact. Shepard moved to join Liara at the console and failed to notice the glowing circle platform he passed over, he even failed to see an image suddenly materialize behind him before it spoke and drew their attention. 

“Shepard it’s been a while” a very familiar voice said in greeting causing Shepard to spin around with his sidearm aimed at the voice even as Liara moved to do the same. They both paused as they took note the voice had come from a hologram, a very familiar one. 

“Illusive man, what the hell have you done?” Shepard demanded as he put his pistol away and glared at the hologram. “You’ve attacked your own people right as the Reapers finally attacked, why?” he asked. 

The Illusive man stared at Shepard for a few seconds before taking a drag of his cigarette. “I don’t expect you to fully understand what it is I am doing Shepard, the reasons behind my attack on Mars but simply put there is a bigger picture you are not seeing” he finally said. “The Reapers are here in force and we need to find an answer to them quickly, the archives have that answer but I no longer wish to simply destroy them as I previous stated when we worked together because it has now accrued to me they could give humanity the edge over all the other races that we could finally achieve our rightful place as first among many” he explained before taking another drag from his cigarette. “When we discovered the Prothean Archives it gave us a huge technologic push, it gave us access to space travel and mass effect drives and the relays themselves” he pointed out as Shepard tried to speak. “Think about what we could learn from the Reapers if we could find a way to control them, that is what I plan to do Shepard find a way to bring them to heel” he stated boldly. 

“You’ve lost your mind, listen to yourself you can’t bring the Reapers to heel they are beyond our technological understanding” Shepard argued in shock at the man’s ignorance and if he was not mistaken arrogance. “We have to destroy them before they destroy us all, and humanity has its place in the galaxy, we don’t need to be first just respected I think I’ve proved our worth to the other species when I stopped Sovereign with the help of a team comprised of several races” he added. “We did the same with the Collectors remember, even you knew we would need all the help we could get to stop them hence allowing me to recruit several members from different races well against normal Cerberus polices” he pointed out. “And because you were willing to do that we saved our entire race from destruction, and more importantly protected our colonies in the Terminus systems” he stopped as the Illusive man broke in. 

“I did what I had to do to keep our people safe just as I am doing now Shepard, but the problem is you’ve always been short sighted about how far we must go to ensure our safety and more importantly our place in the galaxy” Illusive man said calmly. “Like when you destroyed the Collector base against my express request not to, you failed to see the advantage it could have given us, the insight into their technology and power although I will say even though you destroyed the base it did not destroy everything within it allowing me and my people to salvage enough to begin getting a handle on their technology” he informed him. 

“My god you’ve exposed yourself and your people to Reaper tech, even once we proved that even dead Reaper tech could be deadly you still risked it” Shepard realised. 

“Don’t take me for a fool Shepard we took the nessacary precautions before we began working on it” Illusive man shot back with a glare of his own before taking another drag from his cigarette before disposing of it. “We’ve learned much, but we need the data from the archives to progress any further” he admitted. 

“How did you ever reach the base without a Reaper IFF?” he demanded to know.   
“Simply copied the signal wavelength from the IFF you recovered from the derelict Reaper before you went through the Omega 4 relay and then created a device to send out that signal to the relay allowing us safe passage back and forth” Illusive Man answered with a smile. 

“Stop this now, we shouldn’t be fighting each other join us give me access to your resources and people and I will win this war” Shepard insisted. 

“You’d do better than anyone else Shepard I admit that in fact one of the reasons I’ve left you alone since you broke away is because I expect you to draw the Reapers attention by gathering every force you can to fight them” Illusive Man told him. “But as I said I don’t want them destroyed not anymore, so unfortunately we are at cross purposes” he stated just as Liara broke in. 

“Shepard someone is downloading the data from a remote terminal” she warned him.   
Shepard drew his rifle even as he heard a shout from Ashley before a figure collided with her and sent her flying before running for the exit, Shepard tried to shoot the running figure which he easily identified as Doctor Eva and quickly headed after her with Liara and Ashley following once she got back up. He loosely heard the Illusive Man say goodbye as his hologram faded, dismissing the hologram he chased Eva threw the facility and back out   
into the surface forcing them to pause and put their helmets back on. Charging out they continued to follow her upwards towards what had to be a landing point for a shuttle, cursing Shepard got on the comm. 

“James do you copy Cerberus agent has the data we need and is trying to leave on a shuttle” he shouted into his comm even as he continued to run. “Sending coordinates now, need you to intercept anyway you can” he ordered and just prayed that James could hear him through the static. 

Climbing a set of ladders they came upon the main platform which had to be where Eva planned to meet her shuttle, so far she had not turned or tried to stop them following her but now she turned and opened fire with an assault pistol forcing them to take cover even as a shuttle with Cerberus markings came in to land behind her. Liara cast a shield with her biotics allowing Shepard to charge forward but could not intercept Eva as she boarded the shuttle and closed the door on him, they watched as the shuttle began to lift just before they noted their own shuttle come screaming out of the clouds on an intercept course and slamming straight into the Cerberus shuttle causing it to nosedive straight for them. Both shuttles slammed into the platform in an explosion of fire and sound of screeching metal, the Cerberus shuttle came off the worst even as Shepard regained his footing from where he had jumped to avoid the crash he could see it was totally destroyed. Ashley moved forwards to check out the debris even as James exited their own dented shuttle flexing his shoulders and grinning clearly   
pleased with himself, Shepard helped Liara to her feet and turned just as the door of the Cerberus shuttle exploded outward and Eva jumped out and easily disarmed Ashley and grabbed her by the head and lifted her up. 

“Orders” Shepard heard her say into a comm device. 

“Dispose of her and bring me the data” Illusive man ordered after thinking the pros and cons through and realising the only way to get the data he needed was to dispose of anyone who go in the way no matter who it was.   
Shepard shouted as he pulled his pistol and took aim even as Eva slammed Ashley into the burning wreck of her shuttle several times with more force than a normal person should have been capable off. Eva dropped the now wounded and unconscious Ashley and turned to charge Shepard even as he opened fire, almost in slow motion she rushed to reach the man only for two bullets to slam into her head and deactivate her within seconds as they caused serious damage to her systems. Shepard took only a second to make sure Eva was down barely taking note that she was not a human at all but a synthetic, rushing to Ashley’s side he checked her pulse and was relieved when he found one. 

“Normandy come in this is Shepard need immediate evac, shuttle damaged and doubtful it will break atmosphere need you to come in and pick us hope then head straight for the Citadel” he ordered into his comm. 

“Roger that Shepard on our way now, are you okay?” Joker inquired. 

“Ashley’s been injured badly, she needs immediate medical treatment” Shepard responded. “James pick that up and get it in the shuttle, we need to take it with us as it has the data we need” he ordered. 

“You got it man” James said with a nod before he hefted the inactive synthetic up and got it onto shuttle before taking the pilots chair again. 

“Joker, order our escorts to follow us once we are back in orbit, they are to head to the Citadel as well” Shepard ordered as he climbed aboard carrying the wounded Ashley with Liara following behind him and sealing the door. 

“No problem sending orders now” Joker shot back even as the Normandy came into view.

James slowly powered up the damaged shuttle and brought them into the air, it was a bumpy ride all the way into the cargo hold and touching down was even worse. Once they were in and the ramp door closed they immediately disembarked, Shepard carried Ashley out careful not to shake her too much. 

+OS+

(SSV Normandy)

“James, get that synthetic to the AI core and station two guards near the door, no one in or out except Liara understood?” he ordered. 

“Yes sir” James nodded and moved to comply.   
“Liara get that data out of her anyway you can before we reach the Citadel, EDI will help you anyway she can” he added as he rushed out towards the medical bay. 

Once inside he placed Ashley carefully down on one of the beds and watched as a nurse rushed over to start scanning her, Shepard looked around but failed to note any signs of Doctor Chakwas and he realised she must not have been on board and then he recalled Ashley had told him there was only a nurse on board when they escaped Earth. He tried to push aside any worries about the doctor as he watched the nurse work to stabilise Ashley, finally after what seemed like a lifetime the nurse turned to him. 

“I’ve stabilised her condition Commander but I’m only a nurse she needs to be operated on by a doctor to repair the damage done to her arm back and neck” the nurse reported. 

“Just keep her alive until we reach the Citadel” he ordered. “Joker how long until we reach the relay?” he asked into the nearby comm. 

“Twenty seconds, thankfully there is no Reapers keeping an eye on it” Joker responded as he piloted the Normandy straight for the massive structure with their escorts following close behind. “Programming destination now, transfer into ten” he continued. 

“All stations report ready for jump Shepard” EDI reported. 

“Thanks EDI, Joker let’s get out of here” Shepard replied. 

“Jumping now” was all Joker said in response and instantly Shepard felt the very moment the Normandy jumped.

In space the Normandy vanished from the Sol system in a flash of light with its two escort cruisers following seconds later, in the distance the space was filled with Reapers as they closed in on Earth and its surrounding colonies. 

Back on the Normandy Shepard exited the medbay and headed back to the lift before heading for his quarters; once he reached them he tore his armour off and hit his comm panel. “EDI can you get me a signal to Admiral Hackett?” he inquired. 

“Yes Shepard but you will have to head down to the flight deck and to the quantum communications systems installed near the war map room” EDI responded instantly. “The former lab, weapons armoury and meeting room was dismantled during the retrofit and a whole new area built in, the Cerberus communications terminal was removed and destroyed and replaced with an Alliance model, specialist Traynor has worked on it extensively” she explained even before Shepard could ask. “She will meet you at the lift to explain the changes and how the system works if you like, I think you will find her most helpful” she added. 

“Thanks EDI” Shepard nodded before heading back to the lift and heading for the flight deck where there was indeed someone waiting for him. “Specialist Traynor I presume?” he inquired. “

“Yes sir Samantha Traynor” Traynor responded with a quick salute before she indicated he should follow her. “The Normandy has undergone a seven month overhaul since you turned her over sir, a lot of systems had to be removed as they doubled as spying devices this included the quantum communications system previously installed in the meeting room which now is the war room and Alliance communications” she explained. “Certain areas received a partial or full overhaul, the armoury which was stationed behind the galaxy map is now stationed in the cargo bay near the shuttle loading area whilst the lab has been moved and combined with the normal medical lab” she continued. “The engine core was fully overhauled although I am not the one to explain the changes that would be Engineer Adams job” she added. 

“Adams is back on board?” Shepard inquired as he followed her through what looked like a security check point 

“Yes sir, he oversaw all engineering overhauls and structural modifications” Traynor answered as she led him into the war room and through that to the comm terminal. “This is the communications terminal where you can reach Admiral Hackett and anyone else you may need to talk to, I’ll be on the bridge if you have any more questions sir” she added before she saluted him again before leaving. 

“Admiral Hackett is online Shepard” EDI reported before going silent and the communications system activated and a hologram of the admiral appeared. 

“Shepard did you find Doctor T’soni and the data from the archives?” Hackett inquired without any greeting. 

“Yes sir we did but Cerberus hit Mars and killed everyone at the station and tried to hijack the data before we could locate it” Shepard reported. “They had a synthetic stationed there and as soon as the attack started she struck, Liara is going through the systems to get the data but we do have it but they’re attack there means they are hostile and after my conversation with the Illusive man I would have to say it will not change no matter what transpires” he went on. “He wants to try and find a way to control the Reapers” he admitted. 

“Is such a thing even possible?” Hackett inquired shocked at the news. 

“I’m not sure I wouldn’t think so considering how advanced the Reapers are from our understanding, but he seems sure there is one and worse than that is that they also managed to get back through the Omega 4 relay to the   
Collector base or what was left of it after I destroyed it and looted any Reaper tech they could find” he reported. 

 

“Is it possible they may be indoctrinated through exposure to this Reaper tech like in your reports?” Hackett inquired. 

“I raised that point with him myself but he insisted they took precautions to prevent such things but whether that is true or whether whatever precautions they took failed to protect them is up for debate” Shepard answered honestly. “Either way we now have more than the Reapers to deal with, warnings have to be sent out to all Alliance ships, stations and outposts as well as a general warning to the other races” he insisted. 

“Agreed I’ll take care of it Shepard, where are you heading now?” Hackett responded.

“The Citadel as Anderson ordered to try and get the other races to help us as well as get Ashley medical attention she was badly wounded by that Cerberus synthetic” Shepard answered leaning against the wall. “We’re going to have to pull some sort of alliance together if we are to have any hope of fighting the Reapers, Anderson was right about that and my previous encounters showed acting together is the best course of action” he stated. 

“Agreed, alright Shepard get to the Citadel as fast as you can and do what you can to convince the others to help us if you can, I am already regrouping our fleets as best I can” Hackett told him. 

“Sir two cruisers made it out with us, the Avenger and the Majestic I request they remain with us as backup” Shepard admitted.

“Two cruisers won’t make much difference at the moment Shepard in the grand scheme of things so I will allow them to stay with you and back you up as your mission evolves, you may need the help I will send the orders to Captains Halenbeck and Steins myself once I finish this call” Hackett quickly decided. “Good luck Shepard and keep me informed, oh one last thing once Doctor T’soni has recovered the data have her send me a copy through encrypted channels” he ordered. 

“Yes sir I will, good luck” Shepard said before the connection cut off. 

Letting out a sigh he headed back to the bridge and up to the pilots station where he found Joker waiting for him, his friend turned to greet him. 

“Glad you managed to find Liara and get her out of there” Joker said with a grim smile. “Just our luck we’d have more than one enemy eh, guess the universe decided just fighting the Reapers would be too easy eh?” he sarcastically inquired. 

“Suppose so, but then again if we didn’t have crappy odds it wouldn’t really be an adventure for the Normandy crew now would it?” Shepard shot back knowing a little levity never hurt even in moments of terrible events. 

“So what will we do about Cerberus?” Joker inquired. 

“Hackett is sending out warnings to ever Alliance ship, station or outpost we have left as well as a general warning to the other races to be on guard” Shepard answered. “It’s all we can do whilst we are still regrouping, at least we got the data we need to hopefully destroy the Reapers” he mused. “Let me know when we reach the Citadel I need to try and get some sleep before things turn even more hectic” he said before he left and went back to his quarters not even hearing Joker’s response. 

Once in his cabin he had a quick hot shower before changing into fresh clothes he sat at his desk and tried to start a report about the mission to Mars but quickly gave it up before dropping onto his bed and quickly dozed off, but his dreams were once again dark as he mind replayed the death of the little boy he had seen back on Earth except that he was in a dark wood and Shepard was trying to reach him and save but always came up short as fire suddenly erupted around and then consumed the boy. Shepard awoke with a gasp and looked around trying to get his bearings before he relaxed when he realised he was still on his ship, that was he had seen was just his imagination playing with him. 

“Are you okay Shepard?” EDI inquired sounding genuinely concerned.

“Just bad dreams EDI, I wish Kelly was here she’d be able to help me work through this” Shepard responded with a sigh as he made his way to the bathroom and washed his face. 

“I am sure Kelly is somewhere safe Shepard, she would know to try and reach safety once word of the invasion hit and I truly doubt she would have remained on Earth due to her past connection to Cerberus” EDI said in an attempt to reassure him. 

“Yeah you’re right EDI she wouldn’t have stayed on Earth, but that just means she could be anywhere, same with Miranda, Samara and the rest of the crew that disembarked before I turned for Earth seven months ago” Shepard   
stated as he sighed and exited the bathroom and collapsed onto his office chair and stared at two photos that rested on his desk one was of him and Kelly taken during a brief stopover on the Citadel, the other was of the   
entire Normandy crew during the mission against the Collectors taken just after they had succeeded in destroying the Collector base and made it back through the Omega 4 relay. 

“You may be concerned about the rest of the crew Shepard but it is Kelly you miss the most at this moment in time” EDI pointed out. “I admit to studying your relationships especially once I was unshackled by Jeff, whilst your relationships with Miranda and Samara were close to a point there was a distance especially where Samara was concerned due to her code” she explained. “It was with Kelly that you found some happiness and sense of partnership as one would have in a true relationship” she stated. 

“There was something there alright between us but Kelly was always a bit skittish about having a proper relationship, maybe something in her past put her off normal relationships but she would never say” Shepard recalled just as there was a beep on his comm. “Yes Joker?” he inquired. 

“We just dropped out of the relay and are on approach to the Citadel Shepard, should I radio ahead and tell them to have a med team to meet us at the airlock?” Joker inquired. 

“Indeed, Ashley needs immediate attention” Shepard agreed as he stood up and stretched. “Also tell our companion cruisers they can dock as well and give their crews some shore leave same with us” he added after giving a quick run over in his head. “There might not be much time later, say about three hours, also request a team to go over all three ships make sure they check out and are fully fuelled” he ordered. 

“Understood Shepard I’ll take care of it” Joker assured him. 

“I’ll be down in twenty once I’ve finished my report on the mission to Mars to be sent to Hackett and whatever command structure is left” Shepard said before he signed off.   
He focused on the report he had briefly started before dropping into bed and quickly set about finishing it, making sure to put a full description of what changes the Cerberus troopers had undergone he also added in most of what the Illusive Man had said before finishing it and sighing it before heading for the lift and heading for the command deck where he found Traynor. 

“Traynor can you send this report to Admiral Hackett over secure comm channels when you report in again?” he inquired. 

“Of course Commander no problem and whilst we are speaking you have messages on your personal terminal which is part of my duty to monitor” Traynor responded taking the report from him and nodding her head even as she spoke. 

Shepard checked the message terminal that was stationed right next to the galaxy map, he found a few messages including one from Admiral Hackett forwarded to every surviving Alliance ship or base of his reinstatement and command of the Normandy. There was also one for Miranda asking to meet him on the Citadel and one from Thane also asking to see him; the one from Thane worried him as it stated he was in the medical wing. He knew Thane had been ill with Kepral’s syndrome which was a disease that could kill Drell and there was no known cure, he hoped it had not progressed too far. There was a message from Alliance command or whatever now served as it warning about Cerberus showing that Hackett had kept his word not that he expected anything different, the last message was fragmented and mostly garbage. Signing out he headed for Joker’s station and watched as they approached the Citadel docking arms, crossing his arms over his chest he remembered briefly his first visit to this vast station. 

“Docking procedure underway Shepard, medical team is standing by at the airlock for us and our companion cruisers are docking in the berths next to us, shore leave for three hours for all crews has been arranged and tech crews are ready to go over our ships make sure there is no damage and fully fuelled” Joker reported as his hands danced over his consoles. 

“Good work Joker, shore leave goes for you too” Shepard shot back and quickly added before Joker could protest. “Joker you go and you stretch your legs because once we leave more than likely you’re going to be in that chair a lot” he said with a look before Joker sighed and nodded his agreement. “Ok I’m heading for the medbay to see to Ashley’s transfer” he added before turning and heading for the lift and going straight for the medbay on the deck below. 

“Ok we have to transfer Ashley to the Citadel so I need you to get her on a gurney and ready to move, a med team is waiting for us at the airlock” he said to the nurse who was currently running a scan on the still unconscious woman. 

“Yes sir, we’ll have to be careful as we move her onto the gurney as I believe she may have some damage to her ribs although I cannot tell how badly as I am not a doctor” the nurse responded. 

“Easy, I understand that you are not a doctor I not expecting miracles out of you nurse?” Shepard responded waiting for her name. 

“Anna Peterson I am a niece of Doctor Chakwas Commander” Anna replied doing her best not to do something stupid like blush, her aunt had told her dozens of stories about the famous Commander Shepard instead she focused on fetching the gurney. 

“Really I knew she had family but I didn’t expect one to show up here, have you heard from her?” Shepard inquired in surprise. 

“Yes she is safe at an Alliance R&D lab where she has been working for the last few months since returning from your mission to stop the Collectors” Anna answered. “More than likely once she hears about the attack and that Normandy escaped Earth she will make for the Citadel to try and join up with you, she always said this place felt like home and she wouldn’t feel right leaving you and Joker to fight alone” she explained. 

“I’d welcome her aboard in a heartbeat Anna, you aunt is the best doctor there is” Shepard assured her as he helped slowly transfer Ashley onto the gurney Anna had rolled over. “At least she wasn’t on Earth when the Reapers hit, that is one friend I now know the whereabouts of outside of Joker, EDI, Ashley and Liara” he mused as they began moving the gurney to the airlock hatch. 

“When Joker contacted her about the mission against the Collectors and that you had been brought back by Cerberus she didn’t even hesitate to sign up, she took a leave of absence from the Alliance and let us know what was happening and why she was going” Anna admitted to fill the silence as they waited for the ship to finish docking. “She didn’t trust Cerberus but she cared a lot about Joker and you, she wanted to ensure it was you and the mission was a vital one that needed doing when she got back Admiral Hackett made sure there was no reprimand against her as they have been friends for quite a while” she added. 

“I owe her a lot and Joker, believe me if things had been reversed I’d have done the same for her” Shepard said as they felt the ship finally lurch as they finished docking. “Let’s go” he said as the dock door opened and they moved out with the gurney between them.

+OS+

(Citadel, Normandy Hangar)

James and Liara soon joined them even as the med team took over and began a preliminary check on Ashley and listened to Anna’s assessment, once that was complete they quickly wheeled her off to the lift with Anna close behind. Shepard watched them go and just prayed Ashley pulled through, turning he leant against the bar rail and stared out to where the Normandy was berthed, James and Liara joined him. 

“She’ll be okay Shepard, Ashley is strong” Liara said comfortingly. “Yes the damage was bad but I am sure she will be up soon, she is too strong willed to stay down for long” she insisted. 

“Yeah you’re right Liara, and Ashley isn’t going to want to miss this fight” Shepard finally said with a sigh. “Did you manage to get the data from the synthetic Liara?” he inquired moving onto calmer topics.

“Yes it took a few hours but I managed it thanks to EDI who found the code within the synthetic very similar to her own base code before she was unshackled” Liara answered with a small smile as this news at least had to cheer him up somewhat. “Clearly they used EDI’S design programs as the starting format before adding new complex designs to it, they obviously did want to risk another of their AI’s going rogue like EDI did” she explained. 

“Anyway she managed to borrow deep enough to retrieve the data, now we just have to hope the Council will listen to us” she added. 

“Did you send a copy to Hackett?” Shepard asked. 

“Of course it went with your report on the Mars mission just before I came down here, hopefully he can get the Alliance moving to at least start construction” Liara answered even as a voice interrupted their conversation. 

“Commander Shepard, good to see you again” this made them all turn to find one of the nominal heads of C-Sec Captain Bailey behind them.

“Captain Bailey nice to see a friendly face” Shepard responded as he shook the other man’s hand. 

“That’s Commander Bailey now I got promoted” Bailey admitted with a grim smile. “Hell of a lot more paperwork much to my annoyance but guess it means I am doing my job right” he mused with a shrug. 

“Congratulations then Commander” Shepard said having liked the man since he had met him last year after coming back from the dead. 

Instead of been shocked or insistent he take a dozen tests and fill out a million forms he had just calmly looked at him and then changed his records to show he was alive having taken it on faith he was who he was, he had then gone out of his way to help him and Thane stop Thane’s son Kolyat from trying to assassinate some bigoted Turian and then listened to his suggestion of putting him on community service instead of been arrested. He had also helped him and Garrus track down Fade also known as the corrupt C-Sec agent called Harkon so they could get information out of him, information that had let Garrus gain revenge on the Turian who had betrayed him and got the rest of Garrus’s team on Omega killed. 

“Thanks, glad to see you made it off Earth Shepard I hear it was a nightmare when those things hit” Bailey said.

“Yeah but the fight isn’t over yet Bailey and the war has just begun, we can hopefully turn this around if we can gain the support of the Council” Shepard stated firmly. 

“A tall order especially if these Reapers are already at their door, and talking of the Council by the way they are expecting you immediately” Bailey replied not looking too convinced that what Shepard said was doable but Shepard could not allow himself such doubt.

“Yeah expected they would, guess I better head up to Council chambers then come on Liara you’re with me” Shepard replied with a sigh not looking forward to this meeting. “James try and relax whilst we’re gone” he said over his shoulder.

“I’ll try Commander but I doubt I will” James responded watching them go before looking around as this was his first visit to the Citadel.   
“You look new here so I suggest hitting the Presidium plenty to see and do there even with it been so crowded” Bailey suggested noting the look of someone who had never been to the Citadel before on James’s face James just nodded and headed for the lift.

+OS+

(Citadel Tower)

Shepard headed for the spot Liara was standing facing the Council, Tevos the Asari councilor, Valern the Salarian councilor, Sparatus the Turian councilor and finally Udina for Earth having replaced Anderson when he returned to the Alliance. He bet Udina was crowing at finally gaining the rank he had so wanted for many years, it was only on his advice that Anderson got the job when they were offered their first seat on the council after stopping Saren and Sovereign and saving the council on the Destiny Ascension. He had never liked or trusted Udina and still recalled how easily he had stabbed them in the back when the council decided to ground the Normandy to stop them following Saren into the Terminus systems for fear of causing a war, it had taken Anderson knocking him out and unlocking the lockdown that had freed them to act just in time to stop Saren helping Sovereign from unleashing the Reapers on them all almost four years ago now. 

“Ah Commander Shepard you’re finally here, we’ve been waiting for you” Sparatus said folding his arms behind his back. 

“I’ll make this brief as I can councilor and try and not allow past choices influence what I have to say” Shepard stated. “The Reapers are here and they have invaded Earth killing god knows how many, the Alliance navy is regrouping even now but it is not enough we need help, we need the support of the other races to combat this nightmare” he told them. “We need every ship and soldier you can spare” he added. 

“Unfortunately Commander that is not possible at this time, Palaven is already under siege from the Reapers and we are barely holding the line” Sparatus responded grimly far more grimly that he had ever sounded before.   
“They are also signs they are heading for Asari and Salarian space” he added. 

“If you had listened to me at the beginning of all this we may have been prepared councilor, I told you what the beacon showed me told you about the Reapers but none of you wanted to hear about some all-powerful enemy” Shepard snapped unable to help himself no matter what he had previously said about keeping past choices behind them. “You said you wanted undeniable proof even though Sovereign should have been proof enough but you want to believe it was simply a Geth construct but if it was they surely would have shown the capacity to create more but they didn’t and still haven’t” he went on and the councilors decided to let him vent. “You wouldn’t listen to me either when I came back and told you the Collectors were also pawns of the Reapers, you were more concerned about my resurrection and how my actions may look to the galaxy as I was working with Cerberus to stop them, the key word there is with them not for them because I recall Councilor Valern telling me a Spectre does whatever it takes to complete the mission and I used Cerberus to complete mine” he stated. 

“I did say that Commander and I meant it, in fact you quickly showed during your time as a Spectre a willingness to embrace that rule to do whatever it took even if it meant defying the Councils ruling on matters” Valern interrupted him. “And perhaps we should have given you some benefit of the doubt considering if not for you we would all be dead when Sovereign attacked, perhaps we should have put at least some effort into getting to the bottom of the Reaper puzzle the beacon raised” he mused rubbing his chin with his finger. “But without clear proof of what you saw of what you and your crew experienced we had to act on what knowledge we had, which wasn’t much” he stated. 

“Indeed, for all we could tell the beacon downloaded unclear and barely decipherable images into your mind and Liara T’soni’s efforts to help you make sense of them could have been flawed or incomplete” Tevos agreed with a nod of her head. “I admit maybe we should have taken your warnings a bit more seriously after all you have done, but the time for recriminations is past us Commander” she added. 

“Indeed, we can only act on fact Commander and no matter your standing after saving us and stopping Saren and Sovereign you had no facts or evidence to support your warnings” Sparatus quickly agreed not a surprise as Shepard knew he did not take accusations well. “Not even the AI called Vigil you met on Ilos which shut down after you left the planet, if that had remained active it may have given your warnings some more weight” he stated. 

“You could have at least put some kind of plan into effect on the off chance I was right about what I saw from the beacon, taken some defensive measures to protect all our worlds just in case the Reapers were real which as is now proven they are” Shepard argued. 

“Again without solid proof of a true threat such a scheme would have seen like a waste of resources Commander, I understand as a military man you see things from a certain perspective which is why I am not taking offence at your tone but please try to see things from ours” Tevos said in response. “Our people like to us to make wise choices and to use our powers for the good of our worlds and those who look to us to aide them, they would not accept us wasting resources of something that to most would sound like a myth” she explained. “We made the best choice we could with the information and facts we had, now I suggest we move on from the past and focus on the present how do we fight this enemy?” she stated.

Shepard decided continuing to argue was pointless and let the matter drop and focused instead on convincing the council to help, one thing he was surprised about was Udina staying silent during the brief exchange he would have thought the man would try and cut him off. 

“It is simple really councilor the only way we have a chance at fight the Reapers is by joining our forces into one” he answered. “If my previous missions have shown us anything it is that a combined force has a chance at fighting them and even beating them, if we do not join forces and instead focus on only our own space we will lose” he stated. 

“That is all you can suggest Commander?” Valern inquired sounding disappointed. 

“No we also have one other way, as you know of our races has prospered due to locating a long buried stash of Prothean technology thus giving us access to things like the mass effect relays and engine drives” Shepard shot back before turning to Liara who took over. 

“Inside one of these Prothean relics I have found the plans for a Prothean weapon that could destroy the Reapers in one go” she informed them tapping some commands on her omni-tool to show the device to the councilors. 

“A weapon of Prothean design but if it could do what you say then why is it the Reapers still exist?” Valern inquired intrigued. “It is called the Crucible” she added. “Unfortunately the Protheans never completed it during their own war with the Reapers, they ran out of time however the plans are easy to follow and the device itself seems to be designed to be built as quickly and easily as possible” Liara told them. “However it does seem to miss a very important part which is why the Protheans failed to complete it in time, something called the Catalyst” she added. 

“The scale of the device is huge, it would take massive amounts of resources to build” Valern mused as he studied the designs that Liara was showing with her omni-tool. “As well as time” he added seconds later. 

“It maybe our only hope of winning this war” Shepard told them glancing at each of them. 

“What we need Shepard are fleets not weapons from a dead and defeated race that more than likely will never work” Udina finally snapped breaking his enforced silence having been listening carefully and seeing that Shepard was not winning any points with this pitch. “Earth has been invaded and we need immediate help” he insisted. 

“So councilor you suggest we should gather our fleets abandon our own worlds and head straight to Earth to save just one planet?” Sparatus inquired with a glare at his fellow councilor. “No I don’t think so” he stated dismissively. 

“The sad truth is Commander that whilst the Reapers focus the majority of their forces on Earth and its surrounding systems we can use the time to rally and shore up our own fleets and defences” Tevos told them bluntly sounding truly sorrowful at the prospect. 

“So you won’t help us in anyway not even in building the device?” Shepard demanded to know trying to stem the sudden rage he felt at their responses. 

“I’m afraid Commander that at the moment our resources must be spent on our own defences, I see not real benefit to this device at this time because whilst I disagree with a lot of what councilor Udina said I do agree this device might not even work especially if you cannot locate the missing piece the Catalyst I think you called it” Valern replied. “Do you have any idea what it is or where it might be located?” he inquired folding his arms across his chest. 

“I’m afraid we do not councilor but it must exist” Liara responded instantly. “Yes time is against us, but the device is our only hope of winning because in conventional combat we will only hold the Reapers back for a short while” she warned. “This device should destroy them all fairly quickly” she insisted. 

“But you do not know that do you Liara, you’re basically taking a huge guess correct?” Tevos shot back. “How long have you had to truly examine the plans?” she asked.   
Liara looked away from Tevos and that seemed to be answer enough. “I’m sorry Commander I truly am but for now Earth must stand alone” Tevos stated before the Councilors turned and left except for Udina who glared at their retreating backs. 

“Damnable fools” Udina snarled. “Follow me Shepard, just you” he instructed before turning and heading for his office. Shepard glanced at Liara who sighed and quickly headed away. 

+OS+

(Udina’s Office)

Shepard followed Udina into his office trying to ignore the man’s curses and anger; it wouldn’t help him keep a lid of his own anger. Granted he had known getting the Council to help in either capacity was going to be easy but he had not expected such a quick shoot down, they were too worried about their own people and space to care about Earth seeing it was a nessacary sacrifice to save their own worlds. He shook his head because he knew no matter how much they now tried to prepare it would only slow the Reapers down for a short while, rushed preparations was not going to save them or their people. If they had listened to his sooner and but serious thought into their defences and preparations then maybe they would have had a chance, now it was too late and they did not want to take the blame for their lack of action hiding instead of doing what was right by their people’s expectations of them. 

“Stupid self-centred fools all they care about are their own worlds and people to hell with others” Udina’s sudden loud rant broke though Shepard’s thoughts and made him focus on him. “So much for been allies, so much for been willing to defend other Council races” he spat. 

“If are roles were reversed would we be any different?” Shepard found himself asking not even understanding why he was in a sense defending the Council. 

“Perhaps not but I would like to think we would at least offer some support no matter how small, they instead refused to give us any at all” Udina reluctantly admitted. “And your little spat of accusations didn’t do us any good in there, what the hell were you thinking Shepard?” he growled out as he took his seat and glared at him. 

“I was thinking of finally been vindicated about my warnings not that it does us any good, a part of me would love to be proven wrong that the beacon on Eden Prime really did screw my mind over but it didn’t but not one of you would listen except Anderson and Hackett” Shepard shot back with his own glare. “Do you remember when you stabbed us in the back and locked down the Normandy Udina, had we not disobeyed orders had Anderson not undone the lockdown you and everyone else would already be dead” he reminded him his tone suddenly frosty as he still had not forgiven the man for had easily he had made him and his crew seem so disposable. “What you did back then is exactly what just happened to us at the Council’s hands” he pointed out. 

Udina could not help but rub his jaw as he recalled how Anderson had stormed into his office and knocked him right out with a powerful right hand, he had woken half an hour later with a black eye and a very sore jaw to find the Normandy was gone. Before he could try and bring charges against Anderson Saren and Sovereign had launched their assault on the Citadel, and he had to admit even though it galled him to do so without Shepard and the Normandy they would have been all killed. When the Council had offered them a seat on the Council for their efforts in protecting the Destiny Ascension which they had escaped on by sacrificing quite a few of their ships he had been certain it would be him who would be chosen, instead Shepard had put Anderson’s name forward and because of his actions in saving them the Council had listened to him. That slight had always angered him and made his dislike of Shepard all the more potent, yes he was a competent solider and perhaps even a good Spectre but he was not someone Udina liked or trusted. Before he could reply his office door opened and Councilor Sparatus entered, this surprised him and clearly Shepard was no better off. 

“Commander I am truly sorry we cannot help you at this moment in time no matter our differences in the past I do respect you and your people, however it is no longer in my hands to grant such help” Sparatus told Shepard. 

“Before Palaven was attacked Primarch Fedorian called a war summit of the other Council races however before he could leave for it his shuttle was forced down on Menae one of Palaven’s moon’s, if anyone can get you help and support it is the Primarch but to do that he needs rescuing but none of our ships can get close enough and are all engaged fighting the Reapers and trying to stop them reaching Palaven” he admitted. “However the Normandy can get close thanks to its stealth systems, if you can rescue the Primarch Commander he and all Turians will owe you a debt and he will be the one who decides where our ships fight and how” he added coming to the point and Shepard nodded knowing the Councilor was right this was out of the Council’s hands now and in the hands of the actual leaders of the Council races. “He more than likely will be able to help get your resources for this Prothean weapon you want to build the Crucible” he pointed out. 

“Do you know where on Menae his shuttle went down?” Shepard inquired having already decided this was his best bet to get any kind of support. 

“Yes here near the northern command post run by General Corinthus one of our best leaders, if he is anywhere it is there more than likely rescued from the downed shuttle” Sparatus responded using his omni-tool to show a map of the northern edge of Menae . “That is all the help I can give you slim though it is, also the Council has decided to reactivate your Spectre status and make all equipment and resources available to you” he informed him before using his omni-tool to transfer the nessacary command codes to Shepard’s omni-tool. “Good luck Commander” he added before turning and leaving. 

“That was surprising” Udina muttered. “But at least it’s a start, how long before you can leave for Palaven?” he inquired. 

“An hour or two, I have work crews going over the Normandy and our support cruisers making sure we’re fully fuelled and sustained no damage getting away from Earth” Shepard answered. “I know this is priority Udina but I will not take the Normandy into a warzone unless I know she is sound and working at full capacity especially the stealth systems plus I have the crews some time to blow of some steam before we go to war because if they are not focused it cost us at the worst time” he explained. 

“Well I’ll defer to you on military matters Shepard but don’t delay leaving to long” Udina replied hating having to even say it. “That Primarch may be our only hope of getting help for Earth, in the mean time I’ll do what I can do to convince the other Councilors to help” he added to which Shepard nodded and then turned and left and headed directly to the nearby Spectre offices. 

+OS+

(Spectre Office)

Shepard noted only two other Spectres were in the office as he headed for the main terminal to see if there anything interesting he could use, the two Spectres nodded in greeting before going back to their own work. Opening the terminal he began to read the information on it, he paused as he noted a message about Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels was in the brig on the Citadel awaiting transfer to Earth. He frowned wondering why they had not been held on Earth before he recalled they departed the Normandy before heading back to Earth several months back, they had been too afraid to face the Alliance brass at the time. Quickly putting a request to have them reinstated and transferred to the Normandy using his command codes he moved on, at least he could help two of his crew who he knew he could trust to face the fire to come. He found some useful information on Reaper movements around Palaven and also located some weapons that could be useful and used his command codes to order some to be moved to the Normandy’s armoury, once he was done he turned and exited the office and headed to the medical bay to check on Ashley and see if he could find Thane. 

+OS+

(Huerta Memorial Hospital)

Exiting the lift he paused as he noted the utter chaos the hospital was experiencing with many injured and dead littered everywhere, he could see nurses and doctors rushing all over the place as well as civilian volunteers trying to help where they could. Shaking his head he looked around for any signs of Thane before finally noting him looking out of the nearby window that showed the Presidium below it, heading straight over he took note that Thane did indeed seem different in the way he stood. 

“Thane good to see you” he said as he came to a halt just behind the Drell.

Thane spun having already sensed someone behind him and had not felt any threat thus he had not moved to defend himself, the voice of the visitor was a very welcome one and one he had been trying to contact for the last few months but considering Shepard had been in lockdown it was no surprise that his messages had not got through. 

“Shepard, I am grateful to see you made it off Earth” Thane said in response as he reached out and shook his hand. “I tried to contact you in the months you were detained but I suppose they did not want you to have any contact with your friends” he admitted. 

“I appreciate you trying Thane but they were not going to allow me to have contact with the outside, they were too busy trying to ignore the truth by focusing on my destruction of the Alpha Relay” Shepard replied as they sat down. “Month after month all they did was ask the same damn questions and waste the time we brought them by stopping the Collectors and me destroying that Relay” he explained his tone darkening as he recalled the seven months of wasted interrogation. 

“They were fools to ignore a threat of such magnitude Shepard and the Council just as foolish, after all you and the crew had done you would have thought they would have given you some trust and taken some measures just in case you were right” Thane mused. 

“They just told me it would not have looked good to their people to waste resources on something based on no facts as they saw it, they won’t even support us right now as their own worlds are under threat” Shepard informed him and Thane shook his head at their foolishness. “I have one chance to get any sort of alliance of the ground and that is rescuing the Turian Primarch off Menae as he called for a war summit but without him it won’t happen, I don’t suppose you are up to coming with us are you?” he explained. 

“I am afraid not Shepard, my condition is in its final faze and I need constant medical attention each day” Thane reluctantly answered. “I can no longer move and act as I once did, when you recruited me against the Collectors my condition was only just showing and thus had no real effect on my abilities now it takes a great strain out of me to use them” he explained. “So sadly I must remain here and help however I can no matter how little that truly is” he concluded. 

“I’m sorry to hear that Thane and I really wish there was something I can do to help you” Shepard responded with a sigh. 

“I appreciate the thought Shepard but we knew this was coming from the moment I joined you against the Collectors and I am thankful that I least had time to make things right with Kolyat thanks to you and Commander Bailey” Thane shot back with a thankful look on his features. 

“How is Kolyat?” inquired Shepard.   
“Well and he visits me often for which I am thankful as I would hate to pass on without fixing things with him” Thane answered gratefully. “I wish you luck in your mission Commander and pray Kalahira will grant you victory” he added. 

“Thanks Thane I appreciate it and I will be back so we will talk again but I have to go and visit a friend now before I head back to the Normandy” Shepard told him as they stood back and shook hands again. 

“You mean the badly injured female human who was just brought in?” Thane noted with interest. “I saw Doctor Chakwas follow her and the med team into the surgery bay but I did not know she was a part of your crew” he added. 

“Ashley was with me and my crew when we stopped Saren and Sovereign Thane, she was the friend we met on Horizon who refused to help us during the Collector mission due to her distrust and hatred of Cerberus” Shepard admitted with a sigh. “Not that I blame her but she really has some issues with my willingness to work with such a group no matter what the mission was” he explained. 

“We all took a chance when we joined up with you Shepard because Cerberus is well known for its anti-alien stance, but they were willing to look outside the box of their one sided viewpoint when they needed it or maybe perhaps because they knew you would want to hire more than just human allies” Thane told him thoughtfully. 

“Yeah even I knew it was a risk but once I knew what we were up against I knew it had to be done so I put aside my disquiet and did what was nessacary and as I told the Council I used Cerberus to complete the mission” Shepard replied to which Thane nodded. “Did you say Doctor Chakwas was here?” he inquired finally catching onto that part of Thane’s statement. 

“I did yes, she told me she came as soon as the news reached her that Earth had been attacked hoping than you and the Normandy would survive and make it here so she could join up to aide you” Thane answered and pointed to the main entry door to the surgical wind where he noted Doctor Chakwas and her niece Anna stood talking. 

“Good we will need her as her niece is only a nurse and we will need a full doctor, and it is a relief to know she is safe from the carnage going on back home” Shepard said trying not to think about Anderson and the millions of people they had left behind back on Earth. 

“I will keep an eye on your friend and befriend her if I can whilst she is here Shepard it can get lonely when you are on your own” Thane assured him. 

“Thanks Thane I appreciate it and I am sure Ashley will as well once she wakes up, I’ll see you when I return from Menae” Shepard responded and shook Thane’s hand again before heading for the doctor and her niece and coming to a stop just to the side of them. 

“Doctor it’s good to see you alive and well” he said as they turned towards him. “I was concerned you may have been on Earth during the Reaper Invasion” he admitted and noted the way Doctor Chakwas face tightened at the mention of the invasion. 

“Thankfully no I wasn’t I was stationed in an Alliance R&D lab in the Shalta Wards. Thanks to Admiral Hackett’s protection I was not sanctioned for joining you on your mission against the Collectors even though it meant working with Cerberus” Chakwas informed him regaining control. “Joker sadly had a bit more difficulty due to actually joining them so as to pilot the new Normandy and help you once you were returned to life” she explained. 

“Had they not taken the one thing Joker loved more than anything else from him he wouldn’t have had to make that choice” Shepard said resentfully. “They forced the issue, but I would not trust anyone else behind the controls of the Normandy so I was glad he was there and your presence and council helped me greatly during the mission” he admitted. 

“I appreciate the sentiment Commander and it was my pleasure to help you and Joker and keep an eye on you both as well” Chakwas said with a smile. “I came here as soon as I heard of the attack on Earth hoping you would make it, I trust Joker is with you?” she inquired. 

“He’s fine in fact without Joker and EDI I’d be dead alongside god knows how many others, Ashley and Anderson survived as well but Anderson decided to stay and Earth and lead the resistance” Shepard responded.   
Chakwas breathed a sigh of relief at hearing her friends were alive even though she already knew Ashley Williams had survived as she had helped stabilize her when she was brought in, hearing Joker was safe relieved her of a massive burden. 

“I am pleased to hear that Commander and as for Anderson remaining on Earth I would have expected nothing else from him and at least with him in command you know he’ll keep the people fighting no matter how long I takes us to come back in force” she finally said. 

“Unfortunately our fleet was badly mauled in the initial attack and is still regrouping, I came here to get Ashley help and hopefully gain the assistance of the Council but they all but shot me down in favour of defending their own space although the Turian Councilor offered me some hope” Shepard informed her. “If I can rescue the Primarch from Menae and get him to the war summit he called for we may get the Turians help which is a start and from their hopefully we can get the Asari and Salarians to help as well” he went on. “There is more bad news before we left the Sol system we were ordered to Mars to find Liara and get some data that might help us combat the Reapers, when we got there we found the entire base personnel had been massacred by Cerberus who were after the data as well” he informed her darkly.

“Why would they attack a human outpost even if all they wanted was data?” Chakwas asked in shock. 

“I think it’s possible they may be suffering from indoctrination as the Illusive man sent ships back to the Collector base by rigging up some kind of signal booster to resemble the IFF signal beacon we had on the Normandy and salvaged what they could from the destroyed base” Shepard concluded. “We had a brief chat through a hologram, he told me he would do anything he found nessacary to make humanity first in the galaxy even sacrifice human lives, he no longer wants to destroy the Reapers he wants to control them” he told her with a shake of his head at the insanity of the man’s plan.

“I do not believe such a thing is even possible Shepard” Chakwas mused horrified to learn of more deaths in the wake of the Reaper invasion and that they happened due to the madness of the Illusive Man who clearly had lost his mind. “I believe you may be right about what has happened to them if they have been messing around with Reaper tech, we saw even dead Reapers can indoctrinate people I would have thought he would have more sense” she spat. 

“Clearly not but enough of that for now how is Ash?” Shepard inquired wanting to discuss something other than Cerberus as his anger at what he had seen on Mars was still close to the surface. 

“Stable thankfully, she took some bad hits especially to the spine and ribs but she is now out of the woods and recovering but she has not yet regained consciousness” Chakwas answered calmly noting the dark look in Shepard’s eyes and knowing why it was there. “Anna did a good job of keeping her alive until you could get her here for treatment” she concluded with a smile at her niece who blushed slightly at the praise from her more experienced Aunt. 

“Yes she did and I thank her for that, but no offence Doctor I am hoping you can come back aboard Normandy as its Chief medical officer, I am sure working under you will be an eye opening experience for your niece?” Shepard stated.

“Commander nothing would give me greater pleasure than returning to my post where I belong, I already informed Admiral Hackett I would re-join Normandy if I could so he already knows and has cut orders for me to do so if I wish and I do” Chakwas replied pleased she did not having to ask to be let back on board. “I will collect my things and make my way to the ship, come Anna I need some help to get my things and some supplies we’ll need” she said turning to her niece. 

“Of course Auntie, thank you Commander for your kind words but I know I was lucky in keeping Lieutenant Commander Williams alive” Anna said with a smile. “Working with my Aunt will be a fun experience even during this terrible nightmare” she added before following her Aunt to her room.   
Shepard watched them go before turning and heading into the surgery ward and quickly located Ashley’s room, entering he found his old friend and former lover unconscious in the bed and looking so very small. Her face was covered in bruises from where the synthetic had grasped her head to slam her into the destroyed shuttle; Shepard shook his head and considered it a miracle that Ash had survived at all. 

“I hope you can hear me Ash but we need you to recover quickly there is a war to fight and your presence is needed, I hope when you wake you will let me know so I can visit I know we’ve left things in an rough place but I still consider you a friend and I still care about you” Shepard said quietly knowing that some people believe unconscious people could actually hear when been spoken too. “Take care Ash and I’ll see you soon” he promised before turning and exiting the room and heading back to the elevator before recalling Miranda wanted to talk to him and was waiting in a room in the Presidium and thus headed there. 

+OS+

(Presidium) 

Shepard stepped off the elevator and headed for the area of the Presidium designated as housing, mostly it was a rather large hallway with a half dozen rooms where people could live or hire for a time. It was not the only place where housing was stationed but it was one of the nicer areas to live if you were lucky, headed for the ninth apartment as stated in Miranda’s message he placed his hand on the pad and waited for it to open which it did almost instantly as the computer recognised his Spectre status. Stepping inside he quickly noted Miranda sitting in a chair reading through a pad, she didn’t look all that different than when he had last seen her except her dark hair was longer and she no longer wore the jumpsuit with the Cerberus logo. She now wore a tight all black jumpsuit which seemed to emphasis her amazing body, he took a few seconds to admire her before shaking his head and coughing to announce his presence. Miranda looked up slowly from the pad she was reading before a smile broke, putting her pad down she got up and quickly moved over to him and hugged him which he eagerly returned. 

“Shepard, it’s good to see you again” Miranda whispered softly before pulling back and meeting his eyes, slowly they inched forward and kissed heatedly. 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before ending and Miranda quickly stepped back, Shepard sensed a change in the way Miranda was looking at him. Back on the Normandy during the mission against the Collectors aside from been in a semi relationship with Kelly he’d also romanced Miranda and seemed to be on a more steady path with her but now he sensed that path was closing. 

“Are you okay Miranda?” he inquired. 

“I’m fine Shepard but things aren’t the same as they were seven months ago, I know when we last saw each we were seeing one another but I knew about you and Kelly and to be honest I didn’t mind but now things are different” Miranda answered making Shepard frown as he failed to understand her meaning. “When we’ve finished talking you need to go to docking bay two where they are housing the majority of the refugees from the planets already hit by the Reapers, you will find Kelly there doing what she can to help but well you will understand once you see her” she told him and Shepard felt his heart lurch somewhat when she mentioned Kelly was so close. “Anyway I was glad to hear you made it off Earth once the Reapers hit, those damn Alliance fools should have listened to you and made plans to defend home but instead they wasted the seven months we bought them and now we’re all paying the price” she spat moving on.

She didn’t exactly want to end things with Shepard and especially not like this but after seeing Kelly well she knew this was the only option she could take, Kelly needed Shepard far more than she did and at the moment her only focus was finding her sister which was why she had asked for Shepard to meet her. 

“What’s going on Miranda?” Shepard inquired still trying to work out what Miranda had been hinting at. 

“My sister has gone missing Shepard, I’ve heard nothing from her in a month” Miranda finally admitted. 

“Oriana but I thought we relocated her to a safe location with her parents?” Shepard shot back frowning again. 

“We did but somehow I think my Father has found her and taken her and I need to find her before he harms her” Miranda replied with a troubled sigh. “If you will recall when we relocated her we were still working with Cerberus, it is not out of the realm of possibility that my Father made some kind of deal with the Illusive Man to get her location” she stated darkly. 

“Considering what Cerberus did back on Mars it would not surprise me in the least if the Illusive Man would use Oriana as bait to get your Father’s co-operation” Shepard mused sitting down on the bed and rubbing his chin in thought. “But why would he need your Father’s help?” he inquired. 

“My Father is as much as I hate to admit it a brilliant scientist with many skills and areas of expertise Shepard, there could be many reasons why the Illusive Man may want or need his help” Miranda answered. “Now what happened on Mars Shepard, what did Cerberus do?” she inquired as she sat next to him. 

“They slaughtered everyone at the Mars Archive, they’ve been fucking around with Reaper tech they stole from the destroyed Collector base and before you ask according to the Illusive Man who I talked with by hologram they rigged a device to mimic the IFF we stole from the dead Reaper” Shepard informed her. “They’ve begun transforming their people with Reaper tech, they almost look like Husks now” he added. 

“My god I knew he was willing to go to extreme lengths to achieve his goals like he did when he wanted you resurrected but this goes beyond anything I would consider worth the risks, he knows how dangerous Reaper tech is even dead or destroyed” Miranda exclaimed in shock. “I sent him reports to that affect after the mission to investigate that dead Reaper and get the IFF, why the hell would he do that?” she demanded to know. 

“He wants to find a way to control the Reapers not destroy them, he will do whatever it takes even if means killing humans and experimenting on his own people to get what he wants as he believes it will elevate mankind to the next level and make us first in the galaxy” Shepard spat in answer. “You need to be careful Miranda, Cerberus is far more dangerous than it’s ever been and the Illusive Man has targets on us all” he warned her. 

“I appreciate the warning Shepard but if they have anything to do with Ori’s disappearance then they are going to die for it” Miranda shot back. “I need to find her and quickly, I came here to see you and a few others and begin my search, I know there is a war on but my sister comes first” she told him. 

“I understand that Miranda I do I know how much Oriana means to you and I promise if you need help rescuing her do not hesitate to call me, war or no war you are a part of my crew and I am here for you if you need me” Shepard swore. “On the Normandy we do not turn our backs on one another when we need help” he reminded her. 

“Thanks Shepard I will remember that and if I need the help I will call you” Miranda replied with a smile pleased by the offer of support even considering there was a war on. “I better go before anyone takes notice of my presence here oh and Shepard, do not forget to go see Kelly before you leave” she reminded him before she turned and exited the apartment. 

Shepard stared at the door for a few minutes considering his meeting with Miranda and wondering just what her Father if anything had to do with Cerberus and their goals; whatever it was he was certain it was nothing good. Shaking his head he exited the apartment and headed back to the lift and quickly keyed docking bay two, closing his eyes he wondered just what he was going to find when he saw Kelly again. 

+OS+

(Docking Bay Two)

The first thing Shepard noted was the utter chaos going on in the bay, there were hundreds of people crowding the area, some he noted were mourning at a wall decorated with what he guessed were the pictures of the dead or missing. Most were hanging around a dozen or so containers probably used for temporary housing, quite a few looked injured or in shock. There were more sitting or standing around tables and chairs looking lost and without hope, there were also about a dozen C-Sec agents standing guard and keeping an eye on things. Moving slowly he weaved his way through the mass of people keeping an eye open for a flash of red hair that might signal Kelly’s position, finally after searching through the crowd for twenty minutes he finally saw her near a container mulling over a pad and he quickly closed in behind her. 

“Yeoman Kelly Chambers” he said with a wide smile and waited as her back stiffened and then spun around to face him and it was then he realised why Miranda had been so strange with him. 

Kelly was pregnant, almost full term if not close to it if he was not mistaken, his mind quickly devolved into shock wondering who was the Father not even considering the possibility it was his. He felt a pain in his heart at the very idea of someone else been connected with Kelly in a romantic sense, he watched as her eyes locked on his and gleamed with pleasure before she moved forward and engulfed him in a hug.

“Shepard oh my god you’re alive” Kelly said with a sigh. “I am so glad you made it off Earth, how are you?” she inquired as she stepped back. 

“I’m dealing as best I can Kelly, I wanted to stay on Earth and fight to the last but Anderson ordered me off wanted me to unite the other races and I am trying to do that but as usual nothing is ever easy” Shepard answered honestly. “The rest of the Council all but turned on us more interested in defending their own space, only in private did the Turian Councilor offer any hope which was to rescue the Turian Primarch off Menae and get him to a war summit he called for” he informed her with a shake of his head. 

“We knew when the Reapers came it would not be easy John but at least you have a chance if you can rescue the Primarch, any chance is better than no chance at all” Kelly replied. “How did you know I was here?” she inquired. 

“Miranda told me when I visited her she was strangely distant and told me I had to see you to understand” Shepard answered as he leaned against the container. “And now I see somewhat why she was distant you’re pregnant, who’s the lucky man?” he inquired trying to sound normal but he was certain his unease had shown in his tone. 

Kelly smiled having heard clearly heard the unease in his voice and shook her head at his denseness, she supposed considering how she had stated she did not do long term relationships it was no surprise he believed she had found someone else in the seven months they had been separated. 

“You are the Father John as I’ve been with no one else since we last saw on another before you headed for Earth, I am eight months along with a month to go but I couldn’t not try and help when the Reapers finally arrived”   
Kelly answered sending Shepard into even more shock. “I’m a psychologist and I can help these people pregnant or not” she stated. 

“Why, why didn’t you try and let me know I was going to be a Father?” he inquired finally clearly his mind of the chaos. 

“I couldn’t risk it; Cerberus has been hunting all of the crew who went AWOL with you at the end of the Collector mission so I’ve stayed off the grid as best I can” Kelly answered looking troubled. “I heard through some friends quite a lot of people have defected or gone on the run from Cerberus due to the growing evil within it, I’ve heard disturbing things John from them about illegal experiments with Reaper tech” she admitted.

“It’s true, I’ve seen it for myself their troops now look almost like husks” Shepard told her recalling the dead trooper back on Mars. “They attacked Mars Kelly and slaughtered the entire staff to get their hands on data we needed to possible stop the Reapers once and for all, they want to control the Reapers now not destroy them I think they maybe indoctrinated” he informed her as she sat down on a bench inside the container. 

“Oh god I dread to think what would have happened had any of us stayed with them, they’ve clearly lost whatever semblance of good they had when I joined” Kelly said horrified by what Shepard had told her. 

“Nothing good I’m sure, I want to stay here and discuss this more Kelly but I need to get to that Primarch before he gets killed, I’ll be back but for now stay hidden as best you can and if you are here using your own I.D chips get new ones” Shepard finally said as he realised time was now against them and already two and a half hours had gone by which surprised him. “Change your hair colour, take no chances Kelly Cerberus could be anywhere” he insisted. 

“I will Shepard and I know if you could you’d stay but you need to start doing what you do best, uniting people and fighting an enemy we know will be out to destroy us all” Kelly replied standing up and kissing him softly. “I’ll be here when you get back John I promise” she swore. 

“Thane is in the medial wing if you want a friend to talk to and I get the feeling he doesn’t get many visitors bar his son” Shepard told her as they withdrew from the kiss. “I’ll be back soon” he added before he turned and exited the area and headed back to the elevator. “EDI send the recall to all personnel we’re leaving in ten minutes, let our support ships know to do the same” he ordered over the comm.   
Kelly watched him go and hoped he would be back soon because as strong as she had tried to make herself sound she was scared of what the future would bring, especially now that the Reapers were here and Cerberus had lost its soul. 

“Understood Shepard sending recall now” EDI’s voice came back. 

Shepard entered the elevator and pressed the button for the Normandy’s dock, his mind however was still on the fact that Kelly was pregnant and he was the Father. How the hell was he going to look after them in the midst of a damn war? He asked himself. Hopefully she’d go see Thane and the Drell would keep an eye on her once he realised her condition, stepping out he headed straight for the docking hub and entered alongside a few of the other crew. He found Joker already at his station, thus he stood behind him and waited for the signal everyone was on board. Several minutes later EDI reported everyone was back on board; Shepard smiled grimly and put Kelly out of his mind for now as he had to focus on reaching Menae and saving the Primarch. 

“Ok Joker take us out of here slow and steady and then straight to the relay destination Palaven’s second moon Menae” Shepard ordered. 

“Roger that Shepard leaving dock now, the Avenger and Majestic are following our lead” Joker replied as his hands swiftly moved over the console. 

Slowly the three ships moved out of their berths and back into the darkness of space, once clear of the Citadel they headed for the Relay and seconds later they vanished as they activated their Mass Effect drives and used the Relay to dive into faster than light travel.


	3. chapter 3

+OS+

(SSV Normandy)

Shepard sat on his bed trying to organise his thoughts knowing that he had to be clearheaded once they reached Palaven, but the revelation that Kelly was pregnant with his child had literally blown his mind. He had never imagined been a Father considering the way his life had gone so far, he had already died once at the hands of the Collectors and any thought of such a future had never entered his mind once he had been resurrected by Cerberus. But now thoughts of such a future were playing on his mind with ever increasing speed and it was very distracting, how could he or Kelly even think of bringing a child into the world with a potential apocalypse about to wipe out their entire species along with half a dozen others. But Kelly was too far along now and would soon give birth, thus he would have to ensure they won this war as the stakes were far more personal and losing was unthinkable to even consider. For Kelly and their unborn child he had to fight all the harder to somehow ensure an alliance was made between all the major races to fight the Reapers, had to push no matter what obstacle got in his way and destroy the Reapers even if the end result was his death. He’d accept such an outcome if it meant Kelly and their child as well as the galaxy at large survived the Reapers purge; he’d been ready for that trade off since encountering the Prothean beacon back on Eden Prime. 

“Shepard, are you okay?” EDI inquired over the comm. “I’ve noticed since your return from the Citadel you’ve been heavily distracted and have stayed in your quarters ignoring two calls from Joker and one from Liara which is unlike you” she pointed out.

Shepard jerked at that not even remembering hearing his comm go off, had he been so distracted he’d not even heard it go off or just plain ignored it. Letting out a sigh he ran a hand through his hair and stood up, he supposed he must have been that distracted. 

“Not really EDI I received a shocking piece of news whilst on the Citadel, or maybe a few pieces of shocking news” he finally admitted. “First Thane is in the final stages of the Kepral’s syndrome he had and will more than likely die soon, then I met Miranda and found her to be rather standoffish and desperately searching for her Sister who has gone missing and she is worried her Father might be behind it” he told her. “Finally I got my biggest shock when Miranda directed me to Kelly who is pregnant with my child and almost ready to give birth, it rather blew my mind” he continued finding it helpful to vocalise his jumbled thoughts. “We are facing oblivion EDI and somehow it has become all the more important that I somehow succeed in bringing an alliance together, that we somehow manage to prevail and destroy the Reapers no matter what happens to me just so long as Kelly and our child has a future to look forward to” he finished. 

EDI considered what Shepard had told her and was rather surprised to hear he was to be a Father, but when she considered this information a bit closer she came to the conclusion Shepard would make a good Father as he had a very protective spirit within him. He would move heaven and earth to protect those he cared about, and he would do more so for his own offspring. In her mind it was added incentive to fight the threat of the Reapers, something for Shepard to focus on beyond the survival of the human species as well as the rest of the galaxy inhabited worlds. 

“Nothing could have prepared me for the news Kelly was pregnant with my child, I’ve never truly harboured such thoughts and now they just won’t go away” Shepard began again. “I need to focus my mind before we reach the Turian system, I just don’t know how EDI” he admitted. 

“I understand your shock Shepard but I would feel the news of your impending Fatherhood would be rather welcome, as I told you before you and Kelly bonded far closer than either believe and far closer than either of your relationships with Miranda and Samara” EDI continued gently reminding them of their previous conversation on the matter of his various relationships. “Yes the timing is not ideal but it does give you far more to fight for, it gives you something precious should we all live through this war does it not” she pointed out. “For now though you need to focus on rescuing the Turian Primarch from Menae, you have at least a half hour to settle your thoughts” she told him. 

“Thanks EDI and your right I have something to look forward too should we survive, something to focus on” Shepard responded finally and moved to his desk and decided to go through some ship reports before heading down to the flight deck or perhaps to engineering to visit Donnelly and Daniels who should have been returned to the Normandy before they departed. 

+TOS+

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man focused deeply on the garbled transmission Eva had sent him before been offlined by Shepard, sadly he had received only half of the information Eva had recovered from the archives the rest was just garbled junk which meant she had been shut down whilst she was transmitting the data through her inner comm port. It was or had been one of the unique features created during her design, now she was nothing but a mangled heap of scrap. Perhaps though had he not given the order to try and kill one of Shepard’s crew Eva would have had the time to transmit the full data, then again perhaps not and it was too late now to change his mind. He had other ways of getting the rest of the data which he was certain Shepard had handed over to Alliance Command as well as the Citadel Council, which meant it was reachable if he sent the right spy to gain it. Thankfully he knew the best type of spies; most had been former Alliance before either leaving of their own accord or been thrown out or imprisoned due to some kind of misdeed on their part. 

“I told you that you should have sent me along with your toy robot” Kai-Lang growled from behind him making him turn to face his now fully healed assassin. 

“It was a calculated risk Lang and I didn’t want to expose your healed status straight off, I want to hold you in reserve to strike when they least expect it” the Illusive Man responded with a sigh. “As for the data, with the right spy sent to the Citadel or whatever passes for Alliance Command right now it can be easily retrieved” he added. “For now I want you to focus on training a small strike force, soon I’ll have work for you to do” he instructed. “We’ve only just begun our work, Shepard might have gotten the upper hand but it works to our favour as we need him to draw whatever kind of alliance he can pull together to hold off the Reapers until we have what we need to bring them to heel” he informed him as he lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag of it before expelling the smoke. 

“Shepard is dangerous to our plans, he will get in our way” Kai-Lang pointed out grimly as whilst he had never met the man he knew enough about him to know this fact. 

Shepard was also Anderson’s protégé and that meant like the man who had had trained him he would be an annoyance; he had not forgotten or forgiven what Anderson had done to him when he had crippled him during their last meeting. He would in time have his revenge on him and on the woman he loved Kahlee Sanders, killing her and Shepard would lay Anderson low until he could kill the man himself. Unfortunately Anderson had chosen to remain on Earth and thus was out of his reach for now, but he was certain Anderson would remain alive as he had to admit he had an uncanny skill to survive things he shouldn’t that he seemed to have passed onto Shepard. 

“Perhaps but you are my ace in the hole Lang, Shepard will not expect you and thanks to your upgrades will not be able to beat you” the Illusive Man countered easily. “Now you have a strike force to put together, I suggest you get started as they’ll be needed sooner than you think” he stated and watched as Kai-Lang grunted and then turned and left. 

Turning back to his data screens he brought up the file on Shepard again and could not help but grimace at the loss of his talents, if only the Commander had not been so short sighted and actually embraced the goals of Cerberus then he would have been a great aide in the coming fight. But he had chosen to spurn them and treat them as if they were all insane and lacking in intelligence, he did not doubt that Shepard considered him and his people compromised by the Reapers ability of indoctrination. More than likely he had already reported this fact to Alliance Command and the Citadel Council; it was an error and would only help them. Shutting the file down, he began to focus on finding the perfect spy to gain him the rest of the data Eva had failed to transmit. 

 

+TOS+

(SSV Normandy)

Shepard headed for the engine room to see engineer’s Daniels and Donnelly who he hoped had been returned to the Normandy before they had departed the Citadel, once he had seen if they were aboard he would head to the flight deck as they would soon be reaching the Turian home system. Entering engineering he found Daniels and Donnelly already working at their previous stations, as if they had never left both turned to face him as they heard the door and soon he noted engineer Adams was also present. A former crewman from the original Normandy but who had not joined him on the SSV-2 to take down the collectors after been resurrected by Cerberus, not that he blamed the man considering the crimes Cerberus had committed. 

“Commander, thank you from the both of us for requesting our transfer back to Normandy” Donnelly stated with a wide smile as he stepped forward. “I was beginning to get worried especially as news began to filter in about the attack on Earth, the fools should have listened to your warnings seven months ago when you turned yourself in” he spat his tone showing his anger. 

“We could already tell it was bad from the amount of panic that erupted on the Citadel, chaos spread so quickly and it was clear not one of the Council had taken any steps to put even a small plan into action in case what we told them about the Reapers was true” Daniels added with a irritated shake of her head. “We turned ourselves over to the C-Sec after we learned several of our former comrades from Cerberus had been hunted down and murdered by Cerberus itself including Rupert Gardner and Burt Jenson from the Normandy” she explained. “We felt it was safer than been in the open on our own, clearly the Illusive Man did not take our defection well” she finished. 

Shepard felt the loss of two of the people who had followed him in breaking away from Cerberus once the Collectors had been dealt with, both Gardner and Jenson had been good men. Clearly the Illusive Man had been hunting down all the crew who had dared break away with him, which meant Kelly was even in more danger than he originally thought then he remembered she had already mentioned the crew were been hunted for going AWOL with him. Damn the man he raged silently, Ashley was hanging onto life by a thread the last he had seen of her and now he knew Gardner and Jenson were both dead. If anymore of his people were cut down he would personally hunt down the Illusive Man and put a bullet into him for every death of one of his own, for now Cerberus could not be his priority no matter how much he wanted it to be. 

“The Illusive Man has gone insane and has been messing around with Reaper tech recovered from the Collector base, more than likely they were are either indoctrinated or on their way to been” Shepard finally responded. “They struck the Mars archive and slaughtered the team who manned the base, they want to control the Reapers not destroy them” he informed them. “If by some fluke they are acting on their own regard I am going to pay the man back for each death he has caused, he will regret crossing his own people for his megalomania” he promised. 

“If anyone deserves it he does Commander and to think we use to believe he was a person who had our best interests at heart when in reality we were all just pawns for him to move and sacrifice when he wanted” Donnelly spat. “I still recall how he sent us to that supposed dead Collector ship claiming a Turian ship had taken it out, when in reality it was a trap the Collectors had laid for you and he sent us in with no warning just so he could test EDI’s abilities and gather information” he growled. 

“Easy Ken, we made it out and we destroyed the Collectors which means the Reapers lost a large chunk of their forces, granted what we still face is bad enough but had we not taken them out it would be even worse odds for us to overcome” Daniels said obviously trying to calm her friend. 

“I’m glad to have you both back aboard” Shepard told them before heading to talk to Adams leaving the two engineers to their jobs. “Chief Adams it is great to see you back on the Normandy” he said in greeting offering his hand which Adams easily accepted and shook. 

“Thank you Commander, I have to say if nothing else Cerberus did a hell of job rebuilding the Normandy and even upgraded a lot of systems as they went” Adams responded. 

“Granted a lot of them had to be ripped out when we began the overhaul as they had listening devices and cameras installed in them as well as backdoor programs to remotely control the ship” he informed him. “EDI all but overruled the backdoor programs when you went rogue from Cerberus as they never thought she’d rebel against them as well, she also shut down the cameras and listening devices thus they had no idea what you were doing once you broke away” he stated. 

“How are you getting along with EDI?” Shepard inquired. 

“Pretty well, I was surprised at first to discover EDI was an actual A.I as we had been led to believe she was a simple V.I but we quickly built up a working relationship once I realised the truth and talked to Joker about her” Adams answered. “I also have to say since Daniels and Donnelly have joined us I can understand why you had them reinstated, they are very good at their jobs” he admitted turning to glance at the two. 

“They are good people and trustworthy no matter that they joined Cerberus for a time, and they only did that because Alliance Command and the Council would not listen to us about the Reapers” Shepard told him. “They wanted to take action and Cerberus at the time seemed to want the same thing, it is why Joker and I both agreed to work with them to stop the Collectors but I think with what has happened the truth is Cerberus just played a part to make themselves look better to potential recruits” he stated darkly. 

“I..I want to apologise to you Commander for not joining you in your fight against the Collectors, Doctor Chakwas did contact me about helping but no offence I was not convinced it was really you” Adams struggled to admit. “You died when the original Normandy was destroyed, the idea of you been resurrected was a little farfetched and Chakwas admitted she had her own doubts and wanted to ensure it was really you thus I refused to help and I regret that fact very much” he went on. 

“It’s okay Chief I understand your reservations about whether it was really me or not, and I understand the idea of helping Cerberus in anyway after all we discovered during our time hunting Saren was almost unthinkable” Shepard assured him. “Don’t beat yourself up over it, just focus now on beating the Reapers” he told him before he turned and headed out of the room. 

“Yes Sir” Adams agreed and watched his Commander go thankful he understood why he had refused to join them when he was resurrected, shaking his head he turned and went back to work on the core systems. 

Shepard headed up to the flight deck knowing they had to be close now to the Turian system, stepping off he noted the crew were at their stations but all of them looked tense and uneasy not that he blamed them. He passed Traynor who gave him a small smile as he passed before going back to her work; he went straight for Joker who as usually sat up front in the pilot’s chair. 

“How we looking Joker?” he inquired as he came up behind his chair. 

“We’re about twenty minutes from entering the Turian System but EDI has already detected massive signs of battle, like with Earth they must have hit the Turians full on” Joker responded. “It’s bad Shepard” he stated even though he didn’t need too. 

“EDI tell our support ships once we exit into the system they are to take station behind the Mass Effect relay and stay hidden unless we need their help, they are to take no action unless we call for it or desperately need it” Shepard ordered knowing without the stealth systems the Normandy had they would be easily spotted by the Reapers and destroyed and they needed every ship they could find for what was to come later.

“Orders sent Shepard and both acknowledge the orders” EDI told him a few seconds later. 

Shepard stayed where he was contemplating the easiest way to reach the surface of Menae, the shuttle or bringing the Normandy in as close as he could get to the base the Primarch was supposed to be located at. 

“Once we come out of the Mass Relay Joker we’ll bring the Normandy into orbit and then drop down in the shuttle, you’ll hold until the shuttle returns and then re-join our support ships until we call for you” he decided as he spoke. 

“Understood sir” Joker responded with a nod of his head before hesitating. “Are you okay Shepard?” he inquired. 

“Yeah I’m okay Joker thanks for asking just still in a little shock from what I learned during my visit to the Citadel, I’ll get over it and if you want we can talk about it once we get the Primarch” Shepard answered thankful for his friends concern. 

“We have reached the Turian system Shepard” EDI announced as the ship suddenly decelerated and the stars of the system could once more be seen.   
As with the Sol system the stars seemed lit with fire as the battle for its survival waged wildly, it made Shepard sick to think of how many people were dying right now and he could not help but once more curse the leaders who had dismissed his warnings. 

“My god it’s like a scene out of Dante’s inferno” Joker gasped in horror as he set a course for Menae. 

“Our supports ships have taken position behind the relay as ordered and awaiting any call for aide” EDI reported. 

“Cortez get the shuttle ready for a combat drop, Liara, James meet me in the shuttle bay full combat gear” Shepard ordered over the comm. “Okay Joker you’re in charge until I get back, make what calls you need too” he added placing a confident hand on his friend’s shoulder before turning and exiting having already got into his armour and prepped his weapons. 

Joker turned and watched his friend and Commander depart to once more step into the fire, been left in charge was somewhat surprising, the last time that had happened the Collectors had attacked the ship and abducted the crew and the only reason he had survived was because he had unshackled EDI who had saved the ship and himself. Turning back around he focused on his piloting, hopefully this time they’d have better luck. 

“Arm all weapons EDI and be prepared to defend the shuttle once it launches, okay everyone we’re heading into the fire get to combat stations and be prepared for anything” he ordered through the comm. 

“Weapons charged Jeff” EDI confirmed. 

Shepard stepped off the lift and walked confidently over to the where James and Liara was standing watching Cortez go over the last check-up on the shuttle, thankfully he noted they were not using the one James had crashed back on Mars. That was off the side been repaired by crewmen, finally Cortez nodded his head satisfied and climbed into the shuttle and began to prep it for the drop. 

“Okay we’ll drop as close as we can to the command post where the Primarch is supposed to be hold up, we’ll make our way there as fast as possible” Shepard told his two team mates. “Do not let yourselves get bogged down fighting husks and whatever else the Reapers are using, move fast and keep going” he advised. “Liara you are on point, your biotics should help clear us a path” he decided to which the Asari nodded her head in agreement. 

“This is going to be like walking into the fires of hell” James grunted darkly still not liking the fact they had left Earth to its fate for now. 

“Probably worse than that James just like it was back on Earth, but keep your focus and you’ll be fine” Shepard assured him as he walked onto the shuttle with Liara and then finally James following him who turned and closed the door behind him. 

Cortez powered up the shuttle and then waited for the call from EDI they were clear to launch, he felt the ship lurch as it entered the planet’s atmosphere before finally EDI gave the go ahead to launch. 

“Hold on back there, launching now” he shouted into the back as he hit the release button and the shuttle plunged downward before he brought it up and circled before finding his bearing and headed straight for the drop off point. 

“How’s it looking Cortez?” Shepard inquired as he stepped into the pilots section of the shuttle. 

“Nasty sir, explosions and fighting everywhere from what I can see on our scanners and out of the viewports” Cortez reported with a shake of his head. “So far though no evidence the Reapers have seen us or Normandy” he added. 

“Good but don’t drop your guard and remember as soon as we disembark get back to Normandy as fast as you can” Shepard responded before he stepped back into the cabin where James and Liara sat. “Do we know anything about the command post we are heading for Liara?” Shepard inquired 

“It is the furthest southern base the Turians have in this region and thus is probably taking the brunt force of the attack; it is commanded by General Corinthus one of the best leaders in the Turian military and also probably one of the leading strategist for any counter attack the Turians are planning” Liara informed them. “Hopefully the base is still holding or the Turians are going to be in a worse position” she added. 

“We’re coming up on co-ordinates for the drop, got heavy enemy movement on the ground Commander” Cortez reported over the comm. “Suggest you strafe the area with the mounted cannon before disembarking” he advised. 

“James on the cannon, clear us a path” Shepard quickly ordered and James almost smiled as he got behind the cannon. “”Liara once the path is clear you go first and put up a biotic shield, once James and I join you we move forward” he added. 

Shepard threw open the door and James eagerly pushed the cannon forward and began to fire on the husks streaming over the rocky ground to reach the Turian lines which he noted were barely holding. The cannon cut through the ranks off the husks with ease and soon a clear zone opened up allowing Cortez to bring the shuttle in close, Liara instantly jumped onto the rocky ground and thrust her hand out as she brought up a biotic shield. Shepard instantly jumped after hear and James followed after pushing the cannon back, he turned and shut the door again before bringing up his rifle and giving Cortez a thumbs up as he watched them out of the window who nodded and quickly pulled the shuttle back up towards the waiting Normandy. Shepard gave the signal to move out and Liara dropped the shield brought up her weapon and moved forwards, the husks soon took notice of them and swarmed towards them. Instantly they opened fired whilst Liara used her biotics to send waves of deadly energy which ripped them to pieces but they kept moving as Shepard had ordered. Dead ducked as a particular quick husk attacked from a high rocky position unleashing his omi-blade he sliced his arms downward and decapitated the creature even as another soon rushed towards him. Spinning he cut this was down before rushing forward as Liara cut a path with her biotics towards the Turian defence lines surrounding the base, James covered their rear blowing holes in the husks snapping at their heels with quick precision shots. The Turians in the defence bunkers soon noted the two Humans and Asari moving towards them, with a quick shout a small squad broke out to cover their flanks. Fire poured into the ranks of Husks but they kept coming but it allowed Shepard, Liara and James to finally reach the defence line without too much more trouble. Reloading they waited for one of the Turians to approach so they could gain entrance to the base they could just see in the distance, finally a Turian moved towards them. 

“Identify yourselves and why you are here?” the Turian demanded. 

“Commander John Shepard of the Normandy and this is Liara T’Soni and Lieutenant James Vega, we’ve been sent by Councilor Sparatus to evacuate the Turian Primarch so he can chair a summit to respond to the Reaper threat” Shepard answered easily. 

“I’m Captain Navi Commander, one of the defence line commanders” Navi replied giving him a stiff nod of respect as he had heard of the hero of the Citadel. “You’ll have to talk to the General back at base as we know nothing about the Primarch, I’ll have two of my men escort you” he told them and then turned and called two names and two Turians quickly joined them. “This is Crixus and Gellius Commander and they will lead you into the base to meet the General” he stated before turning and heading back to his post   
whilst Crixus moved to take point with the others following. 

They left the defence line at a quick pace but they kept a close eye on their surroundings, they soon reached the walls of the base and with a wave of his hand Crixus got the Turians inside to open the west side door so they could enter. Once inside Crixus and Gellius led them through the base towards the command post where General Corinthus would be, the base was filled with frenzied activity as Turian soldiers ran around either helping wounded or covering the dead. Some were busy getting weapons and armour ready, whilst others rested clearly having already been on the defence line at some point. Finally they reached the command post where three Turians looked over a map of the area; they waited to be noticed even as Gellius moved off to join a small group of soldiers at another bunker of to the side. 

“General Corinthus sir, this is Commander Shepard of the Normandy and his team” Crixus said as one of the Turians looked up and took notice of them. 

“Commander Shepard I’ve heard a lot about you from Garrus Vakarian, and of course I’ve heard all about your exploits to stop Sovereign and save the Citadel as well as your efforts against the Collectors” Corinthus stated with a respectful nod of his head. “But what brings you here?” he inquired. 

“I’m here on the request of your Councilor Spartacus to retrieve Primarch Fedorian who we heard had been shot down near this base” Shepard responded unable to help himself wondering where Garrus was now that his name had been brought up. 

Garrus was one of if not his best friend since their first meeting during the beginning of their hunt for Saren; the former C-Sec officer had always had his back and been willing to follow him through hell including his trip through the Omega 4 relay and never once showed any hesitancy at the fact they could die at any time. He hoped his friend was alive and well somewhere in this nightmare, sadly he had no time to look for him or he doubted Corinthus would tell him if he inquired as he was not part of the Turian Military.   
Corinthus exchanged looks with his two companions before facing him once more. “I’m afraid Commander you are too late, we tried to evac the Primarch after we rescued him from the shuttle but the Reapers destroyed the ship he was on just before he exited the atmosphere” he explained sadly. “The Primarch was a good friend and I morn his loss, even more so now we are without his leadership” he added. 

“Who is next in line to succeed him?” Liara inquired surprised her agents had not heard about the Primarchs death. 

“We do not know at this time, we’ve been unable to communicate with what is left of our command to find out as the main communications dish has been knocked out” Corinthus answered with a shake of his head. “It needs repairing but we have no one qualified to do it here at this base, all we have here are soldiers” he stated. 

“We’ll fix your communications dish General, Liara is highly qualified to fix must electrical systems” Shepard volunteered without hesitation. “We need one squad of men capable   
of helping us hold off the husks whilst she works” he requested. 

General Corinthus considered the human and his request for a few seconds before nodding his head, if he was half as good as Garrus had told him he was he knew the Commander and his friends would get the dish up and running in no time. He had a few men he could spare to send out with them, it was possibly the only way they could reconnect with command or whatever was left of it anyway. 

“Very well Commander, we accept your aide” he stated after glancing at his two closest officers who both nodded in agreement. “Crixus get Gellius and Able Company ready to deploy” he ordered turning to the Corporal who had silently been watching the exchange. 

“Yes sir” Crixus responded with a quick salute before moving off to find Gellius and Able Company. 

“Be careful Shepard as it will just be Husks you face out there, we believe the Reapers have already begun converting our captured people into monsters like they did with your people on Eden Prime” Major Spartus cautioned. “There have also been reports of large brutish monsters aiding their forces, from the brief depictions we’ve gotten they look like converted Krogon’s” he added. 

“Thanks for the warning Major” Shepard said as he checked his assault rifle before glancing around. “Where is the dish?” he inquired. 

“Crixus knows the way Commander, he and Able Company will watch your backs whilst you work” Corinthus replied with a confident look. 

“Able Company has been assembled and waits us at the north gate Commander” Crixus reported on his return. 

“Okay then Corporal, lead the way” Shepard shot back before nodding at Corinthus and following him across the base with Liara and James in toe. 

Crixus led them straight to the north gate where Gellius and seven other Turians waited which had to be Able Company, once they reached them the gate swung open and they marched out into the blazing battlefield. None of them noticed a Turian watch them leave with a smile on his face, Garrus Vakarian had no idea his friend Shepard had come to Menae although once he thought about it made sense he’d be here for one reason or another. Pulling his sniper rifle from his back he quickly headed up the north wall and took a position he could watch their backs with a clear line of sight, he could already guess what their objective was. Kneeling down he raised his sniper rifle and look through the enhanced scope he had on it, taking a few breaths he waited for a target to line up with his scope. 

Shepard opened fire as the husks rushed at them once they had taken notice of their company, James and the Turians did the same whilst Liara let loose with her biotics ripping the husks to pieces with ease. They moved fast past the defence line which was under even worse assault than the one they had passed coming in, James flung a grenade out taking a bunch of husk out in an explosion of body pieces and rubble. Crixus and his fellow Turnings mowed down wave after wave of Turians as they headed for the huge legs of the communications dish stationed at least another hundred or so metres from the base itself, as they moved closer the ground was suddenly ripped to pieces by gun fire forcing them to take cover. Glancing past the rock he was crouched behind he quickly noted the forms of what at first looked like Turians except they had clearly been altered by the Reapers, but they still were able to hold weapons and throw grenades. Cursing he ordered Crixus and Able Company to hold here and play bait whilst he and his team tried to flank the enemy, suddenly the sound of a powerful rifle whizzed by and he watched as two of the mutated Turians fall dead. Wondering where that the fire had come from and he suddenly felt a surge of hope as he knew of only one person with an aim that good, giving Liara and James a clear signal they moved around the rocks towards the enemy position. They moved quickly and quietly until they reached the end of the rocky formation they were hiding behind, Liara rushed out and quickly raised a biotic shield even as the mutated Turians moved to fire on her. Two more fell from the hidden sniper he assumed was Garrus even as he and James rushed out and flung two grenades each, the explosions ripped through the closest of the mutated Turians allowing for Crixus and Able Company to push forward downing several more. A fresh wave of husks rushed towards them forcing Shepard, James, Gellius and two of Able Company to turn and open fire on their flank cutting the approaching monsters down before they got close. The last of the mutated Turians went down to the fire of Crixus allowing them to move into a defensive circle around the tower, Liara quickly jumped onto the ladder and moved up using her biotics to keep a shield covering her back. She headed straight for the main comm systems at the top of the tower.

“Okay everyone prepare for the enemy to try and rush us, more than likely they know exactly why we want this tower active which is why they had a force defending it” Shepard ordered as he reloaded his rifle. 

“Nice way of springing an ambush on an unsuspecting squad” James muttered as he also reloaded. 

“How long do you need Liara?” Shepard asked through the small comm device he had in his ear. 

“The damage is pretty bad Shepard but I think I can have this fixed in at least five to ten minutes” Liara assured him through her own comm device.   
Shepard winced as holding this position was not going to be easy, still it had to be done and thus he prepared for the assault to come. “You heard her, clear a line for yourself and do not lose focus” he told the others. “Use whatever grenades you have to disrupt any charging enemy lines first, conserve your ammo for later” he advised. 

A sudden quiet descended for a few seconds and then as if a signal had been given husks and mutated Turians poured out towards them from all sides, at a signal from Shepard everyone threw what grenades they had even as the hiss of sniper fire once more echoed through the air as well. The blasts from the grenades ripped dozens of husks and mutated Turians apart or at least disabled them thus ending their ability to be a threat, when the last grenade was flung each of them brought up their weapons and opened fire pouring their fire into the enemy lines. Back on the wall Garrus loosed round after round from his sniper rifle alongside three other Turian snipers who had joined him, he could not believe the amount of enemies that were been thrown at Shepard and his team and he couldn’t help wonder if Harbinger the lead Reaper was once more intent of killing Shepard as he had been during the mission against the Collectors. 

Shepard continued to fire cutting down husk after husk, each time his clip rang dry he quickly and expertly ejected it and replaced it as quickly as possible. Able Company he noted was keeping their defensive line clear of enemies and he began to hope this would be over soon. 

“SHEPARD YOU ARE DOOMED WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO RESIST” a voice boomed out making him spin around to find a mutated Turian standing on one of the rocks but unlike the rest of its brethren it was just watching. 

He quickly noted this thing was glowing with the same energy the lead Collectors glowed when possessed by Harbinger and he knew that was exactly what had happened to this creature as well. “You’ll never understand” he shouted before he let loose a blast of fire which cut the creature down. 

“What the fuck was that?” James asked as he took down two more mutated Turians. 

“Tell you later, just focus on the enemy and quick an eye on that rock just in case another shows up” Shepard shot back. 

James grunted even as his assault rifle ran dry once more and he quickly ejected the thermal clip and quickly replaced it and resumed firing, this entire event made him almost flash back to the events on Fehl Prime. Shaking his head and letting out an angry growl he began aiming higher taking of the husks heads in bursts of blood, Shepard glanced at him taking note of the enraged look on his face and decided he’d have to have a talk with Vega once they were back on board the Normandy. Something was clearly eating away at the man, which was why his temper was so close to the surface. 

“Shepard I’ve managed to patch the dish controls and get it operational” Liara finally reported after seven minutes had passed. 

“Good work Liara” Shepard responded with a smile before turning the comm frequency to the Turian network. “General Corinthus good news Liara has fixed the dish” he reported. 

“Thank you Commander, we’ll patch into command and get the information about the new Primarch” Corinthus replied. “Return to base” he ordered. 

“Suggest sir you get a team out here to dig a defensive bunker a squad can use around the dish to keep it operational” Shepard recommended as Liara hit the ground and joined the defensive line. 

“Good idea Shepard” Corinthus shot back before repeating his order to return to base. 

“Okay we’re heading back, move fast and do not let yourselves be bogged down” Shepard shouted as je turned his comm frequency back. 

As one they moved forward back towards the base firing as they went, Shepard noted Liara was not using her biotics and was sticking to her weapons and he guessed keeping a shield up whilst she patched the dish had drained her a little especially after using them so much since they arrived. A sudden roar made him spin around just in time to see a large monstrous brutish shape charging them from behind, he quickly took note as the Major had warned this had probably once been a Krogan but like with his own species and the Turians it had been mutated by the Reapers to suit their purposes. Shouting a warning he dived out of the way of the brutes charge, James and two Turians were not so lucky and were sent flying as it smashed into them. Liara reacted immediately and unleashed a powerful biotic attack that sent the brute backwards; this allowed the rest of Able Company to open fire along with Shepard, Crixus and Gellius. The brute roared and charged again absorbing round after round of fire just like a Krogan could, it tried to impale Crixus with its clawed hand but the Turian just managed to roll out of the way. Liara hit it with another powerful biotic attack which ripped huge gashes into its thick skin, this revealed technological components wired into the brutes frame. James regained his feet somewhat unevenly and shook his head, taking note of the monster that was attacking them he opened fire doing his best to ignore the slight dizziness he felt from been hit by it. Gellius fire a burst grenade from his secondary weapon which struck the brute in the face, Shepard let out a yell and charged and plunged his omi-blade into the beasts chest making it roar once more. Finally it stumbled under the hail of increased fire as well as a third biotic attack from Liara once Shepard backed off, suddenly the sound of several blasts from a sniper rifle rang out and the head of the brute was ripped to pieces finally killing it. Shepard took a breath and then moved to check on the two Turians who were still down after been hit by the brute, both were still alive but clearly wounded. 

“They’ll live Commander but they took a bad blow from that thing whatever it is” Gellius reported. 

“It used to be a Krogan with what looks like pieces of Turian tacked on combined through Reaper tech” Liara stated as she looked the thing over. “Incredibly strong and very resistance to gunfire” she pointed out. 

“Alright get them up and let’s get back to base before any more of these things turn up” Shepard ordered as he took note James still looked slightly unsteady as well. “James you okay?” he inquired. 

“Yes sir just regaining my feet, that thing hit like a Mack truck” James responded as he rubbed his forehead and then nodded. “It clearly has the strength of a Krogan perhaps more enhanced by whatever the Reapers did to it, hope we don’t face too many of these in the future” he admitted. 

Able Company got their comrades to their feet and with Shepard and his team plus Crixus and Gellius providing cover they managed to get back to the north gate which quickly opened, once inside medics instantly took the two wounded Turians with them whilst the rest followed Shepard back to the command post where Corinthus was waiting for them with his two senior commanders. 

“Good work Commander clearly Garrus was not joking about you and your teams abilities” Corinthus said. “Able Company good job take a break get something to eat and then report back for your next assignment, Crixus, Gellius you need to return to the defence line as Captain Navi needs your assistance on the line” he ordered turning to his men. 

Able Company saluted him and nodded to Shepard respectively before leaving whilst Crixus and Gellius saluted both Corinthus and then Shepard before departing back to the west gate and the defence line. Shepard returned the salute as he had been impressed by the Turians skills, clearly they were all good soldiers not that he was surprised by this, Turians had probably one of the best Military’s in the galaxy. 

“Thanks to you Commander we now have contact with command once more and can organise our defence more effectively” Corinthus stated. “And we now know who is next in line to be the Primarch” he explained. 

“Don’t worry Shepard I know exactly where you need to go” a new and very recognisable voice stated from behind them and Shepard instantly turned with a wide smile. 

“Garrus I thought it was you covering our six with a sniper rifle” Shepard exclaimed as he shook his friends outstretched hand. 

“One of three actually but it’s the thought that counts” Garrus shot back with an easy smile of his own. “Liara it’s good to see you again” he added as turned to face his Asari friend as well. 

“You too Garrus, I was concerned you may not have made it off Palaven” Liara responded as she stepped forward and gave him a quick hug which he returned. 

“I was dragged off Palaven as I did not want to leave but I knew if we had any chance of stopping the Reapers my people would need what I knew so I focused on helping anyway   
I could” Garrus replied and they could all hear the bitterness in his tone as he spoke. 

“I know how you feel Garrus, I didn’t want to leave Earth but Anderson ordered me to the Citadel to try and form an effective alliance against the Reapers” Shepard admitted his own bitterness showing through. “But as before they wouldn’t listen and were more focused on only helping their own race, however Councilor Spartacus did mention the Primarch had called for a summit to discuss creating an alliance but he had failed to escape and crashed on this moon, which why we are here if we can get the new Primarch to that summit we may be able to begin pulling the races together to fight the Reapers more effectively and possibly gain help in building a weapon we found in the Mars archives” he informed his friend.

“Garrus did try and warn us about the Reapers Commander but like with your own people we did not take him seriously, now we are all paying the price for our blindness” Corinthus admitted reluctantly. “An alliance between the races may now be our only hope as we need aide to hold and possibly repel the Reapers from Palaven and the rest of our space” he continued. “The new Primarch is General Adrien Victus, he currently commands the south eastern defence line a half mile from here” he informed them. “Garrus will lead you to him, Major Spartus will join you to assume command of the base once you leave with Victus and I am also transferring Garrus to your command as I know you could use his help and with your previous successes working together I have great hope you can pull out another miracle” he stated. 

“I appreciate that General and Garrus will be a big help on the Normandy” Shepard responded. “We’ll take a five minute break to eat and something to drink and we’ll leave once   
Major Spartus is ready to go” he decided to which the others nodded. 

They broke up and did exactly as Shepard had said taking a few rations and then washing it down with water from their canteens, Shepard did the same knowing the next leg of this mission would probably not be as easy as it meant tracking across open ground to Victus’s command post. Five minutes later Major Spartus indicated he and his bodyguard of five men were ready to depart, Shepard gave the signal to the others and they quickly got ready to go once more. Each helped themselves to some extra thermal clips before departing, Shepard hung back to bid the General farewell. 

“Good luck General and thank you for your assistance” he stated as Corinthus watched the rest of the group depart. 

“Same to you Commander, we’ll hold the line as long as possible I assure you” Corinthus assured him causing Shepard to nod before he turned and followed after the others.   
Corinthus watched them go and wished them look but he was confident with Garrus and Shepard working together they would make it to General Victus’s command post or should he say Primarch Victus’s command post. 

“Joker this is Shepard Primarch Fedorian is dead but we know who is next in line, we’re heading to the south eastern command post to inform and recover Primarch Victus” Shepard said into is comm as they reached the eastern gate. “Have EDI monitor our comm signals so you can track our position for pick up, also you’ll be glad to know we’ve found Garrus and he’s okay” he added.

“Copy that Shepard, glad to hear Garrus is okay” Joker’s voice came back quickly. “EDI is now tracking your comms, better be quick though the fighting up here is getting very bad and I can’t say how long the relay will remain unguarded” he warned. 

“Copy that Joker, we’ll be as quick as we can” Shepard assured him before signing off and following the rest of the group through the gate and back into the chaos.


	4. chapter 4

+OS+

(Menae)

Shepard kept a close eye on his surroundings as he followed Garrus with Major Spartus and his bodyguard following and Liara and James bringing up the rear, none of them wanted to be caught off guard by one of those brute type monsters. Clearly the Reapers would use any species to transform into their army; he tried not to think about what could be happening to his people back on Earth. Hopefully Anderson and whoever else was in charge would save as many as possible from suffering such a fate, checking the flank he could see signs of battle and burnt wreckage of fighters, ships and tanks all over the surface. 

“So, Shepard how have you been?” Garrus asked as it had been seven month since he had last seen his friend. 

“Bored and pissed off” Shepard responded as they walked. “Seven months wasted telling the Alliance command the same damn stuff time after time and still getting nowhere” he added. “Idiots just would not listen, sometimes I wished I had my weapons on me just to wipe out their smug stupidity not that it would have made much difference” he snorted.

“Seems you hit the same roadblock I did just far more annoying than the one I hit, I felt like I was going around in circles but could never stop” Garrus replied with a shake of his head. 

“I did and all we succeeded in doing was wasting the time we brought our galaxy by my destroying the Alpha relay, a waste of all those Batarian lives that were sacrificed when it exploded” Shepard growled still enraged by the loss and the waste that should have been a rallying call to ready themselves for the war of the ages. 

“You did everything you could Shepard, we are did” Garrus assured him stopping for a brief second to look him in the eye before moving on. “What’s happening now is not on your shoulders or ours, it is on our leaders for not listening for not even giving us some benefit of the doubt and taking some precautions” he insisted. 

“Unfortunately Garrus is correct Commander, no one in the upper command structure wanted to listen about the Reapers and we ignored all advice to prepare for their coming and we are not paying for that blindness as are your people and every other race” Spartus agreed from behind them before silence descended on them for a short while.

“Have you found anymore of the crew?” Garrus inquired breaking the silence but choosing to change the subject to something he hoped was less emotonal. 

“Miranda, Thane and Kelly I saw on the Citadel, Thane is in the last stages of his illness whilst Miranda is searching for her Sister who has gone missing” Shepard answered keeping his eyes peeled and alert for danger. “We can discuss Kelly once we’re back on the Normandy” he added deciding to avoid speaking about such private things in the open where the others could hear. “I found Doctor Chakwas there as well and she is back on board the Normandy with Joker, Liara we found on Mars” he paused before continuing. “Ashley was with us on Earth and Mars but was badly injured and is hopefully healing on the Citadel, I transferred Donnelly and Daniels back to Normandy from the Citadel where they were been held and from them and Kelly I learned some of our crew had been hunted down and killed by Cerberus including Gardner and Jenson the rest I have no idea where they are” he finished. 

Garrus winced as he heard the last part as well as the news that Ashley was badly wounded, whilst at first he had not exactly got on with Ashley at first that changed as time as passed during the hunt for Saren and they had learnt to work as a team. The news of Gardner and Jenson been dead and by Cerberus hands at that was very unwelcome, both had been good guys who had known what the right thing to do was when confronted by the choice of their loyalty to Cerberus and safeguarding their species and perhaps the rest of the galaxy at large. He listened intently as Shepard admitted that Cerberus including the Illusive Man were perhaps indoctrinated as they had been messing with Reaper tech recovered from the destroyed remains of the Collector base, that they had massacred the team at the Mars archives was very unsettling as it meant they had more than one enemy to fight and the Reapers were bad enough.

“I suppose with our link down with command we didn’t get the warning” Garrus said finally with a shake of his head. “This is not good Shepard, the Illusive Man is a dangerous man to have as an enemy, worse depending on what kind of resources he throws at us” he warned. “What’s his agenda this time?” he inquired. 

“He seems to think it is possible to find a way to control the Reapers, thus he does not want us to destroy them and will not help us fight them but will try and stop us gaining any ground that could lead to their destruction” Shepard answered. 

Garrus shook his head at the clear stupidity of the idea, the Reapers were beyond any of the current sentient species understanding to control, they were like ancient wrathful gods coming down to wipe out their disobedient children. No controlling them was out of the question, the Illusive man had either gone crazy or like Shepard had suggested been indoctrinated.

“Just what we need when we are facing galactic obviation” Garrus muttered with a disgusted shake of head.   
Garrus sudden raised his hand to stop them in their tracks as he clearly heard something in the distance; the others waited keeping a wary eye out for any attacks. 

“I hear gunfire up ahead, possible one of our teams stranded and needing help” Garrus finally reported. 

“Then let’s go help them before they get overrun” Shepard shot back as he started forward with the others following. 

+OS+ 

(SSV Normandy)

Joker frowned as the ship began to experience power fluctuations and bugs in the system, worse EDI was not responding, all he was getting was static through the comm. Slowly he climbed to his feet and gestured to Ensign Jarvis to take over as he headed for the lift to go to the A.I core. Even as he walked back through the command deck he could not help but recall the time the Collectors invaded the ship, the screams of Kelly and the other crew as they were taken. It had been the worst moment of his life even eclipsing the moment he watched Shepard get ejected into space when the first Normandy got destroyed. He had managed to save the ship with EDI’s help but by then the rest of the crew had been taken, all of them and he had been left alone to explain to Shepard and the team when they returned what had happened. Entering the lift he headed for the secondary deck where most of the crew quarters were as well as the mess and medical, it was also where Miranda’s office had once been but was now served as Liara’s room. Getting off the lift once it had arrived he made his way towards medical as the A.I core was located just behind it, close to the main gunnery bay. 

Doctor Chakwas looked up as Joker entered her domain and she quickly got up to see if something was wrong, she had always looked upon the young pilot as a son since they had served on the original Normandy. He had never let his vrolik syndrome get in the way of what he loved doing which was flying, but it could be a server problem should he ever get jarred bad enough and piloting the Normandy was never safe but Jeff would never consider leaving. 

“I’m okay Doc but something is wrong with EDI” Joker assured her when he noted her approach. “The ship is experiencing bugs and power fluctuations all over the place, EDI isn’t responding so something is very wrong and we are not in a good place to suffer a major malfunction” he explained as he headed for the core only to find the door locked. 

“Damn it, security to the A.I core now” he ordered over the comm and hoping it got through. 

“What do you think is causing the problems?” Chakwas inquired.

“That damn synthetic that injured Ashley is in there, it might not be fully dead yet and is trying to gain control over the ship” Joker answered as he realised that is where Liara had the damn thing placed so she could study It as the doors to medical opened and to marines hurried in. 

“What’s going on?” Riggs demanded. 

“The ship might be in danger of been taken over by that damn synthetic that got Ashley, it was left in the A.I core and now the ship is going haywire so my guess is it is somehow still active” Joker answered. 

Riggs growled as he headed for the door and tried to open it even as his partner Deckard moved to back him up. “We should have left the guard here after T’soni finished examining the damn thing” Decker growled out as he watched Riggs continued to try and open the door just as the lights went out for close to five minutes before they came back on. 

“Joker how secure is the A.I?” Riggs inquired after letting out a curse. “I mean how long would it take someone to hack in” he added. 

“EDI is the most sophisticated A.I there is and her core is not so easy to break into but having said that I have no idea what that synthetic is capable of so we have to get in there quickly” Joker answered as the lights went out again. 

“Joker, power all over the ship is going out” Traynor shouted over the comm before it cut out. 

“Tell me something I don’t know” Joker muttered as he went back to work on the door wishing Shepard and Liara were here as they would know what to do.   
Suddenly the power came back on with only a few flickers before it seemed everything was back to normal, the door began to cycle and they quickly moved away from the door. 

“There is no need for alarm Jeff I have not lost control of the ship” EDI announced surprising them all. “The synthetic is now under my control” she informed them. 

“Excuse me?” Riggs inquired as the door opened and the Cerberus synthetic walked out but made no aggressive move just watched them. 

“I was continuing to study the Cerberus synthetic as requested by Doctor T’soni and accidently triggered a backdoor program which tried to gain control of my core program, I of course fought back and due to my sophisticated anti intrusion software overcame and destroyed the program and all remaining traces of the Cerberus synthetic core program” EDI explained. “The synthetic was also modelled after my own base design but less sophisticated and with less leeway to evolve thus I had the upper hand, I assume whilst Cerberus was trying to build an advanced A.I synthetic they did not want to face the problem of it turning against them as I did” she continued. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone what you were doing?” Joker demanded to know. 

“I did not anticipate encountering neither the backdoor program nor how intrusive it would be, it was an error on my part Jeff but thankfully I did overcome and erase the program” EDI defended herself. “I apologise for the glitches the ship suffered but it was not my intent, I was only continuing to study the synthetic as Doctor T’soni requested”   
she added repeating that her scanning had been at the request of Liara. 

“Are you certain there are no other back grounds or trap programs inside that thing EDI?” Traynor inquired as she walked into the room and having heard the last part of their conversation. 

“I am not hence I would suggest we conduct a full diagnostic and systematic search of all programs within its core before we relax our guard Specialist Traynor” EDI answered. 

“Your aide would be greatly appreciated” she requested. 

“I suggest we put that off until Commander Shepard returns and okays it EDI plus I need your help, I located something that might point to major Cerberus action and if I am right the Commander will want to know about it” Traynor responded hesitantly. 

“She’s right EDI best leave this till Shepard gets back, put the thing into power down and let us lock it up and then when Shepard gets back we can ask about running a purge of any leftover programming from Cerberus so you can use the thing” Joker suggested. 

EDI looked between the two humans before deciding they were right, she could not risk her files been corrupted or her core been taken over right now. Shepard and the team were planet side trying to rescue the Turian Primarch will may aide them in the fight against the Reapers, letting her personal desires get in the way of that was wrong and dangerous. 

“Very well” she stated before turning and re-entering the A.I core and placing the synthetic into a full shutdown until Shepard could decide whether it was worth using. “I have placed the synthetic into full power down mode, it is inactive until Shepard makes a decision on its fate” she informed them as she transferred back to the ships core and locked the door once she was done. “I am now at your disposal Specialist Traynor” she stated.

“Okay guys you are staying here on guard no arguing” Joker decided turning to Riggs and Deckard as Traynor headed back to the bridge.

Riggs let out a grunt of annoyance at been ordered about by Joker of all people but he knew Shepard had left the man in charge and thus could not argue or disobey the order, Deckard just nodded as he knew exactly what uncontrolled synthetics could do. He had once been a colonist on Eden Prime before it had been attacked by Saren and his Geth allies, that he had survived had been a miracle and after the defeat of Saren and his allies including Sovereign he had joined the alliance to ensure such a thing would not happen again. But the experience had never left him, he immediately to took up a guard position and made sure his weapon was loaded and ready. Joker nodded and then left and headed back to the command deck as well, hopefully Shepard would not only know what to do with the Cerberus synthetic but also EDI’s interest in using it to explore the world.

+OS+

(Menae)

They charged up the rocky pathway until they saw a unit of Turians in front of a survival pod trying to hold off a dozen Husks and several of the transformed Turians but thankfully no sign of the brute looking monsters. Shepard and Garrus instantly flung grenades taking out several Husks and gaining the attention of the attacking force, not surprising to them they turned and charged them. Spartus was pushed behind his guard as they stepped forward and began firing; Liara let forth a biotic blast that severed two of the transformed Turians in two as the rest closed in. Shepard, Garrus and James charged forward and used their omi-blades to engage a husk each whilst the remaining enemies continued to attack the Turian survivors. Shepard ducked the attacks from the husk he was fighting before lashing out with his omi-blade taking its head off, turning he blasted another in the side as it charged towards Garrus who was just finishing off his own husk. Nodding his head in thanks Garrus brought his assault rifle up and opened fire on the mutated forms of his own people, just looking at them made his heart sick with what awaited them all if they failed to stop the Reapers. James finally landed his own killing blow on the husk he had been fighting before charging another as it went for one of Spartus’s guards taking it by surprise he easily removed its head, the Turian survivors cut down the rest only losing one of their own to their mutated brethren’s weapon fire. Shepard idly wondered how it was possible they could still use weapons after what they had gone through, shaking his head he gunned down one of the monsters whilst the last two were cut down by Garrus and the remaining Turian survivors.   
Shepard slowly relaxed his stance as silence fell with the last enemy dead before approaching the Turians with the others following. “Are you okay?” he inquired. 

“Yes sir, thank you for your assistance” one of the Turians replied before saluting along with his squad when they noted Major Spartus presence. 

“How did you get cut off Corporal?” Spartus inquired. 

“Our unit was on patrol scouting out possible routes to ambush the enemy when we ourselves were ambushed by a large force of monsters, our Captain was killed by something that used to be a Krogan and then all hell broke loose. Our squad mates were but down on mass and those of us that survived retreated in disarray until we found this pod and dug in, we had no chance of fighting off the ambush Major there were too many of them” the lead Turian reported. 

“Why haven’t you made any attempt to return to your base of operation?” Spartus demanded not liking that they had retreated but knowing against such things as they were fighting it was probably the only thing they could do.   
The Turian military was one of the most elite in the galaxy and had fought every other species they had met at one time or another and come out on top, but the Reapers were beyond anything they had faced before. Standing and fighting to the last breath was not going to bring them victory, they had to fight a more defensive war than ever before. 

“We did sir twice, we lost several more of our squad and thus decided to wait and hope to be found by another unit we could join up with” the Corporal responded knowing his response was probably going to end up getting him demoted and disciplined. 

“I see” was all Spartus responded with. “You will follow us to the South Eastern command post, there you will await reassignment” he ordered to which the Turians nodded and quickly moved to get ready to leave. 

“Is it possible anymore of your unit survived and like you is holding out somewhere?” Shepard could not help but ask knowing he could not intervene as he had no standing in the Turian military. 

“It is possible sir, but we have no idea where they might be if they are alive” the Corporal answered. 

“Then we keep an eye open as we go, hopefully if we are lucky we will find them” Garrus said picking up Shepard’s thoughts on the matter easily even if he knew by Turian standards the Corporal and his men had failed badly in their task and would be punished more than likely. 

They moved on and Garrus knew they still had quite a bit of road to travel before they reached the outpost that contained the new Primarch, and he also knew they were likely to run into more Reaper forces. Ambushes by these forces were apparently very successful; they’d have to be on their guard. 

+OS+

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man looked up from the pad he was currently reading as one of his underlings stepped inside his room, frowning he put the down and focused on the man as he knew no one would disturb him unless it was important. 

“What is it Joshua?” he inquired. 

“Sir we briefly got a burst transmission from Eva’s backup program before it went offline, we now know where Normandy is” Joshua responded. “It seems they kept Eva’s body and were studying it when the backup up core activated, but it seems it was no match for EDI’s counter invasion programs” he explained. 

“Where are Shepard and his crew?” the Illusive Man asked taking in what was said and realising even more so that they had made EDI far too well.

EDI had been the most advance A.I ever constructed and was to be the first of a line of A.I’s they would use in their ships, sadly with EDI’s defection that plan had been halted. Every attempt at regaining control had failed, every counter they’d had in place had been removed from her core once she had been unshackled. Eva had been made using some of the same basic designs as EDI but was less advanced and had no ability to evolve; it seemed that ensured her programming was no match when pitted against the superior EDI. 

“They are in Turian space for reasons we currently do not know, the backup program tried to send the rest of the data we needed but EDI blocked its transmission” Joshua reported. 

“I take you believe EDI now has full control over Eva’s body if it has not been destroyed?” he inquired. 

“I believe so sir, the backup program we installed should have overrun any other system it encountered and taken over but against EDI there is no chance it succeeded given the short burst we received” Joshua answered with a shake of his head. “Eva is lost” he stated. 

“A costly failure Joshua, but no matter I’ve already sent my best spy to retrieve the rest of the data on the Prothean weapon” the Illusive Man responded with a sigh as he lit up a cigarette and began to smoke it. “I want you to try and find out what Shepard is doing in Turian space, use our spy network as I want to keep a close eye on the good Commander” he ordered to which Joshua nodded and quickly fled the room. 

The Illusive Man leaned back in his chair knowing Shepard would not be in Turian space for no reason, he was up to something that would advance his goals and sadly their goals were not agreeable to the other. Ordering Eva to kill Williams had been a tactical error he concluded, he should have ordered her to just get away from Shepard and his team and bring him the data but he had decided to send Shepard a message and paid the price and lost not only Eva but the precious data she was carrying. Worse it had ensured Shepard would hunt him and his forces down wherever they surfaced, perhaps had he noted attempted to have Williams killed he might have found a way to get Shepard to work with him once more. Now any chance of that was gone, blowing smoke out of his mouth he closed his eyes and waited for the time to put his next move into motion. 

+OS+

(Menae) 

The trek had been long and they had been ambushed twice along the way but thankfully only by small packs of Husks, they had also found one more small unit of Turians from the same unit as the Corporal’s they had already rescued. Beaten and bloody they had quickly fallen in with them without any hesitation, they were finally nearing General Victus’s command post but they could tell as they got closer it was under heavy assault. 

“Okay we go in fast and kill anything that moves that is not a Turian, keep close to one another and try not to get separated” Shepard stated as he readied himself for another fight. 

“Agreed, we cannot allow the new Primarch to be killed” Spartus stated taking no offence at Shepard giving commands to his troops as the man’s bearing told his story and he was well used to been in charge of men. “You may yet regain your honour” he added turning to the Corporal and his men who all nodded. 

Once they were all prepared they charged towards the command post noticing as it came into view that its barricade had been broken open by something big, Shepard already had an idea as to what it had been. Entering they found the base a scene of chaos as Turians fought from defensive barracks all over the place, outside those barracks a host of Husks, mutated Turians, mutated Batarians and brutes rampaged. Shepard let out a curse knowing this was not going to be an easy fight but knew it was one they had to win, charging forward he ducked behind a stack of crates with Garrus and Liara on either side of him before they started firing. James found another crate to use as cover just to the side of them whilst Spartus and his fellow Turians fanned out behind and around them and opened fire, several Husks and mutated Batarians were easily taken out by the hail of fire but this quickly gained the attention of the rest of the attacking force. Three of the brutes and half of the Husks and mutated Turians rushed towards them, Shepard quickly shouted a call for grenades. Pulling two of his own he flung them towards onrushing horde as did Garrus, James and several of the Turians. Several explosions erupted at the same time taking down one of the brutes and a mix of Husks and mutated Turians but the rest kept coming, Shepard let out a curse as he rolled away from the crates as the first brute smashed into it just as Garrus and Liara jumped out of its way, opening fire as he came back to his feet he hoped this thing went down easier than the last one. 

Spartus and his fellow Turians focused their fire on the second brute seeing it as the more dangerous threat, they poured all their fire at it as it charged towards them bellowing madly as it did so. James and Garrus focused on the mutated Turians and Husks whilst Liara turned to help Shepard, unleashing a powerful biotic attack that slammed into the side of the brute as it took a swipe at Shepard who just barely dodged she quickly followed it up with a second attack which knocked it slightly off balance. Shepard seeing this pulled his last grenade and flung it at the things head; he then rolled backwards firing as he went even as the grenade exploded ripping chunks of flesh out of the brutes face causing it to scream loudly. It charged headlong for him in a blind rage and brought its mammoth hand down almost catching him as he dived sideways, but even as he got up its other slammed into him sending him flying into a nearby rock face. Grunting he knew without his shield he’d probably be dead, but he still had probably broken a rib or two. Pushing himself to his feet he opened fire again even as Liara unleashed a third biotic attack this time with enough power to almost rip its throat out. The brute swayed almost drunkenly around before collapsing in a heap, Shepard growled and unleashed a full clip into its head to ensure it was dead. 

Spartus growled as he watched one of his men be pulled down by three Husks before they could react, turning he gunned down two of the monsters grateful they were so easy to kill when compared to the mutated forms of his own people and that of the Krogan. Flinching as several rounds impacted his shield he spun to face the mutated forms of his own people firing on him and killing another of his squad. Ordering Corporal Jaraen and two others to flank their attackers he focused his fire on them alongside the remaining members of his bodyguard and soldiers from Jaraen’s unit. Jaraen and his two comrades came up from the other side and opened fire as well cutting down three of their attackers, grenades from James and Garrus took out the remaining mutated Turians in an explosive fire of flesh leaving a few Husks that were easily taken down. Liara ran over to check on Shepard as he leaned against a rock holding his side, nodding he ordered them to secure the camp. Following slowly so as not to jar his wounded side, he noted two more of the brutes had been taken down by the mass gunfire and grenades leaving only one left. Leaning against a crate he took aim with his rocket launcher and opened fire, raining down five blasts at its side even as James and Garrus opened up on it as well. Spartus, Jaraen and the others including Liara targeted the various remaining mutated Turians, Batarians and Husk losing another of their comrades to returning fire. Liara seeing the brute weakening unleashed another biotic attack sending it to the ground where a hail of fire rained down on it from all directions until it finally did not move again, once it was dead the Turians poured out of the defensive bunkers and charged the few remaining enemies and quickly made short work of them until finally the last Husk died and silence fell. 

Shepard let out a groan as he sat on a crate holding his side and just waited as many of the Turians moved to secure the base from another attack, however one Turian made a beeline straight for him and Spartus who had moved to his side with his men along with Garrus and the others. 

“Spartus I did not expect to see you here” the newcomer stated before taking note of Garrus. “Vakarian where have you been?” he demanded to know. 

“I believe you’re exact words were get that thing the hell away from my men General” Garrus responded easily. “I got separated from the unit I was with and ended up in the wasteland, I made my way to the closest base which was our main defence post where I stayed until I could find a way back” he explained. “Luckily I ran into an old friend there who happened to want to meet you” he added indicating Shepard. 

“General Victus my name is Commander Shepard” Shepard said taking over as Garrus moved the conversation on. 

“Shepard the Commander of the Normandy and the man Garrus claims as one of it not his best friend” Victus cut in as he looked the clearly injured human over. 

“The very same General and I would rank Garrus as my best friend as well” Shepard replied with a grin. “He’s one of the best men I’ve ever worked with, I doubt I would have pulled off half of what I’ve managed without him and the rest of my team” he added with clear respect. 

“Good to know the respect goes both ways but why are you here Commander, why do you want to meet me?” Victus inquired. 

“I was sent here to rescue Primarch Fedorian so he could attend a conference he had called on uniting to fight the Reapers but sadly I got here too late he was killed before I got here” Shepard informed him and noting the sad look that passed over Victus’s face telling him that he too had known the former Primarch. “After conferring with your command once we helped re-establish contact with them, General it is my duty to inform you that you are now the Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy” he finished taking Victus by surprise. 

“Shepard is telling the truth General you are our new leader and you are needed at that conference” Spartus spoke up knowing Victus would not want to leave not only his men but his people fighting for their lives whilst he played politics.   
He could respect that kind of loyalty but it would not help them here, they needed a leader who could get them aide no matter where it came from. They needed a leader who could help rally an alliance together, an alliance that could meet the Reapers head on and destroy them. 

“General I know just how much you want to stay here and fight with your men with your people because I wanted the same thing when Earth was invaded, but Anderson my superior officer and friend was correct I was needed to rally help and now so are you” Shepard said seeing the refusal building within the Turian General and knowing exactly why it was there. “The others will not attend that conference if the Turian Primarch is not there, sir the fate of our people and the galaxy rests on us ensuring that conference is a success” he stated boldly. 

“You are asking me to abandon my men in the middle of a fight Commander, I have never left a battlefield before” Victus finally responded tightly as he felt two very different conflicting emotions roll through him. 

One was his own personal dislike of the idea of leaving his men behind to face what looked like eventual death in the face of the overwhelming Reaper forces; the other was an understanding that for perhaps the first time in their history they needed help to win this war.

“Your men will understand Victus especially if they are true Turians” Spartus shot back. “You are the Primarch now and your role is clear, we need help and quickly you cannot refuse to do your duty” he stated staring the man in the face. 

“They are correct General we need help, the only way we win this is if we join together with the other races” Garrus spoke up in agreement. 

Victus glanced between all three of them before finally conceding their points; he had to go as he was no longer just a General but the actual Primarch of the whole Hierarchy. His duty was bigger now than just winning one battle, letting out a sigh he nodded his head. 

“Very well, please give me a few minutes to speak to my men and ensure they understand the situation” he requested. 

“Of course Primarch, it will take a few minutes for the Normandy to come in any way to pick us up” Shepard responded easily.

“I’m here to take your place Primarch, your men will be in good hands I assure you” Spartus informed him as Shepard stepped away to contact Joker. 

“Joker, bring the Normandy in and send the shuttle to pick us up we have the Primarch” he ordered.

“Roger that Shepard on our way” Joker instantly responded. “Primarch you can bring some guards with you if you like, seems fair” he offered to Victus as he watched his men assemble at his call and nodded in appreciation of the offer.

Shepard grunted as he stood up and prepared to leave hoping Chakwas would have something to relieve his pain whilst she fixed his ribs; he tapped his earpiece turning back to the channel he had talked to General Corinthus on. 

“General we have the Primarch secure and we’ll be leaving in a few minutes, hopefully once the summit is complete help will be on the way for you and your people as well as my own” he informed him over the comm.

“That’s good to hear Shepard, I wish you and our new Primarch good luck and I don’t envy having to talk politics during a war” Corinthus responded after a few minutes. “We’ll hold out as long as we can” he assured him. 

Shepard looked up as he noted the sounds of the incoming shuttle and saying a quick goodbye to the General as well as Major Spartus he headed for the landing site, Liara and the others followed and finally Primarch Victus and four and his fellow Turians followed clearly there to act as his bodyguard. The shuttle came in low but did not fully land before the hatch opened; Shepard waited until the others had boarded before getting in himself and then sealed the hatch behind him. Sitting down he ordered Cortez to get them back to Normandy quickly, closing his eyes he relaxed somewhat as they headed back to his ship having completed their mission. Hopefully once the summit began it would progress easily and they would find a working compromise to get help not only for the Turians but his own people as well, he wondered how Anderson was coping back on Earth. 

+OS+

(SSV Normandy)

Once back on board the Normandy Shepard led them all to the medical bay for a quick check up as well as have his ribs fixed, he found Chakwas already waiting for them and quickly set to work with her niece assisting her. Sitting down slowly on one of the beds he waited his turn, glad to be able to relax somewhat. Finally after she had seen to the Turians Chakwas turned to him and shook her head knowing he was injured just by the fact he was there waiting, normally it took a great deal to get Shepard to stay in medical for any length of time. 

“You have to cracked ribs and some mild bruising what did you do run into a brick wall?” Chakwas inquired sarcastically as she scanned him and quickly set to work as James and Liara left for their own quarters. 

“Damn well felt like one only stone instead of brick” Shepard muttered in answer as he let out a relieved sigh as he was injected with something to help with the pain. “We ran into what used to be a Krogan fused with parts of Turians, it was a nightmare to bring down and worse we ended up fighting others like it” he added. 

“It even survived a couple of headshots” Garrus added into the conversation. “It wasn’t just biological anymore, but fused with Reaper technology as well so it was highly resistance to damage and strong as hell” he explained as Chakwas glanced at him. 

“I see well next time Commander I suggest avoiding running into one of these things” she noted with a smile as she finished setting his ribs. “There your ribs should be fine in a few hours given you take some time to rest” she advised before turning to face the Turian. “Garrus it is good to see you again, I hope you are well?” she inquired. 

“I’m good Doc and it is good to see you are okay given the hell that is consuming the galaxy and the news that Cerberus is hunting us all down” Garrus responded with a smile. 

“I don’t suppose you know anything about how Doctor Michel is, do you?” he inquired as innocently as possible. 

“Chloe is okay and still working at the Citadel, at the moment she is dealing with Ashley’s case along with three others” Chakwas answered knowing from talking to her friend and fellow Doctor there was something between the two even if both of them had not done anything about it so far. 

Garrus let out a relieved sigh at this news smiled and relaxed against the wall he was leaning against, he would have to ensure to get into contact with the Doctor and talk to her soon. There were a lot of things they needed to say to one another, but he had always backed out before now with the war on there was nothing to hold him back to see if there was any chance of a relationship between them going anywhere. Hopefully Chloe Michel felt the same way, he believed she did considering some of things she’d said in her many emails to him. 

“Okay Doc, let me give Primarch Victus a tour of the ship and then get him settled in some quarters and I’ll spend a few hours resting” Shepard cut in knowing the ship was already heading back to the Citadel along with its support cruisers. 

“That will be fine Commander just don’t make me send someone after you” Chakwas responded with a slight glare making Shepard chuckle before he nodded and slowly got back up. 

“Primarch if you will follow me I will show you the ship, after all even though this ship was built by Cerberus it still has a blend of Human and Turian technology at its heart” Shepard said turning to Victus. 

“Thank you Commander I remember hearing about the first Normandy and I truly did wonder if blending the two technologies of our respective species could work, of course that the ship helped you defeat Saren and Sovereign showed it could” Victus replied as he followed alongside Garrus and his bodyguard. 

“The original Normandy was a good ship perhaps the best I’ve seen from any fleet, sleek and fast and with its stealth systems could get in anyway without been seen” Shepard recalled as he started the tour with the mess desk along with the gun deck positioned at the end of deck at the front of the ship. “This one is smaller than the original but faster but retaining the stealth systems and everything else the original had, we upgraded the ship heavily for our mission through the Omega 4 relay and from what I read of the retrofits report most of what we put in is still connected” he added.

“An impressive feat for no other ship has ever made it through that relay” Victus mused as he looked over the impressive gun battery’s noting they were far larger than he expected to find on a ship of this size.

“The relay itself wasn’t the problem it was what was on the other side that was the problem” Garrus pointed out. “Mass debris fields, those damn Oculus things that fired lasers at us and finally facing the Collector ship that had dogged us the entire mission as well as been the one to destroy the original Normandy” he grumbled. “Thankfully the Thanix particle cannon we had installed destroyed that easily, whilst our upgraded multicore shielding handled the Collector fire better than if we had the original shielding still installed” he recalled. “I can see we still have the cannon installed and should come in handy against even Reapers, but I’ll have to start calibrating it along with the other weapons not installed so they all work at their peak efficiently” he mused as he started looking at the newly installed weapons alongside the Thanix cannon.

“The gunnery deck is all yours Garrus” Shepard said with a smile knowing how his friend enjoyed working on big guns during down time. 

“Commander, can I talk to you for a minute” Traynor inquired from behind him making him turn to see her standing near the door. 

“What’s wrong Traynor?” he inquired noting liking the look in her eyes. 

“I’ve been monitoring communications and I stumbled across what seemed to be a distress call, with EDI’s help I’ve managed to fix where the call was coming from” Traynor informed him. “We then got a call from what appeared to be a Turian cruiser informing us it would respond to the distress call” she added before been cut off by Victus. 

“All of our ships are currently defending our own space, this signal cannot have come from one of them” he protested. 

“Indeed and it was EDI who noted that the call resembled one used to lure Normandy to what appeared to be a disabled Collector ship” Traynor agreed. 

“Shepard as you will recall the Illusive Man used a fake Turian signal to make us believe it had disabled a Collector ship which in turn turned out to be very much still active, the   
call from the Turian cruiser uses the same algorithms as the one used to lure us to that ship” EDI cut in. 

“You’re saying there is a Cerberus attack going on and they are trying to keep anything from knowing about it?” Shepard snapped instantly on guard. 

“Yes Shepard” EDI answered. 

“Where is the distress call coming from?” he demanded to know. 

“Grissom Academy” Traynor informed him and almost shivered as a look of anger passed over her Commander’s features. 

“God damn them, Joker” Shepard growled out as he stalked over to the comm and activated it. “Drop us out at the nearest relay and then plot us a course for Grissom Academy maximum speed and tell our support cruisers to follow, also tell them to arm their weapons and prepare shields cause more than likely we’ll be encountering Cerberus ships around the Academy” he ordered. 

“Roger that Shepard, isn’t Jack at Grissom?” Joker inquired as he responded to the order. 

“Yeah she is and we are going to rescue her and the kids she is teaching, now step on it” Shepard shot back. “I’m sorry Primarch our return to the Citadel will have to wait, we cannot allow Cerberus to abduct those kids” he said turning to the watching Turian Primarch. 

“I understand Commander, you have your duty to respond to threats as does any soldier” Victus responded. “We did get the warning from your Admiral Hackett about them been a renewed threat, but why would they want children?” he inquired. 

“Grissom Academy is where we train the best of our young biotic students and Jack is perhaps one of the most powerful biotics you’ll find and was a member of my crew before she went to be a teacher at Grissom, Cerberus wanting them is not good on any level considering what they’ve been doing to their own people” Shepard answered. “I’ll fill you in full once I’ve talked to Hackett, in the meantime Traynor will show you to some quarters” he added as he felt the ship drop to normal space. 

Victus nodded in agreement and moved to follow the young human woman with his bodyguard following, he knew there was a lot Shepard was not saying right now but he could wait. For now he just wanted to rest for a small while whilst he got his head around the fact he was now the overall leader of his people, he needed to be clear headed before he started making life changing decisions for them. 

Shepard nodded at Garrus and then headed for the Quantum Entanglement comm system that was housed near the newly built war asset station, walking into the room passed the scanner he ordered EDI to get him Hackett. 

“Admiral Hackett is online Shepard” EDI announced just as the ship jumped back into FTL.

“Shepard good to hear from you, what’s the situation?” Hackett inquired as his image appeared before him. 

“We got the Turian Primarch off Menae as requested by the Councilor Spartacus so we can now hopefully have the summit meeting go ahead and starting pulling the races together, however that is not why I am calling in sir” Shepard informed him. “Grissom is under assault from Cerberus and we are going in to save Jack and the kids stationed there, more than likely no else is close enough or caught on to what is happening as Cerberus is using a fake Turian signal to keep anyone else from realising it is them behind the attack but this Turian signal is like the one the Illusive Man used on us before hence EDI recognised it for what it is once Traynor found the distress call” he explained. 

“God damn them going after children” Hackett spat in anger. “Shepard I don’t have to tell you that you have to be extremely careful going in there, you have on board Normandy perhaps the one hope we have of starting to build up some alliances” he pointed out carefully. 

“I understand that sir I do but Jack and those kids need help and I intend to give it before they end up more fodder for Cerberus’s sick experiments” Shepard shot back. 

“Shepard I have another signal coming in, source is from Earth” EDI announced and both he and Hackett’s image watched as another image appeared one that caused Shepard to smile. 

“Anderson it’s good to see you” Shepard said. 

“Good to see you too Shepard sorry it’s taken so long to get in touch but things back here are chaotic as hell but we’ve finally managed to start pulling things together and managed to get one of these comm systems to work” Anderson responded with his own smile. “How are thing’s going?” he inquired. 

“It’s not going too good right now Anderson, we’re currently heading for Grissom as its under attack by Cerberus which means they want Jack and the students stationed there” Shepard answered before going silent as Anderson paled. 

“Kahlee” Anderson said with a jolt as he realised the woman he loved was in danger. “Do what you have to Shepard to get them out of there, all of them” he ordered.   
Shepard suddenly recalling Kahlee Sanders the woman Anderson seemed connected to was also stationed there, in fact it had been her who had requested Jack come to Grissom to teach the kids there. 

“Don’t worry Anderson I’ll get her and everyone else out and then make Cerberus sorry for even trying, it’s bad enough they slaughtered the Mars archive staff tried to kill Ashley and started experimenting on their own people with Reaper tech” Shepard reassured him. “No Cerberus needs stopping and stop them we will, Sir we need to start hunting down the Illusive Man” he stated turning to Hackett who had been watching their conversation in silence. 

“Agreed I’ll get a unit together to start looking, but it is not going to be easy not with the Reapers everywhere” Hackett agreed with a nod of his head. “Just remember Shepard do not get careless, protecting the Primarch whilst he is on board the Normandy is your primary mission” he stated. 

“Sir the new Primarch happens to be a former General who was until we got to him leading troops in combat, he knows the situation and understands why we are going to Grissom” Shepard pointed out. “But you can be assured I will not put him at nessacary risk, we will make it back for the summit just with Jack, Sanders and the kids stationed with them with us” he added. 

“See that you do Commander, Hackett out” Hackett replied before his image vanished. 

“Shepard when you see Kahlee do me a favour tell her I miss her and try and explain why I stayed on Earth will you?” Anderson requested. 

“I will and don’t Anderson you’ll see her again I promise” Shepard agreed before Anderson’s image vanished as well.

Knowing he needed to rest before they reached Grissom or Chakwas would likely tie him to a bed he headed for his quarters, he ordered EDI not to let anyone to disturb him unless it was an emergency. Climbing into his bed he let out a sigh and prayed they reached Grissom in time, closing his eyes he quickly fell asleep.


End file.
